


You Will Never Claim my Heart

by Kleineganz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caning, Cas is an asshole, Erotic Electrostimulation, Forced Bonding, Kidnapping, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Mention of Castration, Mpreg, Ok maybe Cas isn't an asshole, Rape, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Strapping, Team Dean's Red Ass, Torture, alpha!Castiel, mention of alpha turning to omega, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz
Summary: In a world where omegas legally become the property of their alphas, Dean was raised by beta parents. Despite being an omega, he was treated more like a beta by his family. He was allowed to learn and express opinions. For years his parents had been advocates of omega rights. Until Dean turned 18 and his entire world turned upside down. Now he finds himself being forced to mate the Alpha son of a powerful family that is at the forefront against omega rights. Dean may not have a choice, but he's not going to be claimed so easily. Castiel may be able to claim his body, but Dean will be damned if he ever lets him ever claim his heart.





	1. The Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts off with a very graphic claiming/mating rape scene, from Dean's point-of-view. If reading something like that bothers you, then I recommend not reading this chapter.

Dean paced angrily in the small room he found himself confined in. He still couldn’t believe his parents were selling him out like this. He thought they were more progressive and would have pushed back on putting Dean on the omega registry when he turned eighteen, regardless of the law.

Dean’s birthday had been three months ago, and now here he was, all trussed up for his _claiming ceremony_. As he continued to pace, he could feel the damned plug in his ass with each step. His face burned with anger and embarrassment as he remembered about how it got there. Even worse that it was his dad who gave him a very thorough _cleansing_ while his littler brother Sam held him down. Dean desperately wanted to remove the offending plug, but there was no way he could remove it, with the way his hands were secured behind his back with leather cuffs. Cuffs that were standard issue for any omega in public over the age of eighteen. The final kicker was the gag shaped like a horse’s bit in his mouth.

This was wrong on so many levels, and Dean couldn’t understand how his family was suddenly complying with it all. After hearing John and Mary rail against the abuse of omegas, seeing them march in omega freedom rallies, and assuring him for years that they would never let that happen to him.  

Then something shifted just before Dean’s birthday. Suddenly, his dad stopped preaching about omega rights. Instead he praised the virtues of a good and obedient omega. The first time John had come to Dean and handed him the official Omega Handbook and told him to learn it, to learn how to be a good omega, it was like Dean had been punched in the gut.

Then the night after his eighteenth birthday party, without being told and certainly without his consent, John had placed Dean on the omega registry. Dean wasn’t told until his parents had found him a “suitable mate.” Some alpha from the rich and powerful Novak family, no less.

“C’mon Dean,” his Dad had urged. “At least look at his profile. You might actually like him. Give him a chance, okay?”

That night was the first time Dean ran away. He made it as far as the bus stop before they’d caught up with him and dragged him back home. The second time he’d been picked up by the sheriff in the next town. The most recent attempt had been just two days ago, and he nearly made it across the state line.

Which was why he was restrained on his Claiming Day. Stark naked and ready to be offered to this Novak like a Christmas turkey on a platter.

Dean stopped pacing when he heard footsteps approaching. He turned to face the door, determined to put up as much of a fight as possible.

The door opened and in came John and Sam. “It’s time, son,” John said. “Let’s get you to the altar.”

Dean snarled through the bit gag, shaking his head and backing away from them.

John sighed. “Sam, help me with him.”

Sam looked at Dean with some pity, but did as his father ordered, grabbing Dean by one arm, while John took the other. They dragged him out of the room and into the ceremonial chamber where Dean was to be claimed by the alpha. An alpha he had no say in choosing whatsoever.

Clearly Dean wasn’t the first omega to protest their claiming. Dean noted the thick leather restraints on the ceremonial claiming altar he was being dragged towards. Dean snarled, kicked and screamed as best he could under the circumstances. They may be able to force this on him, but he wasn’t going to go easily or willingly.

It was a struggle, but John finally managed to get Dean kneeling on the alter while Sam strapped in his legs. Next his torso was strapped in before they uncuffed his wrists so that his arms, wrists and neck could also be strapped down. The altar was shaped in such a way that whomever was strapped onto it was kneeling in the _proper_ presentation form for being sexually mounted. Dean’s ass was up in the air, his legs spread, while his head and shoulders were down, as if in supplication.

Dean continued to struggle and snarl for a few more minutes until he finally became tired and calmed down. He’d made his point, at the very least, that he was not consenting to this. _Not one bit_.

“I’ll go get the others,” Dean heard John say. “Watch him.”

Dean could hear his Dad leave the room and Sam shifting nervously next to him. “Dean, man. I’m so sorry. I gotta do what dad says. You know that, right? I’m sorry they’re forcing you to do this.”

Dean let out a grunt of agreement, although sorry didn’t even begin to cover what Dean was feeling.

Moments later Dean heard more footsteps. He knew everyone that was scheduled to attend his… _claiming_. John, Mary and Sam, naturally, along with the parents of the alpha who was claiming him, any close siblings and the priest, and of course the alpha himself. A man Dean had never even met and had refused to get to know through some damned online profile. He didn’t even care to know the man’s name, and just thought of him as “ _the alpha_.” That’s all this person would ever be to him. Not mate. Not lover. Certainly _not human_ , in Dean’s mind. Simply a monster intent on raping him and knocking him up.

Once everyone was gathered, Dean put up one final struggle, grunting and screaming his dissent as best as he could.

“It looks like Castiel will have his hands full with this one,” someone observed.

“I’m sure he can handle a feisty omega, he is a Novak alpha after all,” someone else said. “Once the omega has been claimed, he’s sure to calm down.”

Someone, probably the priest, cleared their throat. “Let’s begin.”

Dean heard feet shuffling as everyone took their places within the ceremonial chamber.

“We are gathered here today, to join two bodies and two hearts,” the priest began. “As it has always been and how it shall always be, an alpha shall claim his omega in the sight of God and before these witnesses. Will the fathers please step forth?”

Dean saw his father’s shoes as he stepped forward in front of Dean. “Take these instruments and in the sight of God prepare the young omega for his steps towards being claimed.”

John then moved around behind Dean. “My son, Dean Winchester, I provide you with this final round of discipline as you leave my house and family and join another. May this be a reminder to you to be a good and obedient omega to your new family.”

 _Wait, what the hell was going on?_ No one had told Dean anything about… _discipline_. Not that he’d been listening all that closely regarding the details of his claiming.

 _Fuck!_ The moment the…instrument…whatever it was…landed on Dean’s bare ass, he screamed. John was smacking him full force. Dean tried to count them.

One. _Fuck_. Two. _Shit_. Three…at ten John finally stopped and Dean’s throat felt raw from screaming.

“My new son, Dean Winchester, soon to be Novak, I welcome you into my family and my home. This will be your first round of discipline from me. If you are a good and obedient omega, may also be the last.”

 _Holy fuck it was going to happen again._ Sure enough, Dean’s almost-father-in-law wacked him just as hard and efficiently as his Dad had. Ten strokes exactly and then it was over. Dean hoped. His ass and throat couldn’t take much more. His face was wet with tears that had streamed unbidden down his face.

“Now that the omega has been properly disciplined and reminded of his place, will the alpha step forward to make his claim?” the Priest asked.

New footsteps came behind Dean and he could smell the scent of alpha arousal. Dean’s own cock twitched at the scent and Dean cursed his own biology for responding.

“I, Castiel Novak, claim Dean Winchester, as my omega. I promise to care for him and guide him. I promise to teach him to be a good and obedient omega. I will spoil him when he is good and discipline him when he is bad. I will make sure he always knows his place.”

The deep gravel of the alpha’s voice made Dean’s traitorous cock twitch again. The scent of alpha arousal increased as he heard the rustle of clothing behind him. Then Dean felt a warm hand at his hip as the plug was being removed, the feeling of slick and lube leaking out of his hold causing him a wave of embarrassment.

 _This was happening_. This was really happening and there wasn’t a damned thing he could do about it. He let out a whimper of fear when he felt a second hand on his other hip and the hot, blunt head of a cock poised at his virgin hole. “Hush, Omega. Relax and let me in,” came that deep, gravelly voice again.

Even now Dean couldn’t help silently pleading. _No, no, no, please God no!_

Then the cock breached and slid into him. A long, slow, continuous slide. The stretch and burn around the large member was worse than it had been for the plug and Dean was screaming anew. Then the alpha set a rapid pace, thrusting in and out of Dean hard and fast.

Despite being stretched from the plug and all the lubrication, Dean was woefully unprepared for how large this alpha was. It seemed to take forever for the searing burn to mellow into a mere ache with every thrust from this overly eager alpha. As the intense pain slowly receded, Dean’s screams turned to sobs. The betrayal of his parents to allow some stranger to literally rape him broke Dean’s heart.

The _claiming_ seemed to keep going on forever when finally Dean felt the alpha grip his hips tighter, just before he slammed his knot into Dean, causing yet more screams. Just as the knot tied them together, Dean felt the alpha lean over him and whisper into his ear. “You’re mine now, pretty one.”

The next thing Dean knew was a sharp pain in his neck as the alpha bit down into the bonding gland. The alpha held firm as he rutted his knot a few more times before his cock began to flood Dean with his seed. Dean could already feel the bond forming between himself and the alpha and he fought against it. He refused to let his biology force him into compliance.

The bond formed, but only partially. Dean could feel that it wasn’t complete and a part of him rejoiced. Yes, the alpha may have claimed Dean’s body, but he had not claimed his heart. Nor would he ever, if Dean had anything to say about it.

The alpha leisurely licked at the bonding mark as he remained tied to Dean. It would take at least twenty minutes before they would be able to separate. “Someone come and wipe his face, he’s a mess.”

Dean’s mother appeared, her own face tear-streaked, and she took a tissue and began to wipe away Dean’s tears, snot and drool from his face. “You did very well. I’m proud of you.”

Dean huffed indignantly.

“Can we take the bit off now? Surely it’s served its purpose?” Mary asked.

“Yes, and give him a sip of water,” the Priest acknowledged.

The alpha helped Mary remove the bit and Dean flexed his jaw, trying to work the stiffness out of it. “Thanks,” Dean said, speaking to his mother, his voice rough from screaming.

Mary then held a bottle of water with a straw up to Dean’s mouth and he drank from it gratefully.

Dean felt another pulse of semen spill into him and the alpha moaned softly as he continued to lick at the mark he had made. “You’re everything I ever wanted in a mate, Dean. I’ll spoil you rotten if you let me,” the alpha whispered into his hear.

“I didn’t want this,” Dean growled, loud enough for everyone to hear. He heard shocked gasps coming from around the room. “I never wanted this. I hope you’re all proud of yourselves, forcing me to be bound and raped. I hope you enjoyed the show.”

“Gag him again,” came an order from behind Dean. His father-in-law did not sound pleased. “Castiel, I expect you to correct his attitude, and swiftly, after we get home.”

“Yes, father,” the alpha agreed. “It seems like this will require quite a bit of training. Oh Dean, I really wanted to spoil you but I guess I need to teach you how to be a good omega first. Not surprising really, considering your parents are both betas.”

Dean was about to respond to that when the bit was shoved unceremoniously back into his mouth. Dean growled but resigned himself to his fate, not protesting further. He was exhausted and eager for the alpha to finally untie from him so he could, hopefully stand again.

Dean sighed with relief when he felt the knot finally deflate and the alpha finally slid out of him. Before stepping back, he pushed the plug back into Dean. “We can’t let all that seed go to waste,” he tutted as Dean groaned in protest.

Then Dean was being unbuckled from the altar and guided up. Before he could even get his bearings, Dean was led to stand in front of the alpha. “Omega, kneel before your alpha,” the priest directed.

Dean wanted to protest but the look of warning in the alphas eyes made him think better of it. He clumsily sank to his knees and looked up at the man who had just claimed him.

The priest approached with a collar in his hands, handing it to the alpha. “Place the collar upon him.”

The alpha bent down and secured the collar, a thin circlet of black metal. Dean heard it snap shut as it was secured. Dean knew these were meant to be permanent collars and that they contained tracking devices as well. He was now well and truly owned.

“I now pronounce that you alpha Castiel Novak, have mated and claimed the omega, Dean Novak, formerly Winchester” the priest announced. “May he give you many healthy pups.”

Before he knew it, a leash was being attached to his collar and the alpha was trying to guide Dean to stand. “Come now, it’s time to take you home.”

“Don’t we get to say goodbye?” Sam asked as he stood by his parents, even as the rest of the Novaks began to leave.

“Didn’t you get to do that last night? I really need to get this pretty one home and start his training,” the alpha said firmly. “He’s in dire need of it. You folks must have spoiled him far too much for his own good.”

Dean was surprised to see a flash of anger cross his father’s face before he schooled his features. “Yes, of course. Please, take care of him?”

“Of course, that’s my duty as his alpha, is it not? Now, come along pretty one.”

Dean was led outside, still naked and restrained. The alpha led him to a limousine, where the other Novaks were already waiting. Castiel took his seat and as Dean climbed in he saw there were no other seats. “Kneel next to me.”

Not having much of a choice, Dean did as instructed, kneeling next to his mate. “There, see? You can be a good omega.” Then the leash was being pulled and he was forced to lay his head in the alpha’s lap. “Much better.”

As the alpha began to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, Dean allowed himself to cry silently, weeping for everything in his life that he had lost that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that wasn't too rough for the folks who read through it. Things will get better for Dean, but not right away. Stay tuned!


	2. Defiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean defies every attempt Castiel makes to "train" him to be an obedient omega, which earns Dean increasingly worse punishments. A few unguarded moments make Dean wonder if everything about Castiel really is as it seems.

When the limousine finally stopped, the alpha kept Dean in place until the rest of his family was out of the car. Then Castiel stood, getting out first and tugging Dean on the leash behind him.

Once out, Dean noticed that only his new father-in-law remained outside with them.

“I’ll probably be in the training rooms with my new mate for at least a week, maybe more,” Castiel told his father. “It’s clear he was never given proper training by his family.”

“Do you want me to bring in a professional trainer for you, son?” the elder Novak asked.

“I think I can handle one pretty omega, father,” Castiel reassured him. “I’ll have him eating out of the palm of my hand before you know it.”

“I should hope so. Don’t make me regret this mating.”

***

After being led through the Novak Estate, Dean found himself in what could only be described as a torture dungeon. The walls and floor were black with red accents. There were many odd pieces of furniture and the walls were lined with implements of pain.

“You and I are going to spend a lot of time down here,” the alpha said as he led Dean towards a padded bench. As soon as he saw it had restraints he panicked and refused to be led further. “No, I’m not putting you on the bench. Not yet, anyway. Come.”

Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he started to follow the alpha again. He was led to an empty space in one corner of the room. The alpha rounded him and unhooked his cuffs from each other, and swiftly grabbed one of Dean’s arms. Before he comprehended what was happening, Dean found his right hand clipped to a chain above his head. The panic set in again and he swung wildly with his now free left hand, attempting to either punch or kick the alpha away from him.

“You are just earning yourself more punishment, pretty one,” the alpha said as he sidestepped the kick and swiftly secured Dean’s left arm. Dean continued to kick, but he was quickly  put off balance as the alpha pressed a button, which began to raise the chains, pulling Dean up to his toes. It was all he could do to balance on them without putting too much strain on his arms and shoulders.

“That’s better,” the alpha said. “We have a lot to go over and I will admit I’m a bit annoyed that it’s come to this. So, I will tell you now, I won’t go easy on you. My family is very traditional when it comes to the roles of our omegas. My father originally counseled me against my choice but I just had to have you. You are the prettiest omega I’ve ever seen. Since your parents didn’t see fit to train you, it’s up to me now.”

Dean glared at him, wishing he could spit in the alpha’s face, but he was still gagged. So instead he grunted his dissent while trying to kick out again, which caused him to lose his balance, pulling hard on his arms and shoulders. Dean roared in frustration behind the gag.

“This brings us to the rules, pretty one,” the alpha continued, ignoring Dean’s struggles. “I’ll give you just a few we’ll work on first, but over time there will be many rules you will need to learn in order to be an exemplary Novak omega.”

The alpha walked over to one of the walls of implements and surveyed them for a moment, before selecting a slender looking cane. He came back and stood right in front of Dean just admiring the naked omega before him for a moment. “Dean, I’d much rather have you in my bed right now. I’d rather be celebrating our mating with cake, champagne and love making. Instead we’re here and I’m most displeased by this. So, before we go over the rules, you will take the first punishment you’ve earned today. You will get twenty-five strikes from this cane for what you said after our mating. Such outbursts will not be tolerated in the future.”

Dean just growled at the alpha as he came around behind Dean. There wasn’t much Dean could do based on his current position, so he just waited. When the first strike hit, a stripe of sharp pain blossomed across his ass. Before he even had a chance to really register the pain and cry out, the next one landed, then the next. The alpha was merciless as he laid stripe after stripe over his ass and legs while Dean screamed himself hoarse.

Once the punishment was over, the alpha merely returned the cane to its place on the wall before picking up a broad leather strap.

“You’ve been punished for your earlier infraction and you are forgiven,” the alpha said. “Now let’s move on to teaching you the rules, shall we?”

Dean tried to growl again, but his vocal chords were so strained from all the screaming he’d done that day, all he could manage was a weak hiss.

“Rule number one, omegas should be seen, not heard. You are not to speak or make other sounds unless asked a direct question or given a direct order. Simply nod your head to acknowledge your compliance.”

Dean glared at the alpha and defiantly shook his head no, while trying to growl again.

The alpha sighed and gave Dean five lashes with the strap over his already bruised and battered backside. The wave of pain was so intense, Dean thought he was going to vomit.

“Rule number one, omegas should be seen, not heard. You are not to speak or make other sounds unless asked a direct question or given a direct order,” the alpha repeated.

Dean snorted. The alpha could kiss Dean’s ass if he expected him to be silent.

The alpha tsked at Dean before giving Dean five more lashes.

This time Dean did vomit, but because of the gag, most of it stayed in his mouth, and dribbled a little out around the gag. This caused a chain reaction making him gag and vomit repeatedly, all while trying to remain balanced on his toes.

The alpha seemed to finally take pity on him them and he lowered the chains. Dean’s legs could no longer hold his weight and collapsed under him, so the alpha lowered him all the way down before coming over and removing the gag. Dean then proceeded to empty the meager contents of his stomach all over the floor.

“Alright, clearly you’ve had enough for now, let’s get you cleaned up.”

The alpha unchained Dean and lifted him over his shoulder and carried him into an adjoining bathroom, placing him gingerly next to the shower. Dean felt light headed and weak. He wanted to continue to fight, but right now he couldn’t. Instead he decided to bide his time until an opportunity arose to escape.

When Dean had escaped before, his plan was to head north into Canada. They had passed omega equality laws several years before and he hoped he could plead for amnesty and escape his fate if he could make it across the border.

The alpha had turned on the shower and stripped himself. He then helped Dean up and into the shower, leaning the weakened omega against him.

“Oh, my pretty one, I wish you wouldn’t be so defiant,” the alpha sighed as he began to gently wash Dean. Then under his breath Dean heard him say “I wish I didn’t have to be so harsh, but father…”

That was the first sign Dean had that the alpha may be under duress to be so abusive. He didn’t know what do with that information yet, but he was determined to find a way to use it to his advantage.

Once clean, Castiel dried them both carefully and dressed himself before clipping Dean’s cuffs together behind his back again and leading him back out into the _training_ room. Dean saw himself being lead towards some piece of furniture and tried to weakly protest.

“Calm down, pretty one, I just need to bend you over and inspect your injuries and apply some salve to them. I want you to heal without any scars.”

Dean relaxed and decided not to fight it when he was gently pushed over the padded surface. Then he felt as the alpha began to carefully apply the promised salve over all the marks. He hissed in pain every time one was touched, but the salve slowly soothed away the worst of the ache.

“Come, we need to get some food and sleep. I will ask the kitchen to bring dinner to my suite tonight. You’re not ready to have dinner with the family just yet.”

Dean was starving and he knew he needed to keep his strength up in order to eventually be able to make a run for it, so he nodded and let himself be led through the house and into a large suite of rooms that apparently belonged to the alpha. “I’ll give you the full tour of our rooms tomorrow. For now, lie on the bed and rest until dinner arrives.”

Dean made his way over to the bed and tried to lie down without aggravating his sore ass, but with his hands secured behind him it was impossible.

“Oh, I’m sorry, let me help,” said the alpha as he came over and helped lift Dean onto the bed and get comfortable. “I want to uncuff you, but I don’t think Father would approve.”

Again, Dean began to wonder what was really going on in this household. Clearly his father-in-law led the family, but to have a say in each of his adult children’s day-to-day lives seemed a bit excessive.

The alpha then called the kitchen and ordered dinner and before he crawled into bed behind Dean. Dean stiffened at the touch as the alpha snuggled in behind him and draped an arm over his waist, but he was too weak to push the alpha away.

When dinner arrived, several servants set it up in what appeared to be a private dining room that was adjacent to the bedroom. The alpha helped Dean out of bed and led him over to the table. It had only one chair, and next to it a pillow on the ground.

“Kneel on the pillow, pretty one,” the alpha instructed as he sat down.

Dean shook his head. “No.”

The alpha slumped in disappointment. “Fine, then stand there. But you will not eat until you kneel.”

Dean’s stomach grumbled and the smell of the food made his mouth water, but he was determined. So, he stood there watching the alpha eat his meal. When he was done he stood with a glass of water. “I can’t let you dehydrate yourself, so at least drink some water for me.”

Dean was parched so he allowed it, thankful he wasn’t being forced to kneel to be allowed to drink the water. Afterwards he was led to the bathroom and allowed to complete his evening ablutions before going to bed. It was still early but he was exhausted. He welcomed the chance to get some sleep.

***

The next day after breakfast, Dean was lead back down to the training room and the alpha tried to teach him the proper way to walk, sit, kneel and present. Dean fought against every command, every posture and was punished for his defiance. The alpha tried many different forms of punishment but none could dim the defiance in Dean’s eyes.

Due to his continued defiance, Dean’s genitals were placed into a humbler, forcing him to crawl and kneel everywhere. Instead of whatever food the alpha was served, Dean was force fed a special nutrient mush specially made for omegas.  

After two weeks spending every day in the training room, Dean once again found himself bound and gagged, awaiting yet another punishment. This time the alpha wasn’t kidding around as he slid a sound into Dean’s cock and attached it to an electrode.

“This is going to hurt,” the alpha said with a grim expression. “I really don’t want to keep punishing you, but you need to learn to be obedient. Please, Dean. I hope this is the last time I have to punish you.”

The alpha had stopped calling him _pretty one_ several days ago. Dean could understand why. He was far from _pretty_ anymore after everything he’d been put through.

Then the alpha turned on the electrode and the voltage was slowly increased. As it hit the sound it traveled down inside Dean’s cock. At first it wasn’t much, just a slight shock. Then the voltage continued increasing and soon it felt like his cock was being burned from the inside out. Dean had been subjected to a lot of pain over the past two weeks and this by far exceeded the worst of all of it.

Dean shrieked in agony, writhing against his bonds.

Then the voltage was increased even further and Dean’s mind and body couldn’t take it anymore and he slipped into unconsciousness.

***

When Dean woke up he found himself in a room that looked very much like a hospital. As he blinked the crust from his eyes, the first person he saw was the alpha who rushed to his side with a smile and a look of relief.

“Dean! I was so worried,” the alpha began, as Dean flinched and tried to pull away. A sad look flitted across the alpha’s features. “Dean, why must you be so defiant?” the alpha practically whispered running a hand over his face and through his hair in frustration. “I’ve never met an omega as stubborn as you. Why won’t you learn to obey?”

Finding himself without the bit in his mouth for a change, Dean looked sternly at the alpha. “Because it’s wrong to treat another human being like this!”

“What do you mean? You’re an omega.” The alpha looked confused for a moment. “You’re not human. Everyone knows that.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? Of course, I’m human! Just because my biology allows me to mate with an alpha and get pregnant doesn’t make me less human!”

“Is that what your parents taught you?”

“Yeah of course they did. I don’t even know why the hell they signed me up for the omega registry. They always said they wouldn’t, that they’d protect me and fight for my right to be seen as an equal. Then one day, before I turned eighteen, they did a complete one-eighty on me. I still don’t understand what the hell happened!”

The alpha looked down at Dean in shock. This was the most Dean had been able to say since they had met and damn if it didn’t feel good to get that off his chest.

“I was raised to stand up for my rights, and I will never back down. Do you hear me? Never.”

Castiel looked utterly confused and was for once speechless. He stared a Dean for a moment before turning around and leaving. Dean was cuffed to the bed he was in—of course—so he couldn’t follow him.

Dean just lay there, staring at the ceiling and wondered how much longer he could keep fighting. He had to find a way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. I can't promise I'll keep posting this quickly, but I've felt very inspired by this story so far.


	3. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes Dean away from the estate and they finally have a chance to talk and come to an understanding.

Dean remained in the hospital-like room for several more days, but the alpha hadn’t come back. Instead, someone dressed like a nurse came in to check on him. She would change his IV and his bed pan and give him a sponge bath every day. Dean flushed with embarrassment every time he needed to use the bed pan but he wasn’t left with any other option. Dean hoped that whatever was in the IV must include nutrients along with fluids because no one brought him any food or water.

After the fifth day Dean was really getting antsy and when he heard the door handle jiggle, he was about to give the nurse a piece of his mind when instead the alpha burst into the room. He looked both angry and desperate, along with sporting a black eye.

“What happened to you?” Dean asked, his voice cracking from disuse.

“Shut up! Just shut up!” the alpha yelled at him as he threw a pile of clothes and a pair of shoes at him. “Get dressed. I need to get out of here and I’m taking you with me.”

Dean looked at the alpha for a moment but didn’t move.

“Hurry up!”

“Dude, I can’t. I’m still tied down, remember?”

A look of frustration crossed the alpha’s face before he made his way over to undo the restraints.

“Sorry,” the alpha apologized gruffly.

_Wait, what? Did the alpha actually apologize? That was new._

As soon as he was free, Dean got up, pulled the IV from his hand, and wiped himself as clean as he could with the bedsheets. The alpha looked a little disgusted but said nothing. Dean dressed as quick as he could in the sweats and sneakers the alpha had given him. _Man, it felt good to wear clothes again._

Once Dean was dressed, the alpha took him by the hand and led him out of the room. Dean’s legs were still weakened from lying in bed so long, so he stumbled, barely able to keep up. That’s when the alpha grabbed him and just threw him over his shoulder.

Dean squawked but was too weak to really put up any resistance. The alpha made his way through the house and into a part of the estate Dean hadn’t seen before. When he looked around, he realized it was a large garage with at least a dozen cars.

The alpha approached one and unlocked it with a set of keys he fished out of his pocket, before placing Dean in the passenger seat and buckling him in. “Stay put. _Please_.”

_First an apology and then a please? What the hell was going on?_

Dean was so stunned he merely nodded before the alpha closed the door and moved around to the driver’s seat and got into the car himself. Using a remote, the alpha raised the garage door for the bay the car was parked in and put the car into drive as soon as he had clearance.

Dean remained dumbfounded as the alpha drove them away from the estate. The alpha seemed to be keeping to the back roads and avoiding major thoroughfares. After over two hours of driving, Dean felt the lack of whatever he was being fed through the IV as his stomach grumbled.

“Um, hey,” Dean said, to get the alpha’s attention.

“Not now,” the alpha growled back at him.

Dean sighed. “C’mon man, I’m starvin’ over here.”

The alpha was silent for a long time before finally responding. “There should be food where we’re going. It will take at least another hour. _Please_ be silent until then.”

Dean merely nodded at that, noting the second time the alpha had said please in the span of a day. He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on, but he figured he could hold out until they got to wherever it was they were going.

***

About an hour later, they pulled off onto a dirt road that snaked its way through a heavily wooded area. If the alpha hadn’t known exactly where it was, Dean was sure they would have passed right by it. The road itself was unmarked and difficult to see from the road they turned off from.

They trundled along the dirt road for another fifteen minutes before pulling up to a small cabin that was built on the shore of a small lake in the middle of the dense forest.

Dean had a brief thought about making a run for it, but he was still too weak to make it very far and he had no idea where they were, so he thought better of it. He was slowly climbing out of the car when the alpha came around and helped him to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you some food.”

As they entered the cabin it was clear it hadn’t been used in a while. There were dust cloths covering all the furniture and a fine layer of dust over all the visible surfaces.

They entered the kitchen and the alpha rummaged around in a small pantry and produced cans of chili. “These should still be edible.”

Dean was dubious, but he was in no position to really complain. So, he sat down and watched the alpha bustle around the kitchen, clearly knowing his way around it. Once the chili had been warmed up, the alpha placed a bowl of it in front of Dean, along with a glass of water before sitting opposite of him at the table. 

Dean took a tentative bite. It tasted edible so he ate more, trying to fill his empty belly.

“Don’t eat too fast,” the alpha warned. “You haven’t had solid food in a few days.”

Dean nodded and took a drink of his water before looking up to contemplate the alpha. This was the first time they had ever sat at a table together and Dean was able to study the man who had been trying to torture him into obedience since they first met.

The black eye looked painful. The alpha’s eye was partially swollen shut and the area around it was bruised, a mottled mix of black and purple.

“That’s quite a shiner you got there,” Dean ventured. “Care to tell me how you go it?”

The alpha glared at him for a moment, before he leaned back in his chair with a look of defeat. “My father. We were having a disagreement. About you, actually.”

“About me? Because I haven’t been the exemplary Novak omega your father was hoping I’d be by now?”

The alpha nodded. “That’s why I brought you out here. I was trying to train you based on his principles and it clearly hasn’t been working. He wanted to send you away to an omega training facility. Some place where they’d have no qualms in completely breaking you. I argued that I didn’t want you broken. Not like that.”

“Why is your dad such a hard-ass? I remember reading about him before all this. As I recall he was trying to introduce stricter laws for omegas?”

“Yeah, currently alphas don’t have to follow traditional protocols with their omegas if they don’t want to,” Castiel explained. “He wants to make it illegal for an omega to not be under strict protocols at all times, public or private. Whatever little rights omegas have won he wants completely stripped. Omegas like you also would never be allowed to be raised by beta parents either.”

“So, you were trying to train me based on these stupid protocols? Do you agree with them?”

“They’re all I know, Dean. I was raised to be a traditional alpha. I’ve only ever known omegas who followed those protocols. I had no idea there were omegas like you. What you said to me the last time we spoke, it made me realize that my dad’s way might not be the only way.”

“Huh, well that’s progress. So, are you going to stop beating my ass just because I’m not following your protocols?”

“You’re breaking pretty much every protocol right now, and you don’t see me whipping out my belt do you?”

Dean chuckled. “That’s a start, I suppose. But don’t think I can forgive you for everything you’ve done to me.”

The alpha…Castiel…nodded in understanding. “I am sorry Dean. These last few weeks have not at all been what I pictured being mated to you was going to be like.”

“So what’s the plan? I don’t suppose you’d be willing to let me go?”

“I can’t do that. You’re my mate, and believe it or not, I care about you. Also, it wouldn’t be safe. A mated omega without his mate would be immediately arrested, you know that.”

“Can I at least go and see my folks? You can come with me. I got a lot of questions for them that I really need answered.”

“Yeah, we can do that, just not right away. My father is going to be furious that I defied him. I need to lay low until he calms down. In the meantime, I was hoping you’d be open to a different approach in your training?”

“You still expect me to go through all that shit? No way, man.”

“ _Please_ , hear me out. I couldn’t suggest this before because my father has the entire estate under surveillance. He can literally hear and see anything that goes on there.”

 _Well that explains a few things,_ Dean thought.

“This cabin is mine. My father doesn’t know about it, at least I hope he doesn’t. We should be safe to speak and act how we want. My suggestion is that you learn the proper public etiquette for an omega. Not through coercion or force from me, but as a means of self-preservation. We’ll eventually have to go back to the estate and if my father sees you behaving like an obedient omega, he’ll back off and lose interest.”

“Then what? We just play pretend for the rest of our lives? I don’t want to live like that.”

“ _Please_ Dean. I don’t know what else to do. Maybe we can figure out something else in the future. I had always hoped to get an apartment in the city. If we aren’t living at the estate, I’d wouldn’t expect you to follow protocol in private.”

“Dude, I don’t want to follow those protocols, ever. Why can’t you understand that? I mean some people might be into that stuff as a kink, but to be forced to live like that? It’s not right.”

“Do you have a better idea?”

“Help me get to Canada and then let me go.”

“I can’t let you go Dean. You’re my mate. We’re bonded. How will you get through your heats?”

“The bond didn’t fully take. Couldn’t you tell?” Dean asked. “I got through all my heats before just fine without you.”

“Are you sure the bond didn’t take? Didn’t I bite you correctly?” Castiel seemed puzzled.

“Nah, you bit in the right place. I just fought the bond and I could tell it didn’t fully form. You got my body, but not my heart.”

“I…I didn’t know omegas could fight it. That explains why I’ve been feeling off about us all this time. I thought it was because of all your defiance…I suppose in a way it was because of it though, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah and I’ll never stop being defiant. You can count on that. You gotta learn to treat omegas as equals.”

Castiel nodded. “I remember, you told me that you’re just as human as I am. That flew in the face of everything I was taught all these years. I spent the last few days researching and you’re absolutely right. My father’s been trying to suppress that knowledge for years though, so it wasn’t easy to find. It’s been outlawed in schools and everything. He wants everyone to see omegas as less-than-human.”

“Yeah, I got that impression. We’re just pleasure slaves and brood mares to men like him. But we have minds and feelings and opinions.”

Castiel nodded before looking at Dean with an expression of curiosity. “Why Canada?”

“They passed omega equality laws there a few years ago. If I can get to Canada and plea for amnesty, I could live free of all of your dad’s God forsaken protocols.”

“Maybe we could go to Canada together?”

“Cas, after everything you did to me, do you really still think I want to be with you?”

Castiel sighed and shook his head. “No, I suppose not. But could you maybe give me a second chance? _Please_?”

Dean rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair while he thought about everything they’d just talked about and learned from each other. He looked over at the alpha and really studied him. Besides the nasty black eye, the man wasn’t bad looking. To be honest, before all this mating business happened, Dean would have thought he was kind of hot. He also had a look of abject misery and desperation on his face and for a second Dean almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Castiel seemed to be trying to treat Dean like a human being for the first time. Dean’s life over the past several weeks had been hell, but perhaps that was coming to an end now that they finally had an understanding between them.

“How long were you planning to stay in this cabin with me? How long until your father calms down?”

“About one or two weeks? My brother Gabriel is going to send word when it’s safe to go back.”

“Can’t we just strike out for Canada from here?” Dean asked.

“Unfortunately, no. You may have noticed I didn’t pack anything. I keep this place stocked with non-perishable food and a few changes of clothes. But I don’t have my passport or a lot of cash. We’ll need that if we want to head to Canada. You’ll need a passport as well.”

Dean thought about it for a long moment. “Alright, here’s the deal. I’ll learn the basics of this God damned protocol, enough to fool your dad. Then when we get the all clear, we go back and lay low for a bit. When it’s safe we start to prepare. Maybe take me to see my folks once before we head up to Canada. I’ll give you a second chance to treat me right, between now and once we get up there. If you step out of line _even once_ , then after you get me out of the country, you can turn right back around and head home. Am I clear?”

Castiel nodded. “I’ll do my best, but I’ll need your help. Talk to me if you think I’m stepping out of bounds. I am still figuring so much of this out. I just know I don’t want to hurt you anymore Dean. All I want to do is love you.”

“Oh, we are eons away from love. I don’t know if I can ever love you, so I will not make that promise.”

“I understand,” Castiel said, visibly disappointed. “I’m feeling rather exhausted. I’m going to go take a nap. There are two bedrooms. I won’t ask you to share mine. At least not while we’re here”

“Ok, thanks.”

Dean watched the alpha make his way back towards the bedrooms before getting up and clearing away the dishes from their small meal. After having been confined to a bed for nearly a week, he was keyed up and feeling the need to occupy himself with something.

The first thing he needed was a shower, so Dean went looking for the bathroom. He found it, stocked with towels and everything else he needed, so he stripped and made his way under the hot spray of water. For a few moments he just let the hot water cascade over him. Everything was so fucked up, but at least Castiel had started _talking_ to him instead of just trying to order him around.

On one hand, part of him didn’t want to give the alpha a second chance, not after all the abuse. Yet, Dean was beginning to realize that perhaps Castiel was just as much of a victim in all this as Dean was. This still didn’t explain why his parents forced this on him, but Dean was beginning to suspect they may not have had a choice in the matter either.

Sighing, Dean finished his shower and went to look for a clean change of clothes. There were a few pairs of jeans, underwear, and t-shirts in the bedroom Dean assumed was going to be his. The jeans didn’t fit perfectly but they would do.

Once dressed Dean decided to do a little cleaning. Keeping busy always helped him relax. So he dug around through the kitchen and found some cleaning supplies. He used to help his mom dust and clean at home during the day while Sammy went off to school. Omegas didn’t go to school, but that didn’t stop Dean’s parents from teaching him at home.

Dean reflected on how much his world kept getting turned upside down. Dean had to wonder why his parents betrayed him like that. They must have had a good reason. Perhaps someone threatened them? What kind of threat would cause them to give up their son the way that they had? So much of this still didn’t make sense.

Castiel just doing an almost complete one-eighty, in the opposite direction of his parents, also baffled Dean. After being dragged by that man down into that damned _training room_ day-after-day, there was no way he could easily forgive him. But Dean decided to trust him. Having Castiel’s help to get across the border would make the entire process easier. Omegas caught without their alpha or beta guardian were immediately arrested and there was no way to disguise himself. His scent always gave him away.

He really didn’t want to deal with all these stupid omega protocols either, but if he didn’t his father-in-law would most likely ship him to one of those damned training centers. Dean had heard about those before and he knew that if he thought what Castiel had done was bad, those centers were ten times worse.

After having dusted and removed all the dust covers from everything, Dean rooted around in the pantry and found enough fixings to make some dinner, so he started to cook. Castiel finished his nap by the time Dean was almost done.

“That smells delicious. I didn’t know you could cook,” Castiel complimented.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, because you never let me talk to you before,” Dean grumped. “My mom taught me.”

“I think I’m going to be spending a lot of time apologizing to you. Dean, I am sorry. I really do want to talk and get to know you. Now more than ever.”

“Alright, well why don’t you go set the table and we can talk over dinner,” Dean suggested.

Castiel smirked before moving off to get the dishes. “Yes, sir,” he said a bit sarcastically. “My father would have a conniption if he saw me following orders from an omega.”

“It wasn’t an order, it was a request.”

Castiel paused to consider that for a moment. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m just so used to only hearing commands from my father. I think you may have more to teach me than I have to teach you.”

Dean brought over the food and served each of them before sitting down with Cas. “That’s where this whole _equality_ thing comes in handy. We can teach and learn from each other.”

“Yes, I like the sound of that,” Castiel said with a smile, as he dug into his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as this chapter's title suggests, this is the turning point in the story. No more mean Cas, although Dean's not forgiving him anytime soon. Coming up...why Dean's parents did what they did.


	4. Capitulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel spend time together at the secluded cabin, and Dean finally allows Castiel to teach him how to appear like an obedient omega.

Over the next several days, Dean allowed Castiel to train him on proper omega behavior, if for no other reason than to fool the elder Novak into believing that he had finally been broken. Dean didn’t want to risk being sent to an omega training facility and they had to go back to the Novak estate to secure the proper documents they needed if they were going to eventually make it to Canada.

So, Dean learned all the various kneeling positions and how to do them gracefully. Then they would go on hikes in the surrounding forest so he could practice walking behind Castiel exactly three steps, no more, no less. He even agreed to learn how to present for his alpha, just to show that he knew the proper form although he made sure Castiel knew in no uncertain terms that he was not going to get to mount him again anytime soon. _If ever._

“You’re really good at this, Dean. If I had known before, that coercion was the wrong tactic to use…I cannot apologize enough,” Castiel said after Dean went through all the various forms again. They’d been at this for a week now and Dean felt confident he could easily fool his father-in-law now.

“No, you really can’t, but I do appreciate hearing your apologies,” Dean said. “So, is this everything I need to know?”

Castiel looked at him nervously. “Well, um…”

“There’s more? Ugh, what the hell? I hope whoever came up with all this shit is roasting in hell right now. Come on, out with it, what else is there?”

“Well, there are a couple of things yet,” Castiel said. “The first is the use of cock cages. A fully trained omega, even one that’s mated, must wear a cock cage if his alpha doesn’t want him to be used by the other alphas in the household.”

“What? Wait, you’re telling me, if I don’t wear one of those damned contraptions, any alpha at the estate can just rape me?”

Castiel nodded. “This is a personal preference of each alpha, whether or not to share their omega. Since I know you wouldn’t want to be used like that, I’d recommend you wear a cage while we’re at the estate. I know my father wouldn’t hesitate to use you once he’s seen how _obedient_ you can be.”

Dean sighed. “Fine, I’ll wear a damned cage. It’s better than being raped repeatedly. What else?”

Castiel hesitated for a moment. “You’re really not going to like this part…”

“I don’t like any of this, Cas. C’mon, spit it out.”

“At the Novak estate, trained, obedient omegas are still required to get… _spanked_. Twice each day. If they don’t have a red enough bottom…my father will…correct the problem. _Personally_.”

Dean stared at Castiel dumbfounded. “You’ve gotta be shittin’ me, right?” Castiel shook his head. “Man, your dad really is a sadist. Twice? Each day?”

“He calls them _maintenance spankings_ , to remind all of the omegas in our household their place. Typically, it’s done first thing each morning, and once more after dinner. The omega’s alpha will just take them over their knee and spank them until the desired color of red is achieved.”

Dean hadn’t seen too many people at the estate because he’d spent most of his time in the training room or Castiel’s suite, but when he thought back on it, every omega he had seen did have a rosy blush on their bottoms.

“We…don’t need to practice that. I just needed you to be aware of it because my father will expect your ass to be just as red as all the other omegas. If he sees one that isn’t red enough, he will bend them over the nearest surface and use his belt.”

Dean slumped onto the couch next to Castiel. “I swear if we didn’t need passports and money, I wouldn’t be agreeing to any of this.”

Castiel nodded. “I know. I am sorry. Look, I promise I’ll do the bare minimum on the spankings and I’ll only use my hand.”

“Fine,” Dean sighed. “But right now, I just want some peace and quiet. I’ll be out by the pier for a bit, if that’s alright by you, _alpha_?”

Castiel just nodded, ignoring Dean’s sarcasm. “I’ll call Gabriel and see if it’s safe to go back yet or not.”

***

Dean sat down on the pier, taking off his shoes and socks and dangling his feet into the water. _How did life get so messed up?_

As a child, Dean had a lot of freedom. Sure, he wasn’t allowed to go to school like his brother, but unlike some omegas he’d see, he wasn’t led around on a collar and leash like a dog. Thankfully, where he lived, most people treated omegas just like everyone else. It was uncommon to see an omega treated the way he’d seen on TV and in movies.

Dean really didn’t want to go back to the Novak estate, and pretend to be this stupid, obedient omega that his father-in-law thought he should be. However, he was relieved that Castiel was finally treating him as a human being. He had begun to realize that Cas had treated him as subhuman because of the fucked-up way he’d been raised, alongside the fact that every move that he made was being monitored 24/7.

They had a long way to go to reconcile their differences, but Dean appreciated that Cas had stood up for him and spirited him away before he could be sent to one of those god-awful training centers.

Dean was pulled out of his reverie when he heard Cas walking up the pier behind him.

“I just got off the phone with Gabriel. He said to stay put until my black eye is completely healed. How bad is it, do you think?” Castiel asked.

“It’s a lot better, but there’s still a bit of bruising. It might take several more days before it’s all faded,” Dean replied.

“Alright, I’ll make a run to the nearest town and get us some more supplies. Would you like anything?”

“Does this town have a burger joint? I’d kill for a burger. Oh, and some fries and a milkshake too.”

Castiel chucked and smiled at him. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“So, you’re trusting me alone here? Aren’t you afraid I’ll run off?”

“You haven’t run off yet and it’s not like I’ve kept you on a leash or anything. You know as well as I do that you’d never make it very far on your own. I trust that you won’t try and run off and get yourself arrested or killed.”

“Fair enough,” Dean sighed. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

***

When Castiel returned, he set out the food in the kitchen before putting away the groceries he’d gotten. Dean noted that he restocked the canned food he always kept handy, while also getting some bread, fixings for sandwiches, fruit, veggies and even some steak. “I thought we could maybe grill these for dinner tomorrow,” Castiel explained as he saw Dean watching him put away everything. “I even picked up an apple pie.”

“Cas, I could almost kiss you right now,” Dean said. “How’d you know I love pie?”

“It was in your profile,” Castiel explained with a shrug and a smile. “If your parents thought it was an important enough detail to include, I figured it must be one of your favorites.”

They both sat down to eat, Dean happily digging out his burger and fries from the paper bag they were in. He was in heaven with the first bite. “I don’t remember burgers ever tasting this good.”

“Well you have been forced to eat some very bland food recently,” Castiel said. “That was my father’s idea by-the-way, after you refused to kneel next to me and eat from my hand that first night.”

“Well I’ll put up with the hand-feeding while we’re there, I just hope getting me a passport isn’t going to take too long,” Dean said between bites.

“I’ll do what I can to expedite the process. That reminds me, when do you expect your next heat?”

Dean pondered for a moment. This last heat had ended about two weeks before the claiming ceremony, so approximately six weeks ago. Dean had fairly regular heats, once every three months. “Probably another six weeks. My last one ended six weeks ago, and I’ve always been really regular.”

“Okay then that’s how much time I have to get you a passport,” Castiel said.

Dean sat back and studied Castiel for a moment. “Why exactly are you so gung-ho on helping me now? I mean, I know you said we were under constant surveillance back at the estate, but why didn’t you just bring me out here sooner? Why spend all that time trying to torture me into submission?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel frowned. “At first it was because that’s just how I’ve always seen my father and brothers handle their omegas. Also, I’ll have to admit I kind of enjoyed some of the things I did to you… _I’m sorry. I am_.”

“So, what changed your mind? Besides the shiner your dad gave you?”

“After you were hurt by the electro stim procedure, I was really worried about you. I had already come to care for you, regardless of your defiance. After you told me that omegas truly are human, and not subhuman as my father seems to believe, I did a lot of research. It really changed my perspective and when I went to confront my father with what I’d learned, that’s when he attacked me and threatened to send you away.”

“And now?”

“Now after this past week, I’ve gotten to know you as a person. I know you don’t like me very much, but I am becoming very fond of who you are. I agree that you should have the same rights as I do. My father is so wrong, but I don’t even know where to begin to stop him or his agenda. So, for now, your plan to leave for Canada makes the most sense. You’re my mate, I just want you to be safe and happy.”

“Alright. I just hope you don’t double cross me once we get back to the estate. You ain’t seen defiant yet if you do.”

“Understood. Are you ready for some pie?”

Dean’s face lit up at the mention of his favorite food. “Dude, I was born ready. Bring it on!”

Castiel got up and served them each a slice. Dean savored every bite. This was even better than the burger. Dean remembered how his mom always baked a pie to cheer him up whenever he was down, which probably helped to cement the food as one of his favorites.

As Dean finished the last bite, he felt Castiel’s hand on his. For a moment, he enjoyed the warm touch of the alpha’s hand and his breath hitched for a second when he saw the adoring way Castiel was looking at him. Then he remembered this was the same man who had raped and tortured him and he pulled his hand away. “No. You don’t get to be affectionate with me. Not yet. Maybe, not ever.”

A look of sadness crossed the alpha’s face and he simply nodded in understanding, before getting up to clear the table.

“Leave it. You brought the food, I’ll clean up.”

Castiel nodded again and disappeared into his bedroom. Later Dean could have sworn he heard him crying.

***

A week later and Castiel’s eye was finally healed and they prepared to return to the estate. Dean reluctantly prepared himself to look and act like a goddamned obedient omega. He made sure he was properly groomed everywhere, and he placed the stupid cock cage on himself and inserted the anal plug that Castiel had also given him.

The final thing to do was to get his ass warmed up by Castiel so it would be the _proper shade of red_ when they arrived back at the estate. Dean came out of the bathroom and scowled at Castiel who was sitting on the couch waiting for him. “Are you absolutely sure this is necessary?”

“Did you meet any other omega at the estate that didn’t have a red ass?”

“No,” Dean growled as he finally capitulated and bent over Castiel’s lap. “Just remember, the bare minimum and not one spank more.”

“I promise Dean. This first time should help me gauge how many we’ll need in the future. Going forward I won’t do more than I am doing right now.”

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Dean grumbled.

Castiel began spanking Dean’s ass with efficient precision, smacking hard and fast. What began as a mildly painful sting quickly built up as the heat rose in his cheeks…both sets of cheeks because for some reason Dean’s cock had decided it was enjoying this form of torture and was valiantly trying to harden inside it’s cage.

After about twenty swats Castiel paused. “How are you doing Dean? Your ass doesn’t seem to want to redden very quickly. Currently its barely pink so I need to keep going.”

Dean took a deep breath. “I think I’ll be okay. Just hurry up already.”

Castiel immediately resumed, spanking even harder than before, probably in the hopes that Dean’s flesh would redden faster. It took a full twenty more swats before Castiel was satisfied with the level of redness. “Alright, it looks like it may take forty spanks to get you to the level of redness I know my father will expect.”

Dean stood up, wiping some tears from his eyes before he rubbed his tender ass. It was then he caught the scent of alpha arousal. “Dude, you got off on doing that, didn’t you?”

Castiel blushed. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. You have a very beautiful ass.”

“Alright let’s get back there before this redness wears off and you have to do that again today.”

“I will have to do it again, just after dinner. Remember?”

“Well I just don’t want it to have to happen again before then, understood?”

Castiel locked up the cabin and Dean gingerly sat down in the passenger seat of the alpha’s car. As Castiel got in, he frowned. “I’m sorry Dean but I almost forgot. I need you to kneel in the back and be secured by a leash. If we arrive with you sitting like that, my father will be immediately suspicious.

“Ugh, fine.”

Castiel produced the omega leash and helped Dean get into position. There were handles for Dean to use to help him balance on his knees during the drive. At least the surface he was kneeling on was plush and padded and he wouldn’t be sitting down on his now aching ass.

As Castiel started the car he turned around. “I’m sorry, this is going to be a little rough until we get back out onto the main road.”

Castiel wasn’t kidding. Dean hung on for dear life as they trundled over bumps and ruts in the dirt road, Dean’s teeth jarring against each other and his knees feeling battered even through the plush padding.

This was going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are coming a little slower. My schedule doesn't always allow me to write every day and I've been busy submitting queries to literary agents regarding my first original novel, which I'm hoping to get published (wish me luck!).


	5. Show Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel return to the Novak estate. Dean tries to get through his first day pretending to be the good, obedient omega his father-in-law demands. Meanwhile, Dean's relationship with Castiel takes a turn that Dean isn't sure he likes, or rather, a turn he might like more than he should.

As Castiel drove into the garage bay and parked his car, Dean was both relieved to be able to get off his knees, while simultaneously tensing at the fact that he now had to prove how _obedient_ he was. Following all the idiotic rules Castiel taught him would be one thing. The one problem he knew was going to be able to keep his mouth shut. As Castiel came around to release him from the back, Dean took a deep breath _. Okay, here we go. Show time._

Castiel looked apologetic as he took Dean’s leash and led him out of the car and into the house. Dean was careful to keep his head down and follow Castiel the practiced 3-steps behind. They’d made it about half-way to Castiel’s suite when they ran into Castiel’s father in the hallway.

As soon as Castiel stopped to speak to his father, Dean gracefully went to his knees.

“Welcome home, son,” the elder Novak said. “I see your mate is finally behaving. Is that why you ran off with him?”

“Yes, Father,” Castiel said. “I didn’t want an omega broken by those training facilities. I decided I could best handle his training by myself, in private.”

“Well, we’ll see,” Dean’s father-in-law said as he walked around them. “I see you gave him a proper spanking before coming home. Very good. However, you know what I’ll do if he steps out of line.”

“Yes, father.”

“Now that you’re back, I must also insist that you eat dinner with the family tonight. Is that understood?”

“Of course, father. I had already planned on it.”

“Very well. I’ll let you freshen up. I look forward to witnessing your mate’s evening spank.”

 _Of course, he would. Fucking sadist._ Dean did his best to appear calm and submissive but he longed to beat the shit out of this man.

Once Castiel began walking again, Dean immediately rose and followed. They made it all the way to Castiel’s suite without further interruption and Dean breathed a little sigh of relief. He knew he was still being watched by whatever hidden cameras there might be, but it was easier to remain calm now.

“Come, omega. Let’s take a shower.”

“Yes, alpha.”

Castiel lead Dean into the bathroom and removed his leash. Then Castiel stripped his clothing and guided Dean into the massive shower, turning on every spray available. There were nozzles coming from two walls, three on each side. There was also a rainfall shower head in the ceiling. Once they were all on, it was quite loud.

Dean briefly stiffened when he felt Castiel wrap his arms around him from behind and pull him close. He didn’t want to be this close to him. For a moment Dean despaired, thinking that Castiel was once again free to molest him now that he was back under his father’s watchful eye.

“Shh, Dean. Calm down. This is the only place we can talk,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear, pretending to kiss him there. “You behaved perfectly in front of father. I’m very proud of you. Do you need any reminders of how to behave during dinner later?”

Dean tried to relax but he was still wary. “No, I’m good. I just kneel, keep my eyes down, only eat what you offer me and then bend over your knees for another spanking after dessert.”

“Exactly right. All the other omegas in attendance will be doing the same, so not all eyes should be on you. Although, I suspect my father will take a special interest in witnessing your spanking tonight.”

“He won’t ask to participate, will he?”

“As long as you keep wearing your cage and plug, no.”

Dean relaxed a little more. “Okay, good.”

“Now stand still and let me wash you. You’re my mate and it’s my duty to take care of you. Then you must wash me, alright?”

Dean nodded and just stood still, bracing his arms against the one wall that wasn’t shooting water out. Dean had to admit that all those water jets hitting his body felt good. When Castiel began to soap him down, that felt even better. While Dean had been denying Castiel any sort of affectionate touch, Dean realized he’d been denying himself as well. He didn’t want to enjoy Castiel’s touch, but it really felt nice.

_Fuck it. Just enjoy it and stop over thinking it. Since I have to put up with this charade for a few weeks, I might as well enjoy what moments I can._

Once Castiel was done, Dean turned around, grabbing for the bottle of body wash Castiel had been using and repeated the process on the alpha. He started with Castiel’s shoulders and back and worked his way down, before Castiel turned around and Dean worked his way up, ignoring one prominent body part. Dean was still in his cage so Castiel had been able to ignore Dean’s penis, only perfunctorily soaping his balls a little. Castiel, however was uncaged and now fully aroused.

Once Dean was finished washing everything else, he shoved the body wash back at Castiel and leaned forward to whisper into the alpha’s ear. “Please, don’t make me touch you there.”

Castiel looked disappointed but he nodded, soaping and rinsing his genitalia by himself. Castiel then leaned closer for a moment. “Dean, please. I won’t touch you, but I really need to cum. Can you please turn around and let me cum on your ass? I won’t touch. I won’t penetrate. I’ll even wash it all off afterwards. Please?”

Dean looked at the alpha and realized that he might not have gotten himself off the entire time they’d been at the cabin. He couldn’t recall hearing Cas masturbate. Dean sighed and agreed, turning around and pushing his ass out while bracing himself against the wall again.

Castiel whispered a quick “thank you,” before Dean could hear the alpha furiously stroking himself. Mere moments later, Dean felt the hot splash of semen hit his ass. At least Castiel kept his promise and hadn’t touched or tried to molest him once while he was jerking off.

Once Castiel cleaned all his semen off of Dean, he shut down the shower and walked out to grab some towels, throwing one at Dean.

“Come, omega, let’s take a nap before dinner,” Castiel ordered, back in full alpha mode.

Dean was tired from that long drive and a nap sounded great. He followed Castiel into the bedroom and crawled into the massive bed. Dean remained naked as he was expected to, but thankfully Castiel pulled on some boxer briefs and a pair of sleep pants before crawling next to Dean, snuggling up behind him.

Dean wouldn’t have allowed Castiel to snuggle with him, but he knew they were being watched and an obedient omega would allow his alpha to cuddle therefore Dean went with it. At least Castiel got himself off in the shower, so Dean didn’t have to worry about an aroused and desperate alpha holding him.

***

Dean was dreaming of being back home again with his parents and Sam. Despite everything, he missed them, especially his brother. Dean was just dreaming of being in the backyard throwing around a baseball with Sam when he was gently woken up by a shake to his shoulder. “Dean, wake up. We can’t be late for dinner.”

Dean sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It took him a moment to reorient himself to his current reality before he crawled out of bed and allowed Castiel to reattach the leash to his collar. “Let me comb your hair,” Castiel said as he led Dean to the bathroom and grabbed a comb. Dean looked in the mirror and laughed. He had a serious case of bedhead.

Castiel smiled. “It’s good to hear you laugh.”

Once Dean’s hair was combed, Castiel led them down to dinner.

As they entered the dining room, Dean could tell that the table was nearly full without having to look up. They were the last to arrive. “My apologies, father. I chose to take a nap with my mate and I overslept.”

“You were nearly late, but I’ll overlook it this once.”

Castiel led Dean to the last empty chair next to his father-in-law. Beside the chair was a pillow. Once Castiel sat, Dean sank to his knees onto the pillow. From where Dean knelt, he knew his father-in-law as able to watch him very carefully, so Dean focused on schooling is features and following all that Castiel had taught him.

Dean allowed Castiel to feed him morsels from his plate. The food was delicious so Dean tried not to be too embarrassed at being hand fed. He knew all the other omegas there were in the same position. The conversation at the table mostly revolved around everyone’s day and Dean quickly began tuning it out.

It wasn’t until dessert was served that the conversation caught his attention again. One of Castiel’s brothers asked a question. “How is the omega legislation bill going? Do you have enough senators to get it passed yet?”

“We only need two more, and it’s as good as done,” Dean’s father-in-law boasted. Dean knew that the Novaks were very influential in politics, and before his parents had betrayed him, they had been railing against a proposed legislative bill that the Novaks were trying to get passed. The bill would strip all rights from omegas and force them to live the way the Novaks deemed all omegas should live.

From what Dean could remember, omegas born to beta parents would be removed from the home and raised in facilities like the current omega training facilities. They would also be adoptable by alphas, who could raise them as their own children or groom them to be a future mate.

The proposed legislation was so strict that even alphas who didn’t comply with the new law, regardless of mated status, would have their omega taken from them and they would both be sent to special training facilities. The entire thing was barbaric and would set the country back over one hundred years.

As Castiel fed Dean a piece of cake, Dean tried very hard not to say anything about the conversation, trying very hard to tune it all out. He managed to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn’t stop the tears of anger and frustration from running down his face.

“Castiel, why is your omega crying?” Dean’s father-in-law asked and Dean flushed with embarrassment and bowed his head lower.

Castiel patted his head gently. “He’s probably just tired from the long drive today.”

“Hmm. Well you know very well I do not tolerate tears during dinner. You will give him twenty extra spanks after dinner.”

 _Twenty? Fuck._ That meant he’d have to take a total of sixty. Dean tried very hard to calm himself again. If a few tears would lead to punishment, who knew what speaking out of turn would. He couldn’t wait to leave this estate behind for good.

Dessert was soon over and Dean steeled himself for what was to come.

Castiel and the other alphas pushed their chairs away from the table. Dean caught out of the corner of his eye as the other omegas immediately took their places and Dean followed suit, draping himself over Castiel’s legs. Thankfully Castiel had spread his legs a bit, so Dean’s cock and cage could dangle freely. This was going to be uncomfortable enough.

As soon as Dean was settled, Castiel began to spank, just as fast and efficiently as he’d done at the cabin earlier that day. He didn’t hold back, spanking Dean with full force. Dean did his best to just lie there and take it, as the stinging built up to a burning heat on his ass.

As he and the other omegas continued to be spanked, Dean could smell the mix of both alpha and omega arousal in the room. Everyone seemed to be getting aroused by the proceedings. _Of course, they were. Ugh._

Then, to Dean’s embarrassment, he began to feel a trickle of his own slick slide out around his plug. _Shit. Not now!_ Castiel clearly noticed it too as he briefly faltered in his spanking rhythm.

All the other alphas were now done spanking, while Castiel kept going, adding on the extra twenty spanks that his father had ordered. Dean’s ass began to burn hotter and hotter with each extra spank and he couldn’t stop the new flow of tears as something in him broke. He was in pain, but also frustratingly aroused at the same time.

Dean didn’t immediately register when Castiel finished spanking him, his ass throbbed as if the spanks were still raining down. “Come Dean, up. Let’s go to bed.”

Once Dean was standing, he was shocked to see several of the alphas were still in the room, vigorously fucking their omegas that they had bent over the table. Dean hadn’t even noticed as his entire world had zeroed down to the burning pain in his ass.

“Good night father. Dinner was excellent as always. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Castiel said before leading Dean away, not waiting for his father to respond.

Once they were back in Castiel’s suite, the alpha led Dean back into the bathroom. “Let me take care of your ass. I wasn’t expecting to have to punish you. I have some aloe that will help soothe the pain.”

“Yes, alpha.”

As Castiel gently rubbed the aloe over his ass, Dean felt his arousal spike again. That was embarrassing.

Castiel turned on the both water faucets in the bathroom and made like he was preparing to brush his teeth when he leaned in. “I know you won’t let me touch you, and I don’t want to molest you. I can smell your arousal and I want to help. I have toys we could use. Would you be okay with that?”

 _Fuck._ Castiel continuing being nice to him when his body was practically begging to be fucked. Dean almost gave in right then and there. Cas was clearly also aroused and he smelled _really_ good. Dean took several deep breaths to get himself back under control. “Yeah, a toy would be good…and…you can cum on me again if you want.”

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered, giving Dean a very quick little kiss behind his ear.

They quickly brushed their teeth before Castiel lead Dean back to the bed. He then went to get the dildo as Dean presented himself on the bed, like a _good obedient omega_. When Castiel returned, he groaned at the sight. “Good boy, Dean.”

Castiel was nude and crawled over to Dean. “Are you ready, omega? I’ll make you feel really good, I promise. If you need me to stop, just tell me. I promise I’ll stop.”

“Yes, Alpha, I’m ready. _Please._ ”

Castiel then removed Dean’s cage and plug, before sliding the dildo into Dean’s ass. Dean groaned with pleasure. He hadn’t gotten aroused or masturbated since several days before his claiming, so this felt so much better than he remembered.

Dean reached between his legs to stroke his now fully erect cock while Castiel kept fucking him with the dildo. “How do you want it, omega? Hard and fast or slow and gentle?”

Dean wasn’t sure, but it would be for the best if they could get this over with quickly. “Hard and fast, alpha. Please!”

Castiel groaned and began plunging the dildo as requested. He kept changing the angle until Dean cried out. Dean’s world burst with pleasure when the dildo hit his prostate. Dean pulled and stroked his cock harder as his world spiraled into pleasure. Dean was so close now…so close. “That’s it, Dean. Cum for me. Cum for me, my beautiful mate.”

Dean’s world exploded and his vision whited out as he came all over his hand and the bedspread below him. Once his orgasm had subsided, he collapsed, not even caring that he lay in the wet spot he’d just created. Dean barely noticed when Castiel removed the dildo and began masturbating over him. It wasn’t until he felt the hot splash of Castiel’s seed on his back and ass that he started coming back to himself.

Dean felt conflicted. Castiel had given him the pleasure he needed while he remained respectful and only fucked him with a dildo. He was keeping all the promises he’d made to Dean back at the cabin. Dean could feel himself start to soften towards Castiel. He didn’t want that to happen. He couldn’t forgive him for what he’d done to him… _could he?_

Dean then felt a warm, wet cloth on his back as Castiel cleaned up his mess. “Come on, get under the covers and let’s get some sleep.”

Dean wholeheartedly agreed with that plan, as he climbed under the covers. A few moments later Castiel turned off all the lights and joined him, once again clothed from the waist down before snuggling up next to Dean.

Just as Dean began drifting off, he heard Castiel confess something. “Thank you, Dean. You were perfect today. Thank you for everything. I love you so much.”

Dean felt his heart flutter at the sincere sounding confession of love. _Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are times when my characters have a mind of their own and apparently I had no control over Dean realizing that hand spankings truly do arouse him (the kinky bastard). Dean's going to have to deal with some frustrating weeks coming up. ;) I hope everyone is still enjoying this story.


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel receives good news and Dean begins to have some hope of getting away from the Novak Estate for good.

They had been back at the estate for nearly a month now and time was running out. Dean really didn’t want to have his heat hit while they were still under his father-in-law’s thumb. Castiel had been trying to apply for a passport for Dean as discretely as possible, which was difficult when their every move was monitored.

For an omega to receive a passport, there was a three-stage process. First, their alpha guardian or mate had to make the initial application, which Castiel had done online before they left the cabin. Following that was an interview for the alpha who submitted the application. Castiel had to make excuses of why he was leaving the estate in order to attend the interview, while he locked Dean into his suite in order to keep him safe.

Today Castiel had attended some business meeting with his brothers and Dean was once again locked in. He was pretending to take a nap when Castiel returned. Dean could tell that Castiel was nervous and excited about something as he paced beside the bed before shaking him. “Dean. Wake up.”

Dean rose, rubbing his eyes as if he had been asleep. “Yes, alpha?”

“I really need a shower. Join me.”

“Yes, alpha.”

Castiel stripped his clothing, leaving a trail of discarded items on the way towards the bathroom. Dean stepped into the shower, and turned around to face Castiel. As the alpha turned on the water, he forcefully pushed Dean back against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Dean was momentarily stunned. So far Castiel had never kissed him on the mouth. Dean really wanted to push him off but couldn’t risk it. The last time he tried that, his father-in-law had given him a painful lesson in obedience.

***

_Dean had been allowing Castiel more and more liberties with his body, but one evening it had gone too far. While presented on the bed, he felt Castiel’s cock perched at his very slick hole and he freaked, flipping onto his back and pushing Castiel away from him with his feet._

_The alpha was momentarily startled and apologized. They went to sleep that night without either of them having been satisfied._

_The next morning, before Castiel had even woken, Dean was dragged from their bed and down into the training room where his father-in-law waited. Castiel had followed, yelling for the guards to unhand Dean._

_The next thing Dean knew, he was being secured over one of the many styles of spanking benches, while his father-in-law fetched a wooden paddle from the wall. “You do not have the right to push away your alpha and mate when he wishes to mount you. Apparently you are not nearly as obedient as you have been letting on. I hope this will be a reminder as to your place within this house!”_

_The next thing Dean knew, his ass erupted in pain as the paddle was brought down again and again. He nearly passed out from the pain before it was all over. Castiel had been screaming at his father to stop but nothing would dissuade the man from punishing him._

_After it was all over, Dean was forced to his knees before the elder alpha. “If I see you pushing your mate away again, you will be sent to a training facility until you are completely and utterly broken.”_

***

Dean reminded himself of that day as Castiel kept kissing him. Dean could feel the pricks of pain in his eyes as he tried to hold back tears. This was the first time Castiel had forced himself on Dean since that incident, but that didn’t make it any better.

Then Castiel began to trail his kisses over to Dean’s neck before whispering into his ear. “I’m sorry I just really wanted to celebrate. I’ve done it. I just got word that your passport application was approved! All I need to do now is bring you in for a final interview and have your photograph taken. If we go tomorrow, we could leave here in less than a week!”

Dean could hardly believe his ears. He gently pushed Castiel back to look into his face and the alpha nodded with a brilliant smile on his face. Dean felt a burst of hope bloom in his chest and before he was even thinking about it, he began to kiss Castiel.

Castiel kissed him back fervently and this time around Dean happily allowed it. After they broke the kiss, Dean leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “Thank you. I’m sorry I almost ruined everything a couple of weeks ago. I was starting to fear…”

“You were afraid I had pretended to be nice in order to gain your trust?”

Dean nodded into the alpha’s shoulder.

“I know, and I’m sorry I almost lost my mind and forced myself on you. I...ugh…there’s no excuse for it. I knew I didn’t have your consent. I’m glad you pushed me away and brought me to my senses. I’m just so sorry my father brutalized you like that.”

“I’m just glad he didn’t rape me.”

“My father’s code may be unfair and unjust, but at least he always adheres to it. I’ve never seen him violate one of his own rules. Not even once.”

“Thank God for small favors,” Dean said sarcastically.

“Thanks for letting me kiss you. I was just so happy, I didn’t know how else to convey it.”

“Yeah, well, I guess it didn’t completely suck,” Dean said with a grin before lifting his head giving Castiel a quick peck on the lips. “Maybe I’ll let you do that again after you get me out of this hell hole.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Castiel teased. “Now please be on your best behavior tonight so we don’t miss our appointment tomorrow.”

“ _Yes, alpha._ ”

***

The next morning after breakfast Castiel led Dean and his freshly spanked ass towards the garage. They were trying to act as casual as possible. As they passed by the estate library, it was hardly a surprise to either of them that they encountered Castiel’s omnipresent father.

“Where are you off to today, son?”

“Oh, I’m considering some decorations for my mate. Perhaps a piercing or a tattoo. I can’t decide what would look best so I’m bringing him along to try a few things.”

Dean tried very hard to keep his head down. He and Castiel had discussed this and he tried to trust that the alpha had no intention of actually decorating him in that manner. If he came home with a tattoo instead of a passport today, all the trust Castiel had built with him would be completely broken.

“That sounds like a great idea, son. Just be home in time for dinner. I have an announcement to make tonight.”

“Yes, father.”

 _Great._ Castiel had been trying to have dinner in private as often as possible. Dean hated the family dinners and spankings. Hopefully they’d be out of this place within the next week.

They continued on their way to the garage and Castiel secured Dean into the back of his car as before. It wasn’t until they were away from the estate before Dean felt like he could finally speak freely again.

“What do you think the old man has to announce?”

“I’m not sure, but knowing father it’s probably nothing good. It’s likely they have made some in-roads on passing that omega legislation they’ve been lobbying. That would be my guess at least.”

“Fuck. That legislation is wrong on so many levels. You know that, right?”

“Yes, Dean. I agree. Even before you and I mated, I had argued against my father about it. It didn’t seem fair to remove children from their birth parents or to punish more liberal minded alphas.”

“You argued with him, but you still went along with that rape ceremony? And you treated me like a subhuman possession for weeks!”

“I know. For that I am sorry. I did view omegas more like pets than I did human. I just felt that good, obedient omegas should be treated better.”

“But it was okay to abuse me because I wasn’t good nor obedient?”

Castiel sighed. “Yes…No…I did believe that at the time, but I no longer do. You’re never going to forget that, are you?”

“Not for as long as the nightmares from those weeks keep waking me up at night, no.”

“You get nightmares?”

“Yeah, like I’m trapped in that damned training room and those implements just come alive and beat the living shit out of me.”

“I’m so sorry. I’ll do what I can to create better memories in the future then.”

“Yeah, let’s hope.”

***

Castiel led Dean into the passport office, where he sat down and Dean dutifully knelt at his feet. He was so used to kneeling now, it had practically come second nature to him. That concerned Dean, but there wasn’t much he could do about it right now.

It seemed to take ages but they were finally called into the office and once again Dean knelt at Castiel’s feet. Dean kept looking at Castiel’s shoes as the passport clerk shuffled around some papers.

“I see all your papers are in order,” the clerk said. “Dean, do you know why you’re here?”

“Yes sir,” Dean replied. “My alpha is applying for a passport for me.”

“Yes, but do you know why he’s applying for a passport?”

Dean tried to remember how to answer the questions based off some brief coaching that Castiel had given him in the shower that morning.

“Yeah, so we can travel outside of the country sometimes. I think he’s got a villa in Europe somewhere and maybe a hunting lodge up in Canada too.”

The clerk hummed and shuffled more papers.

“When is your next heat?”

 _What the hell does that have to do with anything?_ “About a week, give or take.”

“You are aware there are restrictions on travel when you are in heat?”

“Yes, I am aware.”

“Very well. Please stand up and come over here so I can take your photo.”

Dean stood and walked over to where a large blue curtain hung along one wall. He stood and posed for the photo.

Once that was done Dean went back to his previous position.

“Everything seems to be in order. You should receive the passport within the next ten business days, depending on postal delivery speeds.”

Dean felt a sense of panic rise in his chest. _Ten days? Castiel said he’d get them in less than a week!_

“I indicated that I would be picking them up personally. I don’t want them mailed. Is that no longer an option?”

The clerk did more shuffling. “Oh yes, my apologies Mr. Novak. I hadn’t noticed that check mark. Most people prefer the convenience of having them mailed. In that case, you can come back in three days to pick it up.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and Castiel placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Come, omega, let’s go,” Castiel directed and Dean rose and followed.

Once back in the car Castiel turned around and looked at Dean. “Okay, so now you know I wasn’t lying about the passport. I am afraid Father might be suspicious if we don’t come back with…something. Would you at least come to the shop with me and look at a few items? Please?”

“Seriously?”

“Haven’t you ever wanted a tattoo?”

“When I was younger,” Dean admitted.

“Look, I’ll let you pick out whatever you want, and you get to say where it goes. If you don’t like any of the options, then we can at least truthfully tell my father we at least looked.”

Dean nodded. That sounded fair enough. “Alright.”

Castiel drove to the shop he’d mentioned, Omega Tattoos and Piercings. Dean rolled his eyes but kept is mouth shut as Castiel led him inside.

The proprietor greeted them as they entered. “Good afternoon! Looking to decorate that beautiful boy of yours there?”

“Indeed I am,” Castiel said. “He’s been very good so I want him to pick out the design and choose where it goes.”

“Wow, he must be the best behaved omega in history. I’ve never had an alpha let an omega choose. Are you sure he’s up for it?”

“I’m certain. Stand up, Dean, so you can look through the catalog.”

Dean stood and made his way over to the counter. “Thank you, alpha.”

Dean flipped through the pages of designs, spotting a few that he’d never agree to, like _bitch_ , _omega whore_ and _pup maker_. Ugh. Once he was past the word designs and into the illustrations he saw a few he thought might look cool.

After a few agonizing moments deliberating, he made a choice. “I’ll get this one, on the inside of my left wrist,” he pointed to the design he chose. It was a small red heart, with black wings spread from it.

“Very well,” the proprietor said. “Come with me.”

Once Dean was situated in the chair, the proprietor made to strap him in and Dean sat up. “What the hell man?”

Castiel stepped in. “There is no need to restrain him. He chose the design and placement.”

The proprietor sighed. “Very well. This is all very unusual.”

Dean settled back into the chair and Dean felt Castiel put a hand on his shoulder. Oddly enough that simple touch helped calm him more than he would have expected.

***

Getting the tattoo hurt more than he’d expected, but it was a small enough design that it was completed quickly. Soon Dean and Castiel were driving back to the estate with enough time to take another shower before the family dinner they were expected to attend.

“Thank you, Dean.”

“For what?”

“Agreeing to the tattoo. Now my father will have no reason to suspect we were doing something else today. Three more days. If you can hold out for three more days, then we will go together to get your passport. We’ll stop by your parents’ house like you wanted and then we’ll head straight north to Canada. I’ve already set up some automated money transfers to happen just after we leave, but before my father can suspect anything.”

“You think he’d cut you off?”

“Oh, I’m certain he will. I’m going against everything that man believes in.”

“Thanks, Cas. Thanks for giving me a little bit of hope. I dunno how much longer I would have lasted if you had kept treating me like you did…but now…I’m starting to believe you might not be that monster I thought you were. Thank you.”

Castiel pulled off to the side of the road for a moment and Dean was wondering what was going on. Then he realized that the alpha was crying. Dean felt the urge to hug him, so he unhooked his own leash and crawled forward, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders.

“Hey, man, it’s okay.”

Castiel’s hands came up to clutch at Dean’s arms and he leaned his head against Dean’s. Dean reached up and guided Castiel to turn his head. For a moment Dean stared into his mate’s impossibly blue eyes and without a second thought, kissed him. Castiel reached up for him and pulled him closer until Dean was practically sitting in his lap.

Dean’s heart raced. He’d been fighting against getting closer to this man, but ever since Castiel had taken him to that cabin, he’d slowly wormed his way into Dean’s heart. Dean actually felt sorry for Cas when he saw him crying.

_Fuck, I’m starting to really care about him._

Castiel broke the kiss and noted the time. “We need to get back or we’ll be late for dinner. You don’t want to find out what happens if we’re late.”

Dean smiled and looked down at Castiel and kissed him one more time before crawling back to his place and clipping himself onto the leash.

“Home, Jeeves!” Dean teased as Castiel restarted the car and headed back onto the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope folks are enjoying Dean and Cas getting closer. 
> 
> If you're curious about the tattoo, the design/placement was inspired by this photo: https://i.imgur.com/UjrYSIz.jpg (will Cas get one too? Maybe...but not until they are in Canada because tattoos are for omegas, not alphas in this screwed up version of the US). ;)


	7. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel try to get Dean's passport without raising suspicion, and then go and visit Dean's family before heading out of town.

Dean paced nervously in front of the bed. Everything had to go perfect today. Castiel had decided not to pack any belongings as that would raise too much suspicion. All he had done was set up a scheduled transfer of money from his family bank account to a new private one, and they could use those funds to re-establish themselves once they made it to Canada.

What also had Dean worked up was that damned announcement his father-in-law made three days ago. Apparently, his lobbying efforts had paid off and he was confident that when Congress voted on the Dissolution of Omega Rights Bill, that it would pass. That vote was happening next week. Dean had been so angry at the news he failed to hide his emotions at dinner and his father-in-law immediately had Castiel bend him over the dining room table and administer twenty hits from his belt. That was in addition to his subsequent spanking. Dean’s ass was still sore from that.

Castiel had spent the rest of that evening doing his best to apologize to Dean as well as he could under the circumstances. All Dean knew was that they needed to get out of the country, and quick. Once they were in Canada, they could start thinking about next steps. For now, time was running out.

Dean was pulled out of his reverie when Castiel came back from his usual Friday morning jog with his brothers. Castiel frowned, probably smelling how nervous and stressed he was. “Dean, join me in the shower.”

Dean complied and was soon trying to relax under the hot spray. He was going to miss this shower, but not enough to justify staying in this house one minute longer than necessary. As Castiel came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the omega, Dean allowed himself to relax into the embrace. “Stop looking so worried. My father is going to wonder what’s going on.”

 _Shit._ “I’m sorry, Cas. I wasn’t thinking. Maybe you could tell him I’m scared about the _piercings_ you want to get me today?”

Castiel was nibbling on Dean’s ear. “Hmm excellent idea. I’d love to see you pierced. It’s almost a shame we won’t have time…”

“Don’t you dare!” Dean said in a loud whisper and Cas chuckled.

Once they were done showering, Dean still couldn’t shake his nerves. Castiel took his hand and led him over to the bed, pulling the omega over his knees. “Time for your spanking, my love.”

“Yes, alpha.”

Dean had to endure this one more time before they left the house. They had planned to go immediately after breakfast, under the guise of getting Dean some more _decorations_. Castiel began raining down the spanks on Dean harder and faster than normal and Dean whimpered. It was such a combination of pain and pleasure his head didn’t know which way was up.

What Dean didn’t realize until it was nearly over, was how the spanking calmed him. After the last blow landed, all the tension had gone out of him and he lay limply across the alpha’s lap. The tingling burn in his ass actually felt…good. _Huh_.

At least by the time they made it downstairs for breakfast, Dean was no longer a bundle of nerves, which was good because for some reason his father-in-law was paying particular attention to him this morning.

“I noticed that you gave your mate a rather vigorous spank this morning. Was your omega being naughty again, Castiel?”

Cas fed Dean a piece of bacon before responding. “No. He’s been perfect lately. He was just a bit jittery this morning because I’m taking in to get some piercings done today. I hadn’t quite decided on which ones I wanted the last time we were at the shop. I thought a more vigorous spank might calm him.”

“It appears to have worked. He seems much more docile now.”

 _I’ll show you docile you crazy old coot._ Dean dearly wished he could speak up and give his father-in-law a taste of his own medicine, but he wasn’t going to jeopardize today for anything.

Castiel purposely did not rush through breakfast. He took his time feeding Dean from his plate and Dean loved that he always gave him the best bits of everything. It was sort of endearing. Dean could hardly believe this was the same alpha who raped and tortured him for two weeks. He still couldn’t forget that it happened, but he was starting to see Castiel much differently these days.

“I look forward to seeing those new decorations this evening. You will join us for dinner tonight, won’t you?”

“Yes, father,” Castiel lied. Well, Dean hoped he was lying. A tiny part of his brain still worried that he was going to be betrayed yet again.

After breakfast Castiel took Dean back to their quarters and they did the final preparations for their outing. Castiel took off his cage and removed his plug so that Dean had a chance to use the bathroom before they left. Castiel changed into clothes that would be appropriate for a trip into town, but were also more comfortable for travel.

Dean had to admit that the alpha did look good in the tight black t-shirt, leather jacket and dark blue jeans he’d put on. He was also jealous that he couldn’t wear something similar. He wouldn’t be able to put clothes on until they crossed over into Canada.

Once Castiel was done changing, he put Dean on his leash and led him out to the car. Dean decided instead of looking excited, to look slightly miserable, to keep up the pretense of not wanting the _piercings_ he was supposedly getting. On their way to the garage they ran into Castiel’s brother Michael and his mate.

“Hey Castiel, I was thinking of maybe joining you guys today? I’ve been thinking of getting my mate some piercing as well,” Michael greeted.

_Shit. No._

“I actually have some errands to run before we make it to the shop, so why don’t you go on ahead without us?” Castiel replied casually.

Michael looked a little put off but just shrugged. “Alright, maybe we’ll still be there when you’re done with your _errands_. Come, omega, let’s get you cleaned up before we head out.”

“Yes, alpha,” the omega replied meekly.

Dean’s heart was still racing when they finally existed the estate grounds. “Thanks for the quick thinking back there, Cas. I thought we were caught for sure.”

“We might still be,” Castiel growled. “Michael is following us. I am guessing my father has become suspicious and has sent him to spy on us.”

“Fuck! Ugh…sorry. I just knew something would go wrong.”

“I think I can lose him, so just hold on.”

With that, Castiel sped up, dodging other cars, slipping through yellow lights, and zig zagging through town. “I don’t see him behind us anymore. I think we’re safe. Just in case, I’m going to park a few blocks from the passport office and we’ll go on foot.”

Castiel parked in front of an erotic omega toy shop that was located half-way between the tattoo and piercing shop and the post office. He led Dean inside and asked about a back exit. Hopefully if Michael was still watching them, he’d think Castiel was going to buy some kinky toys to use on Dean.

They finally made it to the passport office without seeing any signs of Michael. Castiel led Dean to the counter, where he dutifully knelt. “Hi. I’m here to pick up the passport for my omega? My name is Castiel Novak and my mate is Dean Novak.”

“One moment please.”

As the minutes dragged on, Dean was sure something else was going to go wrong. Maybe they accidentally mailed the passport instead of holding it for pickup. Maybe there was an irregularity and they contacted Castiel’s father. So many possibilities flooded Dean’s mind and he felt himself start to panic.

“Here you are, sir.”

Dean blinked several times and he looked up to see Castiel smiling down at him, holding his passport. Dean nearly collapsed as he felt the rush of relief come over him. Castiel put a hand on his shoulder to steady him and then helped him stand so they could make their way back to the car. Castiel carefully tucked the passport into his inside jacket pocket, right next to his own, for safekeeping.

Dean was convinced Michael would be lying in wait for them outside, but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. They made their way back to Castiel’s car and got back on the road, and Dean sighed with relief.

“Do you still want to stop by your parent’s house?” Castiel asked. “We shouldn’t spend too much time before we start heading north.”

“Yeah. I just need to talk to them one more time. I don’t know if they’ll tell me, but I need to know why they gave me to you so…willingly.”

***

As they pulled up to the house, Dean saw his dad and Sam tossing a football to each other in the front yard. They looked shocked to see him and Castiel.

Castiel led him out of the car and over to his dad. “We can’t stay long, Mr. Winchester, but Dean really wanted to talk to you.”

A moment later, Dean’s mom came running out of the house. “Dean? Dean!” She pulled Dean into a fierce mama bear hug, the kind he’d been missing so much. “Hey mom. Miss me?”

Mary looked at him with tear filled eyes. “You have no idea. Come on, come inside. I’ll make some coffee.”

As Dean entered the house behind Castiel, the scents wafting around him flooded him with memories. Happy days running around this house, chasing after Sam, eating mom’s home cooked meals, catching the ball with his dad in the yard. Dean couldn’t help the tears that crested and slid down his face.

As Castiel sat on the couch in the living room, he looked down at his kneeling mate and noticed the tears and reached to brush them away. “Don’t cry, Dean. Please?”

Dean nodded and took a deep breath, just as his mom came in with a tray of coffee for everyone.

“So, what’s going on?” John asked. “There isn’t a problem is there? We’re sorry we weren’t able to train him up proper for you Mr. Novak, so I’m sure you had your hands full with Dean, but it looks like you have him well in hand now.”

Castiel sighed, unclipped Dean’s leash and patted the spot next to him on the couch. “Dean, come sit next to me.”

John and Mary gasped at the gesture. Dean stood and sat down next to Cas, wincing because of his still sore bottom.

Castiel then looked at John. “No, there is no problem at all. Dean just needed to ask you something. Now that he’s mated, he hoped you might be more amenable to answering his question.”

“Okay, so what’s the question?” John asked.

“Why’d you sell me out, dad?” Dean asked pointedly. “After years of preaching omega rights and freedom, you went complete one-eighty on me and you refused to tell me why. I need to know.”

John and Mary exchanged a look and John took a deep breath. “Sammy, go to your room.”

“Hey, no! I want to know too. Dean’s my brother. I heard all the speeches about omega rights from you just as Dean did. Whatever it is, I have the right to know too,” Sam insisted.

“John, you can’t keep this from them forever. It’s time they knew,” Mary interjected.

John rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. “What I’m about to tell you cannot leave this room. Dean, can we trust your alpha? Are you sure he won’t snitch?”

“I dunno what you mean by snitch, but…” Dean looked at Castiel for a long moment. “Yeah, you can trust him.”

“It was a couple of months before your birthday. Some goons that said they worked for the Novak Corporation came by the shop and asked to speak with me. They seemed to know all about your mom and our activities in the Omega Freedom movement. They knew you were about to turn eighteen and they insisted that you be on the registry. Or else.”

Dean and Sam both gasped simultaneously. “The Novak Corporation?!” Dean yelled as he looked angrily at Castiel.

Castiel raised his hands in innocence. “I…I’m sorry. I had no idea. I swear I didn’t!”

“What did they threaten to do?” Dean asked John.

“They were going to have you sent to an omega training facility, Sam would be rehomed and raised by an alpha parent, and they would burn our house down while we slept, possibly killing us both. They knew everything about us. Where we lived, where Sam went to school, everything.”

“Why would the Novak Corporation be that interested in my joining the registry? Are they going after other families with omegas too?” Dean asked.

John shook his head. “I asked the other members of the Omega Freedom group and no one else received any threats as far as I know.”

“What the fuck? Castiel?”

Castiel had a crestfallen look on his face. “Oh no. No, no, no. Dean I am so sorry. Sorrier than you can ever imagine. I had no idea my father would go through such lengths.”

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?”

“Several months ago, I saw you out with your mom. You…you’re so beautiful. It was like love at first sight for me. I became obsessed. I had no idea my father knew. I think I stalked you on TwitFace. Then my father began to remind me about my duty as an alpha and since I had completed college it was time for me to choose a mate. He insisted I start looking at the omega registry. When…when I found you on it…I’m sorry. I didn’t know he threatened your parents…I’m…so sorry, Dean.”

Castiel got up and ran from the room, sobbing. Dean took a deep breath and followed. “I’ll go check on him.”

Dean found Castiel sitting on the steps out to the back yard, sobbing. After everything that had happened over the last several weeks, it all started to make sense now and he knew Castiel was telling the truth.

Dean sat down and pulled Castiel into an embrace. “Hey, it’s okay. I believe you. C’mere. It’s okay.”

Castiel clung to Dean, sobbing into his shoulder. After several moments, he sat back and looked at Dean, his eyes rimmed red and puffy. “I am so sorry Dean. I always knew my father wasn’t the easiest person to get along with but…back then I had no idea he’d stoop to something like that.”

“Well…it was kinda sweet…even if he was a complete asshole in how he went about it. I think he just wanted to see you happy.”

Dean reached out and wiped away Castiel’s tears and the alpha looked up at him. “I am happy. You do make me so happy, Dean. I just hope…one day…maybe?”

“Yeah, maybe one day. Let’s just get our assess to Canada first. Then we can think about the future, okay?”

Castiel nodded. “Okay. Let’s not tell your parents about that. They may be under surveillance too.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, good idea.”

They both went back inside. John and Mary were still in the living room, but Sam had disappeared. Dean had an idea where he was. “I’m gonna go talk to Sam. Don’t go blaming Castiel for this dad. He didn’t know, okay?”

John nodded.

Dean ran up the stairs to Sam’s room, knocking on the door before he entered. He found Sam curled up on his bed.

“Hey, Sammy, mind if I park my naked ass here for a moment?”

Sam looked up at him and laughed. “How can you still crack jokes after…all that?”

“Living under the same room as Castiel’s dad for the last several weeks. Let’s just say it’s given me a thicker skin.”

“But Castiel? Does he treat you alright?”

“It was a bit rough in the beginning. He was taking a lot of pointers from his dad. When that wouldn’t work…well he literally ran away. Took me with him. We spent two weeks finally getting to know each other without all of the damned surveillance he has going on at the estate. It’s everywhere Sammy. Even the damned bedrooms!”

“Wow. And so…what now?”

“All you need to know is that Cas and I are cool. I believe that he didn’t know what a son-of-a-bitch his dad is. He treats me right, as much as he’s able to. Don’t you worry, I’ll be fine. Okay?”

Sam sat up and pulled Dean into a hug. “Yeah, okay. I miss you, though.”

“Yeah, I miss you too. I dunno when I’ll be able to see you again, but I just needed to hear from mom and dad about what really happened. Man, that explains a lot.”

“Yeah, it does. So, are you taking off soon?”

“Yeah, Cas and I gotta get back. It wa so good seeing you, bro. You watch out for mom and dad, alright?”

“Yeah. I will. Love ya, man.”

***

Dean and Cas made their farewells and headed back on the road. They had a lot of ground to cover. They had another half-hour before the money would transfer and Dean hoped that Castiel’s dad didn’t find out and block it before it happened.

They managed to get to the highway going north without incident and within several hours they had crossed state lines, when they finally stopped at a gas station for a break and to refuel. “Let me go in first,” Castiel said. “I’ll make sure it’s safe.”

Dean really needed to use the bathroom, but he was willing to wait a few more minutes. Dean saw as Castiel peeked into the convenience store to see if there was anything about them on the TV. He turned and quickly ran back to the car. He began fueling quickly. He must have only put a few gallons in when he jumped back into the car and took off.

“It’s all over the news. There’s an APB out for us. I didn’t want to pump and run, but I couldn’t risk them tracing our location from using a card. I’m just glad this station didn’t require payment upfront. The clerk looked like he was asleep so he won’t notice for awhile.”

Dean groaned. _Fuck_.

Castiel kept driving, taking more backroads now. They had to make it to the Canadian border before sunrise.

“Don’t worry, Dean. We’ll make it. I’ll try to get gas again in another hour or so. Before then I’ll try to stop long enough so we can get a restroom break, alright”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, just drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took awhile. I've had a couple of commissioned stories to write and I'm also reworking some parts of my first novel. 
> 
> If you want to follow what I'm doing you can find me on social media:
> 
> http://kleineganz.tumblr.com/ (warning, I reblog NSFW fan art...a lot).   
> http://kleinefanfics.tumblr.com/ (side-blog for my fanfics)  
> http://twitter.com/Kleineganz (not as active here as I should be)  
> http://kleineganz.com/ My personal blog. Not very active right now.  
> http://twitter.com/GBalend (the Twitter account I'm using to promote my novel and other writing projects, currently more active).  
> http://balend.net/ My author's blog and probably the most active blog I have right now.


	8. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel try to make it to the Canadian border.

Castiel had been driving for nearly an hour before he finally felt safe enough to pull over onto a dirt road long enough so they could stop and empty their aching bladders. “I’m going to take that stupid cage off of you,” Castiel said, taking the key out of his pocket. “You really don’t need it anymore. Feel free to take the plug out too if you want.”

“Thanks, man.” Dean reached around, removed it and tossed it into the woods. A moment later he slightly regretted that action as he now felt so…empty. Hopefully _that_ would pass.

Next Castiel went to dig through the trunk of the car and threw a set of sweats at him. “Here, since we’re officially fugitives now anyway, there’s no point in you trying to act the part of a _good omega_.  You might as well be more comfortable. Feel free to ride shot gun with me if you want.”

Dean pulled on the sweats and then got a mischievous look his eye. “Can I drive?”

“You know how to drive?”

“Yeah, my dad taught me. He would take me out to the back roads as soon as my legs were long enough to reach the pedals.”

“Wow. Well then go ahead. I would love to get a little rest.”

Dean grinned as Castiel tossed him the keys. This wasn’t his dad’s Impala, but it was a really nice BMW. As Dean slid behind the wheel, wearing clothes in the first time in so long, without the damned cock cage and anal plug, he almost felt human again.

“So, which roads were you plannin’ to take?” Dean asked as he pulled back onto the road they had been on.

“I was aiming to drive to Winnipeg, and the most direct route is to take I-29 straight north. However, since I saw the news in Sioux Falls, I’ve been following Highway 75 instead. We can take that almost the entire way, but once we hit Donaldson in Minnesota, I was going to jog east and take Highway 59 up to Winnipeg instead. It’s less traveled.”

Dean nodded. “Gotcha.”

“There’s a small town another hour up the road,” Castiel continued. “I think we might be safe to get gas there. I do have some cash on me so I won’t have to pump and run again.”

“Okay, you get some rest, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

***

An hour later, Dean pulled into the gas station. It was the middle of the night and the sleepy little town was dark and quiet. He shook Castiel awake. “Hey, we’re here.”

Castiel yawned and got out. He pumped the gas first this time, before heading to pay the attendant who also seemed half-asleep. Hopefully the kid hadn’t been paying that much attention to the news. At least with a full tank, they should make it the rest of the way without needing gas again.  

Castiel came back with a couple of bottles of water and bags of chips for them. “He didn’t seem suspicious of me. I couldn’t smell any sort of recognition on him. Thankfully I’m looking pretty scruffy compared to any photos that might be circulating, and you do as well.”

“Gee thanks.”

“It will work in our favor. They are looking for a wealthy, clean-cut alpha and his very naked, clean-cut omega. With your build with clothes on, you look more like an alpha from a distance. Keep your collar under your clothes and we might still pull this off.”

Dean got them back on the road again and let Castiel get some more sleep. Once they got closer to the Canadian border, they both would need their wits about them.

***

Castiel slept until Dean passed into Minnesota. So far they hadn’t been stopped or pulled over, so they took that as a good sign. It was their hope that the police were focused on the main interstate and hadn’t thought to check the back roads and highways yet.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Castiel sat up and turned on the radio. “I’ve been afraid to listen to it, but we should know what we’re getting ourselves into.”

Castiel kept tuning it until he found a news station that came in relatively clear.

“ _…and in the latest on the runaway Novak case, authorities have set up a road block on Northbound Interstate 29. They still believe that Castiel Novak, the youngest son of the CEO of Novak Corporation, is fleeing to Canada with his omega, Dean as a response to his father’s lobbying efforts to pass the Dissolution of Omega Rights Bill…_ ”

“You were right, Cas. They’re focused on the Interstate,” Dean smirked.

“ _…In other news, the Prime Minister of Canada has said at a press conference he held only an hour ago, that if Castiel Novak does somehow manage to elude authorities and make it to the border of Canada, that they will be granted immediate asylum. Canadian border agents at all check points are keeping an eye out for the pair and are expected to assist them crossing the border into safety. People around the world are holding their breath to see what happens in this unprecedented act of rebellion…_ ”

“Wow, dude. We’re famous! People are actually rooting for us!” Dean said with a laugh. For the first time since this all started, Dean felt real hope bloom in his chest. “C’mon man. We’re gonna make it. I know we will.”

“I am…cautiously optimistic. However, I suspect some of that may have not been truthful,” Castiel said grimly. “My father has been known to manipulate the media before. They might also be expecting us along this road, perhaps even before Donaldson…”

Castiel pulled a map out of the glove compartment and studied it. “Ok, I have a new plan, and we’re not heading to Winnipeg anymore. If the Canadian authorities really are expecting us, we can cross at any checkpoint. We’re going to detour farther east and cross the border at a place called Pinecreek. It looks like it’s the middle of nowhere, but they have an airstrip, which may prove advantageous.”

“It’s going to be light soon, shouldn’t we try to ditch this car and steal another one?” Dean suggested.

Castiel shook his head. “There’s no time. The faster we make it to the border, the better. Let’s just try and stay under the radar as long as we can.”

Dean continued to drive, following Castiel’s direction as they zig zagged their way along various highways and side roads, avoiding towns as much as possible. Dean did his best to keep to the posted speed limits to avoid getting pulled over.

They had just skirted around another small town when sirens finally did blare behind them. Dean hadn’t been doing anything wrong, so the trooper must have identified their car. “Fuck. What should I do?”

“We’re so close, do you think you can outrun him?” Castiel asked. “We’re only about thirty-five miles from the border.”

“Just watch me,” Dean said with a grin as he began to increase their speed, pulling away from the pursuing vehicle.

“Make a left up ahead,” Castiel directed and Dean slowed down just enough to make the turn, screeching their tires as they went.

“It looks like we may have lost him,” Dean said with a sigh of relief, but kept their speed up, just in case.

“In another ten miles, you’ll need to make a very quick left and a right, to get onto Highway 11, then a left onto Highway 89 a few miles farther up. That will get us across the border.”

Dean was buzzing with excitement now. Freedom was so close he could taste it. Then, out of nowhere, there were three cars with sirens blaring, speeding up from behind. _Shit!_

Dean put the literal pedal to the metal and pushed Castiel’s BMW as fast as it would go hoping to outrun the trio of state troopers, when he saw several more just up ahead, driving in formation in front of him. “Now what do we do? We’re surrounded!”

“Veer off, take that side road up ahead!” Castiel shouted.

Dean turned sharply, very likely leaving skid marks on the road as he turned. Castiel guided Dean through several left and right turns to try and circumvent the troopers while still heading towards the border crossing. Unfortunately they had to get onto Highway 89 in order to make it across the border. There were no other border crossings close enough to reach with the amount of gas they had left.

As they approached Highway 89 from the side road they were on, that’s when they encountered a blockade and with the troopers behind them, there was literally nowhere left to run. Dean finally slammed on the brakes just before he almost rammed into one of the cars blocking their path, stopping just in time.

They were so close. Less than ten miles to the border. Dean’s buzz of excited energy dropped away as the troopers approached their car with guns drawn.

“C’mon Dean, give up peacefully. No need to give them an excuse to hurt you any more than we already have,” Castiel said with a sigh of deep disappointment.

Tears of anger and frustration were rolling down Dean’s face but he complied. “Yes, alpha.”

Dean exited the car and put his hands up in surrender. Then everything was a blur as he was roughly turned around, pressed against the car and his hands cuffed behind him. They had their _rights_ read to them as they were escorted towards one of the state troop vehicles.

“Hang on there, boys, I’m taking them in personally,” someone was shouting and running towards them.

“Yes sir, Sheriff,” the trooper that was holding on to Dean said.

“C’mon you two, my vehicle is this way,” the Sheriff pointed, and the troopers changed direction, leading Dean and Castiel towards the sheriff’s patrol car. Once they were secured in the back seat, the doors were closed and they were locked in.

Castiel looked like he was in shock and Dean just gave in to the mix of grief and fear that threatened to overwhelm him as he leaned his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry Dean? You did everything you could to try and outrun them. I underestimated how many resources they would have available.”

“No, it’s not that. If…if I had just been a good, obedient omega. Like the kind your dad expected, then this would never have happened. We’d be back at the estate. You’d be safe. I wouldn’t be facing an omega training facility…or worse.”

“I really want to hug you right now,” Castiel admitted as he leaned his head against Dean’s. “I’m the one whose sorry. I failed you as an alpha and your mate. It’s my job to keep you safe…Dean, I’m so sorry.”

Dean and Castiel curled up into each other as best as they could with their hands cuffed behind them. That’s how the sheriff found them when he finally got into his vehicle and began to drive. Dean didn’t pay attention to where they were going, he just assumed they’d be taken to the local jail until they could be extradited back to Kansas.

After a few minutes of driving, Castiel exclaimed, “Dean! Look!” Dean rose his head and looked out of the front window. He couldn’t believe his eyes, but they were approaching a big white and red sign that read, “Welcome to Canada.”

The sheriff chuckled. “You’re both almost safe now, just hang tight.”

“You’re…helping us?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I couldn’t let that asshole of a CEO get away with what he’s trying to pull off. If you two make it Canada, support for that damned bill will disappear, and quick. You two have been a shining beacon of hope to a lot of us who believe in omega rights. I’ll be damned if I let you get caught just ten miles from the border.”

The sheriff pulled up to the border patrol and rolled down his window. “Howdy, I believe I have a couple of people you folks are looking for. They are here seeking asylum.”

Before Dean knew it, he and Castiel were being helped out of the car and uncuffed. “Welcome to Canada,” one of the border patrol agents said, shaking their hands.

Dean turned to the sheriff and gave him a hug. “Thank you. Wow, you have no idea what this means to us. You are awesome. Seriously awesome.”

Castiel shook the man’s hand as well. “Thank you. If you ever need anything, just let me know. There aren’t enough words to express my gratitude.”

“Just stay safe, for both your own sake, and for the sake of all the omegas in our country,” the sheriff replied. “That’s all I can ask for.”

The past twenty-four hours had been such a roller coaster, Dean wasn’t sure which way was up anymore. Just knowing they were across the border and safe, that was all he needed to know for now.

“C’mon, we have a plane waiting for you,” one of the border agents said. “They’ll fly you to Ottawa. The Prime Minister is waiting to meet you both.”

Dean was still in a bit of a daze as they were driven to the tiny airstrip and led onto a small plane. As they settled into their seats, Dean willingly snuggled into Castiel’s arms and watched through the tiny window as the world dropped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a roller coaster to write! :) I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter. I'm not sure how much more story there is to tell, but there is at least one more chapter. Maybe more, depending on my muse and continued inspiration.
> 
> By the way, I used Google Maps to help plot their escape route from Lawrence, Kansas, to Winnipeg, Canada (and then all the little detours they took). So, yeah there's this tiny town in Minnesota right on the border with an airstrip that actually runs from the US to Canada.


	9. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safely in Canada, Dean and Castiel get settled in, just before Dean's heat hits. (NSFW, but very happy and consensual sexy times ensue).

After they arrived in Ottawa, everything was a whirlwind for Dean and Castiel. First, they were taken to meet the Prime Minister of Canada, who welcomed them to the country and granted them full amnesty in front of a crowd of reporters and photographers. Afterward they were taken to several interviews and Dean tried to answer the barrage of questions as best as he could.

By the time it was early evening, the lack of food and sleep finally took its toll on Dean. They were being escorted to yet another interview, when Dean’s eyes felt heavy and his legs turned into jelly. He just collapsed onto the ground as unconsciousness took him.

When Dean finally woke up again, he felt like he was floating. He was snuggled into the most comfortable bed he’d ever been in before, covered in what felt like a cloud and surrounded by pillows. Even as consciousness creeped in, Dean was reluctant to follow, trying to bury himself further into the soft cloud of comfort he found himself in.

“Dean? Are you awake? Please, Dean…are you alright?”

Castiel’s voice sounded rough from sleep and worry and it pulled Dean further into consciousness. The omega cracked open an eye and looked around until it settled on Castiel who was lying next to him.

“Um, yeah, I think so, how are you? What happened?

“I’m fine. You passed out last night. They brought us to a hotel so we could get some rest,” Castiel explained.

Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up. “And how are you? Did you get any rest?”

Castiel smiled. “I fine. I got some sleep while you were driving, remember? Plus, I just got to sleep the whole night next to you without worrying about what my father might do to you.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean’s groggy brain finally caught up with current events. “We made it, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, Dean. We made it. We’re safe.”

Dean just couldn’t help his overwhelming need to hug Castiel. He crawled closer to the alpha and just pulled the man into an embrace. “Thank you. You kept every promise you made ever since you took me up to that cabin. Every one. I owe you so much. I know we had a rough start but dude you’ve turned out to be an awesome mate.”

Castiel blushed and ducked his head at the compliment, which was absolutely adorable.

“We’re still not…complete mates though, are we?” Castiel reminded Dean. “You said you fought part of the bond?”

“Yeah, I did. Can you blame me for fighting it? The way we were forced to mate?”

“Do you think…we could get a do-over? Maybe? _Please_?”

Dean studied the Alpha for a moment. He felt so much affection for the alpha now that he never imagined he would. He risked his life and freedom for him and unlike his own family, hadn’t betrayed him despite everything he would risk.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” Dean said with a smile as he reached out and took Castiel’s hand in his. “My heat’s gonna hit really soon and I know I’m going to be begging for your knot anyway, but yeah, you have my full consent. Knot me, claim me. This time I’ll be yours, willingly.”

Dean saw tears welling in Castiel’s eyes and he cupped the alpha’s face, pulling him into a kiss. They kissed each other breathless and after it broke, Castiel buried his face in Dean’s neck. “I am still so ashamed. If it hadn’t been for my infatuation with you, you wouldn’t ever have been in this position.”

“True, but look, if all this hadn’t happened, we wouldn’t have called attention to what your dad and others like him were trying to pass in Washington. Now at least the world knows and maybe…just maybe that’ll be enough to stop it.”

Castiel nodded. “I suppose you’re right. My father was trying to have that bill passed quietly and the next thing you would have known, you would be shipped off to some training facility and then auctioned off to the highest bidder.”

Dean shuddered at the thought. “I don’t know if I could have survived that, to be honest.” Dean’s stomach rumbled in seeming agreement and they both laughed.

“Maybe we should get dressed and have something to eat?” Castiel suggested and Dean heartily agreed.

As he got out of bed Dean realized that they weren’t just in a hotel room, but a large suite. There was an attached living and dining room, not unlike the suite Castiel had back at the estate. In the bedroom there was a large walk-in closet with several sets of new clothing. Dean found a pair of jeans just his size and grabbed those, along with some boxer-briefs, socks, and a t-shirt.

Before getting dressed, Dean decided he needed a shower first after getting a whiff of himself. Neither of them had showered since that last morning at the estate, which must have been almost thirty-six hours ago now.

The shower wasn’t nearly as fancy as Castiel’s, but it was still large enough for two. Castiel was already in the shower and Dean took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man’s body. At the estate he hadn’t been able to look up much and so he rarely had the chance to just look at Castiel like this.

Dean felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he took his first good look at what hung between Castiel’s legs. Ok, so, that was the cock Dean was raped with but…damn it looked nice. Dean coughed in embarrassment and shook himself out of his reverie before approaching the shower door and rapping on it. “Mind if I join you?”

Castiel turned to him with a smile. “Come on in!”

Dean stepped in and soon they were both soaping each other. For the first time he was able to enjoy running his hands across Castiel’s back and chest without worrying about what his father-in-law was seeing. The prying eyes were gone and they could finally relax and be themselves.

The realization of that hit Dean hard and he couldn’t help the sob that escaped his throat as he leaned his head against Castiel’s back.

“Dean? What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, his voice filled with concern.

Castiel turned and Dean just fell into his embrace, sobbing. The release of emotion overwhelmed him. Castiel just held him while he just let it all pour out of him, until he hung limply in the alpha’s arms.

It wasn’t until the next insistent rumble of his stomach that Dean final righted himself. “Sorry man, I just…the fact we could just be here together and knowing your dad’s not watching us anymore. It just hit me. I didn’t realize how much I had been holding in.”

“I totally understand,” Castiel said, leaning in and giving Dean a quick kiss. “Come on, let’s finish up and get some food before we both collapse.”

Soon Dean was pulling on those jeans along with a pair of boots he’d also found, before slipping the t-shirt on. Castiel whistled as Dean stood up. “Your ass fills those jeans out in all the right ways. Whoever decided omegas should always be naked has absolutely no imagination.”

Dean laughed and blushed at the compliment.

Castiel came closer and fingered his collar. “Do you…want me to get this removed? We’re mates already anyway, so it’s not like you really need this…”

Dean’s fingers came up to run his fingers across the thin metal. “Nah. I think I want to keep it. At least for now. It’s the first piece of jewelry you ever gave me,” Dean said with a wink. “Besides, it’s a reminder of everything I’ve had to endure.”

“Okay, but if you ever want to remove it, you have my permission…not that you need it, but I won’t get angry if you did remove it.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean said with a smile and took Castiel’s hand and led him to the dining room where breakfast was already set up. The alpha must have called and let room service know they were up and had it set up while they were in the shower.

This time, instead of kneeling on a pillow next to Castiel, Dean sat in the chair opposite him at the table. Dean had his own dishes and utensils, just like he’d had when he was growing up. He was struggling to wrap his head around how much his life had changed in such a short span of time. Many of the events were now fuzzy in his head because of how tired he’d been.

“Did we…actually meet the Prime Minister yesterday? It’s all such a blur,” Dean asked as he dug into the pile of pancakes on his plate.

“Yes, we did, and he’s granted us full asylum here in Canada. I haven’t yet checked on the status of my finances yet, but we’re safe and he’s going to help us as much as he can.”

“What’ll we do if your dad blocked your money transfer?”

“I’m not sure, I hadn’t thought that far ahead” Castiel said with shrug.

“Well you could get a job, right?” Dean asked. “Didn’t you say you graduated from college?”

“With a degree in history. Novaks always go to college, but it’s not like we ever use our degrees. Only my oldest brother had to focus on business administration since our father was grooming him to take over the company someday.”

“How about teaching? I bet you’d be good at that,” Dean suggested.

Castiel nodded. “That is a possibility. Also, if there’s a history museum in Canada that’s hiring, I could potentially do that sort of work as well. What about you?”

“What about me? I’m an omega.”

“I think they let omegas hold jobs here in Canada. Is there something you wanted to be when you were growing up?”

Dean thought about it for a long moment as he kept enjoying his food. “Mechanic. I always wanted to be a mechanic. I worked with my dad on his car all the time. A classic 1967 Chevy Impala. Man, I loved that car.”

“Wow, I’m impressed. That’s a great skill to have. You were lucky you were raised by beta parents.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “Don’t I know it. So, do you think that vote will still go through?”

“I’m not sure. Our escape was all over the news and it sounded like it might impact the vote.”

“Is there anything more we can try to do? That vote is just a few days, isn’t it?”

Castiel pulled out his phone. Dean knew that he’d kept it off during their bid for freedom to help prevent being tracked. He turned it on now and started checking through some things on it. A few moments later Castiel broke into a smile. “Good news! The vote has been delayed by a month. There was so much chaos after our escape, they felt they couldn’t go forward without further deliberation!”

“Man, that is good news. With my heat about to hit I wasn’t sure how much I could have done.”

“Now we have time. I’ll ask the office of the Prime Minister if we can hold a press conference,” Castiel suggested. “After we’ve gotten you through your heat.”

Dean smiled as he stuffed another piece of pancake into his mouth and washed it down with some coffee. “How long are they going to let us stay here?”

“Until we’re back on our feet. Probably not more than a couple of months though. We can start to plan all that later though. Let’s just recuperate first?”

“Sounds like a plan, so what did you want to do today?” Dean asked.

“Well, I need to go check on our financial situation. I chose an international bank to transfer funds to and there’s a branch here in Ottawa. Then I was hoping to pick up some heat supplies for you. Do you want to come with or would you rather stay here and rest?”

“I’ll come with. The chance to get out and about and act like a normal human being? That’d be awesome.”

Castiel stood and offered Dean his hand and they exited the hotel suite hand-in-hand. What they didn’t expect was an undercover security guard to follow them. “I’ve been asked to keep an eye on you so you remain safe. They aren’t sure you both wouldn’t be kidnapped and dragged back across the border.”

Dean hadn’t even thought of that possibility but he was sure glad someone did.

Castiel found out that only a fraction of his money made it to his new accounts, but it would suffice until they could find themselves jobs and their own place to stay. For now, they were under government protection and they were expected to remain in their suite or under guard for the time being.

That was fine by the both of them.

Castiel took some of the money he did have and they went shopping for the heat supplies for Dean, and they also bought themselves some clothes of their own, along with a few other personal items, before they returned to the hotel.

That evening, Castiel sat down with Dean and talked through everything regarding his coming heat and made sure Dean was still consenting and would allow his mate to help him through it the way only an alpha could. Which would mean having sex. A whole lot of sex.

***

Later that night Dean woke up, tossing and turning. He was drenched in sweat and felt like he was in a sauna. Getting up, he tore his pajamas off in an effort to cool down.

“Dean?” Castiel asked with a groggy voice.

“Cas, it’s starting. My heat…I’m so hot…it feels like a furnace in here,” Dean whined.

“Come here. Come back to bed. We talked about this. Let me take care of you, please?”

Dean crawled back on the bed and Castiel grabbed a bottle of water from his nightstand. “Here, drink some water first.”

Dean drank gratefully, suddenly realizing how thirsty he was.

Castiel removed his pajamas as well and Dean could see, and smell, that the alpha was already aroused.

Castiel smirked. “I can’t help it, you smell so good Dean.”

“Like a freakin’ candy factory,” Dean groused. “I swear, mother nature sure has some sense of humor.”

“Tell me what you need from me Dean. Please, I want to take care of you.”

“I told you already. You get a do-over. Knot me and claim me proper this time, I won’t resist. Just don’t make me beg.”

Castiel crawled over Dean in a dominant move. “I already know I can never make you do something you don’t want. My father’s not around, so you just keep telling me what you need from me.”

Dean reached up and pulled Castiel down into a searing kiss. “I want you, alpha. Every god damn inch of you.”

Dean felt Castiel’s heavy cock twitch against his belly at those words. “Then you will have me, my beautiful and feisty mate.”

Castiel knelt between Dean’s legs, while the omega spread them willingly, exposing his already leaking hole. Dean felt as the alpha teased a finger into him, making him moan as it slid in easily, his body willingly taking even that little bit of penetration.

“You’re already so wet for me,” Castiel purred as he scooped up some of the slick with his fingers and coated his length with it. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yes, just fuck me already!” Dean growled.

“No, Dean. I don’t want to fuck you,” Castiel began.

“What the hell!?” Dean shouted, almost sitting up before Castiel pushed him back down and lifting his hips back up.

“Dean, I want to make love to you. This time when I claim you, I want it to be from a place of love.”

Dean relaxed then and nodded. “Yeah okay, just don’t scare me like that.”

The next thing Dean felt was the head of Castiel’s cock breaching his wet and willing hole. _Fuck, that felt good_. Slowly Castiel slid into him, inch by hot, pleasurable inch. It felt so much better this time.

Once Castiel was inside him completely, he leaned over Dean and captured his mouth in a kiss before slowly dragging his cock out and back in, going at a slow, languorous place. Dean felt the heat and pleasure build slow and steady, his own cock rock hard and leaking as it was sandwiched between them. The friction of Castiel’s body as he kept thrusting drove Dean further towards the edge of pleasure.

Castiel was kissing and licking Dean’s neck, over the scar of the mating bite. Dean felt his mating gland tingle with excitement and Dean willingly tilted his head to give the alpha more access. This time Dean was eager to be claimed. Claimed by an alpha who had proven to him that he was a good man, and not the controlling asshole Dean had originally thought he was.

Dean was beginning to realize that he was falling in love with Castiel. He was ready to let the alpha fully and truly claim him, once and for all.

Castiel kept making love to Dean, slow and steady, never wavering in his gentleness, while Dean ran his hands down the alpha’s back until he was able to grasp the man’s ass, kneading and caressing it in rhythm with his movements.

Dean’s pleasure kept building and his own hips began to meet the alpha’s thrusts, his back arching as the heat and tension inside of him built to a crescendo, before he finally came, squirting his thin omega cum hot and wet between them. That was one of the best orgasms Dean could ever remember having.

As Dean finally came back to himself, he realized that Castiel hadn’t knotted him yet and he just kept thrusting, even when Dean was well past the point of sensitivity. “Cas, Cas, stop a moment, please.”

Castiel stopped immediately and knelt up to look down at Dean. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just really sensitive, give me a moment, okay?”

Castiel slipped out and lay down next to Dean. He was still clearly hard and aching himself, but he was putting Dean’s needs before his own. “Dude, do you know how much this means to me, this right here? I asked you to stop and you did. That can’t be easy for an alpha to do.”

Castiel looked at him with so much affection, Dean’s heart skipped a beat. “I don’t care. I love you, Dean. I mean that. I never want to hurt you again like I did. I…want you to love me too. I hope maybe, someday…”

Dean pulled Castiel into another kiss, plundering the alpha’s mouth, he pushed Castiel down and dominated the alpha. Castiel laid back easily, letting Dean have his way with him.

Dean smiled into the kiss. “Cas, I think I am starting to fall for you, alright? So, stop worrying and get back to the lovemaking already.”

Such a wave of joy rippled through Castiel that Dean could literally smell it on him. Before he knew it, he was on his back again, being kissed fiercely. Castiel was all smiles when he knelt between Dean’s legs again, but this time Dean had another idea. He turned around and got on all fours, and presented himself to the alpha like a _good_ and _obedient_ omega.

“Dean? Are you sure?” Castiel asked as he hesitated.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Last time I was in this position, things didn’t go so well. I want a better memory to replace it,” Dean explained as he wiggled his ass. “Now come on, needy omega in heat over here!”

Castiel laughed and Dean felt the bed dip as the alpha crawled closer behind him. Dean could still feel all the slick leaking out of him as it slid down his thighs. When Castiel finally took hold of his hips and thrust into him again, Dean moaned loudly. “Fuck, man. Your cock feels so good. Wish we could have done this lovemaking thing in the first place.”

“So do I, Dean,” Castiel grunted as he began thrusting again. “You take my cock so well.”

Dean grasped the sheets and held on. At first, Castiel kept the slow, gentle pace, but Dean needed more and he began to push back faster. “Faster, _please_.”

“I thought you weren’t going to beg?” Castiel teased as he began to increase the pace. Dean had a snarky remark on his lips but it turned into a moan as Castiel also thrust harder. “Oh, fuck yeah, that’s what I needed.”

Finally, Dean could feel Castiel’s knot forming. This time it just felt amazing as it caught on his rim even while it slowly grew. “Are you ready for my knot, my love?”

“Yeah, give it to me, alpha,” Dean moaned.

Castiel thrust the knot into Dean as he bent over his mate. “Last chance Dean. Will you let me claim you properly this time?”

“Yes, Cas. Alpha. Claim me!”

Dean’s cock had gotten rock hard again and now that the knot was rubbing against his prostate, Dean felt an orgasm build inside of him. Just then the knot locked into place and Castiel bit down on the mating mark again, sinking is teeth deep into Dean’s flesh.

Dean welcomed the full bond this time, as he came all over the sheets below him. Dean slowly came down from yet another intense orgasm as he felt Castiel spilling his seed inside of him. The alpha was moaning in ecstasy as lapped at the fresh wound on Dean’s neck. This time the bond slid fully into place and Dean was flooded with all the emotions he could feel from Cas through the bond.

Castiel maneuvered them so they could lay on their sides while his knot kept pumping seed into Dean at regular intervals. Dean hugged the alpha’s arms to his chest and cried for all the love he felt from this man, his mate. His alpha.

“Oh, Dean! Is this what the bond is meant to feel like?” Cas whispered. “It’s, wow. I had no idea. Thank you, Dean. Thank you for letting me truly mate you. I love you. I really, truly love you.”

“I know, man. I do too. I love you, Cas. Now and forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this happy interlude. The drama isn't entirely over for the boys just yet, but my updates may be a bit slower this week. I really need to make a push to finish the revisions on my novel first.


	10. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Dean hold a press conference to share their ordeal with the world and hopefully sway the vote in favor of omega right. On their way back to their hotel, they run into an unforeseen complication.

Dean and Castiel had been in Canada for a month now. They were also still under protection and living in the fancy hotel suite that the Prime Minister had set up for them.

Ever since Dean’s heat, he and Castiel were closer than ever. Dean knew it was the bond that he allowed to fully form this time, but it was something more as well. When Castiel had kept every promise he made back at that cabin of his, the alpha had earned not only Dean’s heart but also his trust.

“Hurry up Cas! We’re going to be late!” Dean called as he pulled on his coat.

“I’m almost ready, Dean,” Castiel said as he came out of the bedroom. “You’re awfully eager this morning.”

“Hey, any chance to help nail that bastard of a father-in-law to the wall,” Dean growled.

Castiel grabbed his new favorite coat, a tan trench coat he had picked up on sale a couple of weeks back. The man practically lived in the thing now, Dean thought in amusement as they made their way out of the suite.

They arrived at the capitol building with a few minutes to spare when they were quickly whisked to a small room and were having makeup applied before they could even say anything. “You need to look good for the cameras boys!” the makeup artist said cheerfully.

Moments later they were escorted to the backstage area of the press conference that had been set up. Castiel and Dean had agreed to go on public record regarding their ordeal and the truth behind Castiel’s father. They both hoped that everything they shared today would be damning enough to halt the Dissolution of Omega Rights Bill, and perhaps pave the way for a more expansive Omega Rights Bill in the future.

Dean was nervous, but he wasn’t going to let people see him as a weak Omega. They were both going to speak today, and he knew he had to man up and speak his mind, which was not something he’d ever had a problem doing before. He just never had to do it in front of a room full of reporters or the millions of people who would be watching on live television.

When they got the signal to walk onto the stage, Castiel took Dean’s hand and they walked side-by-side towards the podium. They had spent the past week rehearsing exactly what they were going to say, all Dean had to do was remember what they had practiced.

Dean looked out at all the reporters for a moment, giving them a brief smile before focusing on a point in the back of the room. Castiel had suggested it, to help keep Dean focused and not get overwhelmed by all the reporters and their cameras.

Then Castiel began their speech. “Welcome. My name is Castiel Novak. I am the youngest son of the Founder and CEO of Novak Industries. I am here with my mate, Dean Novak, to address why we fled to Canada from the United States, and why we needed to seek asylum here. Please, hold all of your questions until we have said our piece.”

Dean took a deep breath and began his part. “Several months ago, I turned eighteen. In the United States that means my parents were encouraged to register me on the Omega Registry, so that I could be matched with an alpha mate,” Dean began. “This was against my wishes and my consent. My parents had for years told me that they would keep me off the registry. The current Omega Rights laws that are in place allow parents of omega children to seek a mate in private, but my parents were coerced and threatened into having me registered.”

“My very own father found out I had a crush on Dean,” Castiel continued. “He is the one who forced Dean’s parents to register him. I was not aware of this when I was told by my father to seek a mate on the registry. I did not learn of this deception until after I had already forcefully mated Dean.”

“I have forgiven Castiel,” Dean said. “But the fact remains that because of his father, he raped and beat me for the first two weeks we knew each other, all in the name of forcing me to become a submissive, obedient omega.”

“When I couldn’t break Dean, my father confronted me,” Castiel said with a growl. “He threatened to take my mate away from me and have him _broken properly_ at an omega training facility. I knew how they treated omegas there because my father insisted I tour several that Novak Industries privately ran. I remember being horrified at what I saw and I couldn’t subject Dean to that.”

“Instead, Castiel had to kidnap me from his own home,” Dean recalled. “He took me to this little cabin he owned out in the middle of nowhere. That’s where we were finally able to talk and come to a mutual understanding.”

Castiel and Dean continued to relate their story, of the constant surveillance they were under at the Novak Estate, the punishments that Castiel’s father had insisted upon, and the constant fear for Dean’s safety. Then they addressed the issue of the Dissolution of the Omega Rights Bill.

“What my father and his cronies have been lobbying for,” Castiel began to explain, “is not just a dissolution of the Omega Rights laws currently in place. He also wants new, stricter laws created in order to completely subjugate and enslave the American omega population. Anyone who doesn’t comply with his vision of how omegas _should be_ treated would be put through training programs, alphas and omegas alike. Beta parents of alpha and omega children would lose custody of them and see them taken away so that the children could be raised _correctly_ under the strict new laws. How he treats the omegas in his household, is how he wants to see every omega treated.”

“What he has been pushing for isn’t right,” Dean said. “No human, regardless of their orientation, should be treated as something less than. I hope that I am proof that not all Omegas are drooling, sex-crazed simpletons.”

“You can clearly see that Dean is an intelligent, articulate human being,” Castiel praised. “I am very proud to be his mate, and I am so very sorry for how I initially treated him. Thank you all for listening. We will now take a few questions.”

Many of the questions were respectful and were ones they were both happy to answer; “How did it feel when you finally crossed the border?”, “What made you forgive Castiel?”, “What are you planning to do now?”

Then a surly looking alpha stood and sneered at them both. “Dean, can you explain the Pythagorean Theorem?”

Castiel was about to speak in protest when Dean grabbed his shoulder. “I got this. The Pythagorean Theorem is a fundamental relation in Euclidean geometry among the three sides of a right triangle. It states that the square of the hypotenuse, which is the side opposite the right angle, is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides. The equation for this is _a-squared plus b-squared equals c-squared_ ,” Dean replied smugly. “My mom was an awesome teacher.”

The surly alpha’s mouth hung open in shock and he sat back down in silence as the room erupted in applause. Dean could smell the pride Castiel had for him and it made Dean smile.

The press conference was called to an end then and the pair were escorted backstage. One of the Prime Minister’s staff, a Special Assistant for Media Relations was there to greet them. “You two were wonderful. Dean, you proved to the world how intelligent omegas can be when given the chance. This will only strengthen Canada’s resolve to push forward further reforms for omega freedoms and I hope it did not fall on deaf ears in America.”

“Thank you again,” Castiel said gratefully. “I do hope that changed enough minds to stop that Dissolution of Omega Rights Bill. Only time will tell now.”

“Let’s get you back to your hotel,” she said as she pointed them to the back door where a limo was planned to be waiting for them.

“Come on Dean,” Castiel said, holding out his arm. “Let’s get back and celebrate. I think this calls for some Champagne!”

Dean laughed in agreement. Things were finally going their way and he couldn’t have been happier.

They found the limo waiting for them and Castiel held the door open for Dean to climb in first. As soon as Dean sat down in the dark interior, something felt off, but before he could even bark a warning, someone was holding a cloth over his mouth while someone else closed the door shut before Castiel could get in.

Dean tried to scream but the deep inhale he had to take to do so, filled his lungs with whatever the cloth had been soaked in. Before Dean could even think of the word _chloroform_ , his mind slipped into darkness.

***

When Dean woke up, he immediately realized he was naked, on his knees, with his hands chained above his head and his mouth gagged with a bit. His eyes flew open as he remembered his last moments of consciousness, only to stare into his father-in-law’s scowling face. _Oh, shit._

His father-in-law scowled at him for another moment before turning to someone standing next to him. It was another alpha, dressed in a lab coat. Dean blinked and looked around. He wasn’t back at the estate. The room he was in was clinical and sterile in it’s almost blinding whiteness. _An omega training facility._ Dean’s heart began to race with fear.

“How soon can you begin the process of breaking him?” Dean heard his father-in-law ask. “I’m sure you’ve seen the news, so you know he’ll be a difficult omega to bring into line, but if you can tame him, it will prove that all omegas are tamable.”

“You know the guidelines,” the alpha said. “We first need to run him through a complete set of medical tests to make sure he is physically and mentally sound. The goal is to make him submissive, not dead.”

The elder Novak grunted in frustration but then nodded in agreement. “Alright, call me when you’ve completed the tests. I want to be here when you begin the process of breaking him. I look forward to seeing the spirit finally die in his eyes.”

Dean gave the man the best death glare he could since he couldn’t say anything. As he watched the man leave, Dean thrashed in frustration, grunting and screaming through his gag. He couldn’t believe he’d been kidnapped and dragged back to a place like this. _Where was Castiel? Was he okay or did they grab him too?_

Dean fought and struggled as the man in the lab coat approached him with two burly alphas dressed in scrubs. They held him immobile, so he could be injected with… _something_. The next thing he knew his world swirled into darkness once again.

***

The next time Dean woke up, he was still naked and gagged, but this time he was restrained on a medical table with his legs spread wide in stirrups. Dean immediately began to thrash in his restraints when the alpha in the lab coat came over and glared at him.

“Be still omega or I will sedate you again,” he admonished. “I’m Dr. Kadinsky. I’m the head of the Novak Omega Training Facility here in Lawrence. I need to perform some tests on you to make sure our training procedures won’t cause you irreparable harm. The more you cooperate, the less painful this will be.”

 _Like hell, he was going to cooperate._ Dean snarled and bucked in his restraints. “Fine, we’ll do this the hard way,” Dr. Kadinsky said, picking up another syringe. “I do need you conscious, but I don’t need you to be able to move.”

As the drug took effect, Dean’s thrashing slowed and eventually he wasn’t able to move at all. It was as if he were paralyzed. The very thought of being trapped within his body and unable to control it caused a surge of panic and he began to hyperventilate.

“Great, just what I need, a panicker,” Dr. Kadinsky sighed. “Orderly, bring over the oxygen.”

An orderly appeared in Dean’s line of sight and strapped on an oxygen mask over Dean’s nose and gagged mouth. The mask looked like it was specially designed to fit over the gag Dean had.

“Now breath slowly through your nose,” the doctor instructed, and Dean had no choice but obey as he breathed in the purified oxygen and slowly calmed his breathing.

“There now, let’s begin, shall we?” the doctor asked rhetorically as he snapped on a pair of rubber gloves. Dean couldn’t move his head, but he could see enough as the doctor scooted a seat forward and sat between his splayed open legs. Dr. Kadinsky took metal speculum from his medical table, making Dean whine. Dean had been subjected to the humiliation and pain of a speculum when his parents took him in for his mandatory examination after he hit puberty.

Dr. Kadinsky squirted some lube over the speculum before just forcing it into Dean’s hole, making the omega scream. “Now, don’t you wish you had been more cooperative?” the sadistic doctor taunted as he began to ratchet the speculum open, stretching Dean painfully.

“Let’s have a look,” the doctor said to himself as he took a penlight and shined it inside of Dean’s stretched opening. “Oh my, that can’t be right,” the doctor said with a frown before taking a deep sniff. “Oh, this isn’t good at all.”

Dean didn’t like the sound of that. _What was wrong with him?_

“I’m going to need a urine sample,” the doctor announced as he stood and grabbed some equipment, leaving Dean uncomfortably stretched. “Since you have no control of your bodily functions right now, I’m going to have to use a catheter. Hold still now.”

Dean watched in horror as the doctor grabbed Dean’s cock and inserted the end of the catheter tube into his urethra. The monster didn’t even use lubrication this time and Dean screamed at the burn as it slid down into his bladder. Soon urine began to flow through the catheter and collected into a sterile back at the other end of the tube. The process felt like it would last forever until the doctor felt that he had enough urine for whatever test he was going to run. Once the doctor was satisfied, he cruelly yanked the catheter out, causing Dean to scream into his gag.

Then doctor went off to run his tests, leaving Dean splayed and stretched, still completely unable to move. After what felt like hours, he came back with a concerned look on his face. He had a phone in his hand and was dialing a number. “Mr. Novak? I’m afraid we’ve run into a complication…No, sir, he’s perfectly healthy…we can’t proceed with his condition, sir. You see, he’s pregnant. Which means he’s carrying your grandchild. Any attempt to break him now could harm the child…” the doctor walked out of Dean’s earshot again as he paced in and out of the room.

 _Pregnant? He was carrying Cas’ child?_ Dean had tears streaming unbidden from his eyes as he lay there helpless. _Cas, I hope you’re still alright. Please, come save me. Save us. Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for their patience. I am still hammering away at my novel and I will be doing NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) again this year so updates will continue to be slow and sporadic (sorry!), but I promise I will not abandon this story (especially not with a cliffhanger like that!).


	11. Foiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in an unexpected place and receives some surprising news.

As Dean slowly slipped back into consciousness, he groaned as the memories of what happened flooded to the surface. He was afraid to even open his eyes until he realized he was smelling a very familiar scent. He smelled Cas. The smell permeated the room he was in, and his eyes flew open, thinking that it all had been a horrible nightmare.

Dean looked around and blinked several times before he pinched himself. If this was a nightmare, he wasn’t awake yet. He was no longer at the omega training facility, but he wasn’t back at the hotel with Cas either. He was in Castiel’s bed…the one he had shared with his alpha at the Novak Estate.

Dean buried his head into the pillows. He couldn’t decide if this was better or worse. He was away from that sadistic doctor, but being anywhere near his father-in-law wasn’t going to be much better. In fact, they could be much, much worse.

As Dean took a deep breath, he smelled Castiel’s scent even more strongly, and that stabbed at Dean’s heart. He had finally fallen in love with his mate, only to be cruelly torn from his side. Then he remembered the last thing the doctor had said…he was pregnant.

Dean’s hands clutched his abdomen protectively at the thought. _Pregnant._ “Don’t you worry, little one. I’ll do everything I can to protect you, and I’m sure your dad will come along and get us out of here. He’s going to be so happy to meet you.”

Dean clung to the hope that Castiel was alive and well in Canada and hopefully trying to mount a rescue. Until then he had to sit tight and wait. He knew the house rules and the best way to get out of this alive was to appear compliant. He wouldn’t do anything that might risk the health or safety of his unborn child.

Dean kept breathing in Castiel’s scent to help calm him when he felt the urgency of his bladder pull him out of his reverie. Dean attempted to get out of bed, and that’s when he realized he was chained. His right ankle had a metal manacle that looked like it was welded onto his ankle. Attached to it was a sturdy length of chain, which appeared to be bolted to the wall.

The metal cuff was light, which is why he hadn’t noticed it until now. Probably titanium or some light metal alloy that was strong and light. Dean wondered how long the chain was as he pulled on it and slipped out of bed. It seemed to have some length to it, so Dean tested the distance. He could reach the door to the master bathroom and all the way to the toilet. _That’s something at least_ , Dean thought has he gratefully relieved himself.

Dean went back to exploring how far his chain let him go. He could make it far enough into Castiel’s small library to access one of the many bookshelves, but he couldn’t reach the small dining area. The chain also stopped several inches short of the double doors to exit the suite.

Okay, so he had the bed, the bathroom, and some books. That was far more humane than he’d expected from his father-in-law. Could the old man be going soft just because Dean was pregnant? Then Dean realized it probably wasn’t for him, but for his child. The grandchild that he carried was clearly precious to the crazy old bastard. Dean smiled as he realized that gave him a certain amount of leverage over the man he hadn’t had before.

Smiling to himself, Dean went back to the library and selected a book before making his way back to the bed. Making himself comfortable, he started to read. He knew all the while that he was being observed with all the hidden cameras and microphones everywhere.  Eventually, they’d have to send someone to check on him and feed him. Until then he could just bide his time.

***

Dean had gotten through the first chapter of the book when he heard the sound footsteps and the jingle of keys, followed by the sound of a key being inserted into the lock outside of the door and the snick of a lock being opened, before the doors were swung wide. Dean put down his book and braced himself for whatever happened next, when in came the last person he expected to see, his brother-in-law, Gabriel.

“Hey Dean-o,” the petite beta greeted. “You’re in luck. Dad put me in charge of taking care of you during your pregnancy.”

Dean relaxed at the news. “Why is the old man being so nice to me? Besides keeping me chained up and naked. I was expecting to wake up and get my ass beat from here to kingdom come.”

Gabriel sat on the bed next to Dean. “It’s not for your benefit, that’s for sure. He was hell-bent on having you broken six-ways to Sunday in that training facility of his. It’s that baby you’re carrying. He doesn’t want to risk harming one of his grandchildren, regardless of which of his sons fathered it. His legacy is what matters to him.”

“So, I got what? Eight months or so before he steals my child and throws me back to those wolves?” Dean asked.

“That sounds about right, so don’t get too used to being coddled,” Gabriel warned as he reached over and patted Dean on the knee. “You know I’m a licensed doctor, right? I’m going to be your personal physician. Besides myself, there is one staff member who will be allowed access to bring you food and help with anything else you might need. Other than escape, of course. I’m sure you noticed that lovely bit of jewelry on your ankle has been permanently welded shut. Removing it would severely injure you.”

“Great,” Dean said as he rolled his eyes. “How do I get some food around here?”

“I have put together a meal schedule for you, that will be good for both your child’s health and your own. Your first meal is being prepared now and should be up shortly. They’ll bring you a small table to use since the chain won’t reach the dining area.”

Dean sighed. “ _Thanks_.”

“Now, don’t get too cocky. Dad can’t break you the way he really wants, but that doesn’t mean he won’t want to warm your hide if you get too out-of-line.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“That’s better,” Gabriel said with a sly wink which confused Dean. “I’ll come back after dinner to check up on you and the little one, alright?”

“Yeah, it’s not like I’m going anywhere. _Sir_.”

When Gabriel left he closed and relocked the doors. Dean knew that Gabriel was the one brother Castiel was the closest to, and all things considered, Dean was grateful he was the only brother-in-law that had with a medical degree.

Sighing again, Dean reached over to pick up the book he had been reading when he noticed a slip of paper peeking out from between the pages. Had he missed seeing that earlier? He carefully picked up the book, so it didn’t slip out and be visible to the cameras. He then turned the pages of the book to where the slip was hidden.

_“Castiel is safe. He is still in Canada and is working on a way to rescue you safely. I told him about the baby. He said to tell you to be careful and please don’t do anything that would harm yourself or the child. Just hang in there.”_

Dean felt a rush of relief to know Cas was alive and safe. Now he had a glimmer of hope of getting out of this hellhole. Again. Dean redoubled his determination to play it safe. He would do his best to avoid invoking the wrath of his father-in-law. Dean hoped the man would never come and visit him, but knowing now that the man coveted his unborn child, he knew a visit would be inevitable.

***

Dean’s prediction proved correct when Gabriel came to visit Dean that evening. He rolled in a large machine and set it up next to the bed. Dean’s father-in-law followed. The omega did his best to school his features into a neutral expression.

“I’m going to do an ultrasound. It’s a bit early to see much, but I want to make sure everything looks healthy without being too invasive,” Gabriel explained.

“Alright, how do you want me, Sir?”

Gabriel winked at him for being polite, while his father just glowered from the corner of the room, refusing to even greet Dean.

“Just lie flat and let me pull the comforter back so I can access your abdomen,” Gabriel explained.

Dean complied, and Gabriel began to pull the comforter down far enough to do what he needed without exposing Dean fully.

“Remove them entirely. Omegas don’t need their dignity preserved,” the elder Novak growled.

“Yes, dad,” Gabriel said with a sigh as he pulled the comforter away completely which made Dean blush with humiliation at being so exposed in front of his father-in-law. Dean expected that, but it was still embarrassing.

Gabriel then spread lubrication all over Dean’s abdomen before turning on the machine and pulling the ultrasound probe free. He began to slowly run the probe over Dean, below the stomach where his uterus was. He went slow, pressing in more in some spots and making thoughtful humming sounds every now and again.

Dean looked up at the monitor and couldn’t see anything but a mass of black and grey. Realistically he knew his child would be too small to see after only a month, but he kept hoping to see _something_.

“Aha, there they are!” Gabriel exclaimed as he zoomed in on three distinct blobs.

“They?” Dean and his father-in-law exclaimed simultaneously.

“Yes, _they_ ,” Gabriel said as he pointed to the blobs. “Dean’s pregnant with triplets. Congratulations! You’re having a whole litter!”

 _Triplets? Castiel impregnated me with triplets?_ Ok sure, Castiel promising to get his belly full of pups sounded hot when he was in heat, but now Dean felt a sense of panic. How the hell could he and Cas raise triplets?

Dean’s father-in-law was suddenly hovering over him with an angry scowl. “It had to be you. Out of all the omegas in this house and out of all my sons. My rebellious son and his defiant omega had to be the ones to produce my coveted triplets!” he growled.

“I know triplets are rare, but…” Dean began.

“Triplets are a tradition in the Novak family. Every generation of Novaks for the past millennia has had at least one set of triplets. Tradition dictates the alpha son who fathers triplets will be the next heir of the family fortune,” he explained before growling to himself. “Why am I explaining that to you!?”

“Because I’m carrying your precious triplets,” Dean replied. “Which means you have to actually treat me like a damned human being, so you don’t endanger their lives, isn’t that right?”

“Carrying triplets is also more risky. You will most likely require bedrest during your third trimester. And no stress!” Gabriel emphasized, looking at his father pointedly. “I know you were hoping to be able to warm his ass on occasion, but that’s off the table now. I don’t care what he says or does. Also, no threats to do it to him after. Worrying about future punishment will still stress the children.”

Dean tried not to gloat when he saw his father-in-law practically deflate. “Fine. Just take care of them and make sure they are healthy. I will grant the omega leniency with no threat of reprisals after the children are born. I just want my grandchildren to be born healthy.”

“I will modify your diet,” Gabriel said. “Now that I know you’re eating for four instead of two, you will require increasingly larger meals. Also, you need to get regular exercise during the first two trimesters so that your bedrest later doesn’t weaken you too much. I’ll have a treadmill brought in here and give you an exercise regimen that will be good for you and the children.”

“Can I also get a television in here? Please? If I’m going to be confined for months, I need more than books to read,” Dean requested.

“Fine,” this father-in-law conceded. “But no means of communication. That means no computers or smartphones. You will not be calling my son and trying to escape me again.”

“Fair enough,” Dean agreed not wanting to push his luck. Castiel hopefully knew where he was. he would find a way to rescue him before the babies were born. “Also, any chance I get maybe get some sweats or something? It’s a bit chilly always being nude and all.”

“I’ll pick up some omega maternity clothes,” Gabriel said as he glared at his father. “You’ll start showing soon, so those will be more comfortable for you.”

“Thanks.”

“And Dad,” Gabriel said, turning fully to his father. “I’m only allowing you to visit him during my weekly ultrasound exams. I know you’ll want to watch the pups develop, but your presence will be too stressful on Dean. You can watch him through all those damned cameras you have everywhere.”

The man merely nodded in agreement.

“Oh, and what if something goes wrong? How do I call for help?” Dean asked.

“I almost forgot,” Gabriel said as he pulled out something from his pocket. It looked like a life-alert bracelet. “Wear this and if you’re in any distress, push this button. It will alert me. It also monitors your blood pressure and heart rate so it will let me know if there are any other issues, even if you fall unconscious.”

Dean put the bracelet on as Gabriel cleaned up the machine and turned it off. “I’ll just leave this here for next time. Go ahead and shower that gook off and get some rest.

“Yes, Doc,” Dean said.

Gabriel led his still stunned looking father out of the room. “Good night, Dean.”

Dean waited until he heard the lock snick closed before he got up and made his way over to the shower. Dean was still in shock himself over the news. On the one hand it was good news because it meant that his sadistic father-in-law couldn’t torture him. _Yet_. On the other hand, he was carrying triplets, and he didn’t even have his alpha there to soothe him.

As Dean stepped into the shower, he dragged his chain with him and closed the glass door as best as possible. When he turned on the water, and the spray hit his skin, he was reminded of all the times he and Castiel shared this space, whispering their plans for escape. That’s when it really hit him out much he missed the alpha. Cradling his abdomen, Dean sat onto the built-in marble bench in the shower and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I couldn't let you guys have to deal with that cliffhanger until after NaNoWriMo. If I can I'll try to add a chapter or two between now and December, but I can't promise too much because my novels have to take priority right now.
> 
> And don't worry...I have finally figured out how Castiel's dad is going to pay for his crimes. It'll take a couple of chapters (at least) to get there, but he will get what he deserves. Eventually. ;) 
> 
> I hope you all have a Happy Halloween (if you celebrate it).


	12. A Dark Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is now five months pregnant and there has been no word from Castiel in weeks. After learning about his father-in-laws plans for him, Dean asks Gabriel to make him a promise.

Dean sat in bed, his thumb wistfully caressing the tattoo on his opposite wrist. He recalled the conversation he and Castiel had on the way back to the estate after he had gotten it.

***

_“Dean? Why did you choose that particular design?” Castiel had asked._

_“I dunno,” Dean said with a shrug. “I just thought it looked cool.”_

_“Did you know I was named after an angel?” Castiel asked._

_“Nah, I had no idea, but I thought your name sounded a bit unusual,” Dean admitted._

_“I was born on a Thursday and since my father ran out of archangels to name his sons after, I was named after the Angel of Thursday, Castiel,” the alpha said with an ironic laugh. “Anyway, that tattoo made me think of angel wings sprouting from the heart.”_

_“Hey, whatever floats your boat,” Dean had teased._

***

Dean wondered what his _Angel of Thursday_ was up to right now. Gabriel hadn’t said anything or left any notes with news from Castiel for a few weeks now, which had Dean worried. Dean looked down at his tattoo again and let out a sigh. _Where the heck are you, Cas? When are you getting me out of this damned gilded cage?_ He ran his hands over his ever-growing belly, as the three pups inside of him grew. “Hang in there, kids,” Dean said softly.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when the lock on his door clicked open. Gabriel and his father-in-law came in for his routine ultrasound exam. Dean was now almost five-months along and Dean could tell his father-in-law was getting frustrated with the restrictions that Gabriel had imposed on him regarding how he could treat Dean. The lustful look in the Alphas eyes always sent a shiver of revulsion down Dean’s spine.

“Hey, Dean-o!” Gabriel said jovially. “How are you feeling?”

“Enormous,” Dean replied as he moved himself into position where he could be examined while Gabriel connected the ultrasound and rolled it closer to the bed.

“I bet,” Gabriel said. “Carrying three pups is a lot. Let’s see how they’re doing!”

Gabriel began the scan and Dean anxiously looked at the monitor as one-by-one Gabriel scanned each little life inside of him. It had been a thrill when he first heard each of their heartbeats for the first time. This time he could see how much they’d begun to form into tiny little people. It was clearer than ever now to see their heads and limbs.

“So, do you want to know?” Gabriel asked. “I know dad wants to know, but I can always tell him in private later.”

Dean’s heart began to race. “Know? Know what? Is something wrong with my pups?”

“No, silly. They’re all perfectly healthy,” Gabriel reassured him. “Do you want to know their sex?”

Dean let out a long sigh of relief and nodded. “Yeah, I want to know. Please?”

“You’re having three boys,” Gabriel said. “It looks like they may even be identical, but we can’t be sure until we test them after they are born.”

“Three boys? I’m going to have three sons?!” Dean almost shouted as happy tears crested down his face. “I’d love them no matter what, but wow. It all feels so real now.”

“Now _Dad_ ,” Gabriel said as he turned to the scowling man. “There is something we need to talk about.”

“What is it?” Dean’s father-in-law asked.

“Dean’s in his second trimester and while he is getting adequate nutrition and exercise, I must insist that he also gets some fresh air on occasion,” Gabriel said. “The pups are currently healthy, but we want them to stay that way. I’d like to prescribe that Dean gets a solid hour of walking the grounds three times per week. I’ll escort him myself.”

“Along with two security guards,” the older alpha insisted.

“Only if they keep their distance,” Gabriel said. “I don’t plan to run off with him, Dad, I promise. Does that sound like something you’re on board with Dean?”

Dean perked up at the idea of being able to get out of this damnable room, regardless of how luxurious it was. A prison was still a prison, no matter how comfortable the trappings were. “Yeah, that sounds great, but how will I get out of here?” Dean lifted the length of chain attached to his ankle.

“Don’t worry about that, it’ll be taken care of. I’ll come by and take you after you’ve had your lunch, let’s say every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, okay?” Gabriel asked.

“That’d be great, thank you!” Dean replied with a smile. The current day was Sunday, so his first outing would be tomorrow.

***

The next day, as soon as he’d finished his lunch, Dean began to pace the suite while he waited for Gabriel. He couldn’t believe his father-in-law had actually agreed to this and Dean hoped that perhaps it was part of a scheme to let him escape.

Dean jumped a bit when he finally heard the lock on his door snick open. Gabriel approached him with a leash in his hand. “Sorry, kid. Dad insisted I keep you leashed for our walks, but first sit down on the bed for a moment. Please?”

Dean complied, grateful for being asked first. Gabriel then knelt down and pulled out a small electronic device with a keypad, that he held just over Dean’s ankle. He entered in a long sequence of numbers before the chain link attached to his ankle cuff opened, releasing him. The cuff itself remained firmly in place, but Dean was cool with that. “Huh, I thought you’d need bolt cutters to get me out of here,” Dean admitted.

“These programmable chain links are a little more reusable,” Gabriel said with a wink. “This way I can easily re-chain you later.”

Dean let out a soft sigh as he stood and allowed Gabriel to attach the leash to his collar. Dean knew that Gabriel could just be saying that for all the cameras in the room, but he had a sinking feeling that he’d be back in this room again in a little over an hour, and his hopes for escape from this nightmare quickly receded.

Gabriel led him through the long corridors and down the stairs towards a lounge that faced the back side of the estate. From there they existed through a secure set of sliding doors, once Gabriel punched in the code to open the lock. On the patio outside stood the two security guards that Dean knew would be following them.

Dean took in a deep breath of fresh air and looked up at the cloudless sky. Thankfully, it was mid-summer, so it was warm enough for him to be led around completely nude. Gabriel set an easy pace as he led Dean along one of the garden paths that started near the patio. The guards kept their distance, but remained ever present behind them.

“I don’t think they are close enough to hear,” Gabriel whispered. “I thought you should know, I still haven’t heard any word from Castiel. It’s been three weeks now and frankly I’m worried. I know you’ve been wondering as well. I debated telling you, but I figured you’d be stressing about it regardless.”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I would, so thanks for telling me.”

Gabriel took a deep breath and looked at the guards behind them briefly before continuing. “Also, I just found out something even more troubling. I don’t want to jeopardize the health of you or the pups, but you need to know this.”

Dean felt a knot well up in his stomach. “Alright, out with it. Whatever it is, I’ll deal with it, somehow.”

“I recently overheard Dad talking to Michael,” Gabriel said. “I had a feeling that Castiel being the father of the coveted triplets wouldn’t sit well with either of them. They plan to hand your pups over to Michael and his omega as soon as your pups are born. My Dad will claim that Michael sired them.”

Dean took several breaths to try and remain calm, but the mix of anger, frustration and fear caused tears to prick at his eyes. “That bastard,” Dean swore under his breath.

“I don’t know where Castiel is, and it’s dangerous for me to make arrangements to get you out of here, but I’m going to see what I can do,” Gabriel said. “At least having you outside of the house three times each week may allow an opportunity to present itself.”

“Yeah, thanks for doing this,” Dean said. “It feels good to get out, even it if I do have to get led around on a leash like a dog. I assume that after they steal my pups, I’ll wind up back in that training facility? Assuming I don’t get rescued first, of course.”

Gabriel’s mouth tightened into a thin line as he nodded. “Yes. Dad wants to see you broken, and then he wants to make you the ‘ _house bitch_.’ You’ll most definitely sterilized and probably castrated. Then you would be made available for use to any alpha or beta in the house who wants you. Even the servants.”

Dean pictured the horror of the picture Gabriel just painted and tried to choke back a sob. He reached out and grabbed Gabriel’s hand. “Promise me something. If I don’t make it out of here before the pups are born, please end my suffering? Please. You could say I died in childbirth or something, right? Please?”

Gabriel looked away from him for a long while, before squeezing Dean’s hand. “Okay, if it has to come to that. Okay.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! I know some of you were chomping at the bit for the next chapter, so I hope it didn't disappoint too much. 
> 
> NaNoWriMo went well. I now have an almost complete 2nd novel in my science fiction series that I'm writing. Afterwards, I needed a few days to recover from writer burn-out before I could dive back into this story. Thanks everyone for your patience! :)


	13. Perseverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the weeks tick by, Dean begins to worry that his rescue will never come.

A month passed with still no word from Castiel. Taking longer walks was beginning to be difficult for Dean, so Gabriel started taking Dean for his fresh air in a wheel chair. Dean grumbled at first but after a week of struggling to complete an hour’s walk in the late summer heat, he finally acquiesced.

“Why am I so huge? I look like I’m a month overdue already!” Dean fussed as he got into the wheelchair. The heat had Dean almost grateful for his nudity, if it weren’t for how large his belly was. He pushed Dean down the hall towards the small elevator that served the estate.

Once outside, Gabriel finally responded to Dean’s question. “You’re carrying triplets,” Gabriel reminded him. “You will get far larger yet before you’re finally ready to give birth to those three boys. Have you thought of names for them yet?”

Dean shook his head and sighed. “No. I don’t plan to unless we get out of here,” Dean replied. “There’s no point in naming them if I don’t get to raise them myself.”

“Humor me,” Gabriel said. “What would you name them if you knew you were going to keep them, safe and sound?”

“Johnathon, Samuel and Robert,” Dean said as he ran his hands over his belly. “After my dad, brother and uncle.”

“I had a feeling you had already picked out names. Those are good names,” Gabriel said. “None of those sanctimonious angel names like our dad gave us.”

“Do you think Cas would approve of those names?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I think he would,” Gabriel replied. “I know you’re getting frustrated, but we still have three months to get you out of here, so hold on, alright?” Gabriel reached out and patted Dean’s shoulder.

Dean took a deep breath and nodded as he reached up and grabbed Gabriel’s hand. “Thanks man. I dunno how I’d have managed the past few months without you. If I ever get out of here, I’ll make sure to tell Cas how good you’ve been to me.”

“It’s the least I can do,” Gabriel replied. “After all the pranks I played on him as a kid. Cas didn’t have it easy being the youngest.”

***

The days came and went, and Dean grew anxious every time he felt his pups kick, reminding him of what was to come if he was still locked in his gilded cage when they were finally ready to greet the world.

Dean was grateful that his father-in-law had agreed to let him have a television in his room, which gave him a small window into the outside world. The room was truly Dean’s now. Castiel’s scent had faded weeks before.

After one of his outings with Gabriel, Dean lay in bed and flipped through the limited channels. Most of the channels he’d been given access to were geared towards omegas, filled with pregnancy and parenting advice, new ways to please your alpha, and several channels focused on cooking and housekeeping.

As Dean paused at the pregnancy channel, interested in the segment on giving birth to multiples, the channel fritzed in and out with static. Dean groaned as he slowly rose and tried to shift the TV to improve the signal when the static cleared, and instead of the pregnancy segment he had been watching, there was a news reporter standing outside of what looked like some building in Washington, DC.

“…and the protests have continued into their fourth straight day. People all over the America have joined in to voice their opposition of the newly proposed Alpha Rights Bill, which would effectively dismantle all current Omega Rights laws across the coun—"

The TV fritzed again and turned back to the pregnancy channel, while Dean stood there in stunned silence. They were trying to pass an Alpha Rights law now? At least people were protesting that openly. Dean turned off the TV and laid back down. He ran his hands over his belly and felt his pups kick again. “Hey kids, don’t be too anxious to be born just yet, alright? We need to give your daddy time to come get us,” Dean whispered. _Seriously, Cas…where the hell are you?_

***

A week after Dean’s TV had fritzed the first time, it kept doing it, and he caught snippets of news. He was surprised that his father-in-law hadn’t nipped the entire thing in the bud and taken away his TV. Surely the old man must know, with all the surveillance in his room.

Due to the protests, the new Alpha Rights Bill had stalled much like its predecessor, the Anti-Omega Rights Bill. Also, there seemed to be a movement of omegas publicly accusing alphas of abuse. It seemed that there was a groundswell of support for more omega rights and freedom now than ever before. Dean hoped that perhaps in some small way, he and Cas had something to do with that.

Gabriel was late for his Wednesday outing and Dean went back to sit on the bed and was about to turn the TV back on when his brother-in-law finally arrived. “Sorry I’m late today,” Gabriel apologized. “Michael’s omega needed my attention more urgently. The poor thing was whipped to within an inch of his life this morning, all because he had dared to disagree about something. Yes, Dad, I’m telling him!” Gabriel finished in a louder voice, looking directly at one of the cameras.

“Is he going to be okay?” Dean asked. “His name is Nathaniel, right?”

“Yeah, he’ll live,” Gabriel nodded. “C’mon let’s get you out of here. I could use the fresh air myself today. Oh, and put some sweats and socks on today. It’s chilly out there.”

After Gabriel released him from his chain, Dean made his way into the walk-in closed and grabbed some of the maternity sweats that been stocked a few weeks before. He was tempted to put some shoes on, but there was no way he could reach his feet anymore. “Here, I’ll put those on for you, once you settle into your chair.”

Gabriel slipped the shoes onto Dean’s feet and then wheeled him outside. It was indeed chilly, and Dean was grateful for the clothes. Gabriel had also insisted on tucking a blanket over his legs for extra warmth. “The last thing you need now is to catch cold.”

They had been outside for about twenty minutes when Dean started to wonder if he should tell Gabriel about the news he’d seen. He still wasn’t sure if Gabriel was really on his side, or just playing _good cop_ for his father. Dean wanted to trust him, but after all this time still being stuck in captivity, he just wasn’t so sure anymore.

That’s when they heard gunshots coming from the house. Gabriel stopped in his tracks and Dean looked behind him to see their security escort running back to the house. “What the hell?”

Gabriel pulled out his cell phone and dialed someone. “Hey, it’s me. Yeah, we’re out back. Ok. Yeah. Got it. Thanks.”

“What was that about?” Dean asked as Gabriel began to push his wheelchair faster along the path. “You’ll find out soon. Please, just stay calm. Don’t risk your pups.”

Dean held on and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself, but he couldn’t hold back the wave of anxiety that wanted to overwhelm him. _Was he being rescued? Kidnapped? What the hell was going on?_

Gabriel approached one of the back gates of the estate, that led out to an old dirt service road that was almost never used anymore. This part of the estate was surrounded by a high brick wall topped with razor wire. All Dean could see of the road was through the heavy wrought iron gate.

Gabriel pulled out a key and unlocked the gate before wheeling Dean out onto the road. That’s when Dean saw the black limo idling. “Dude, where are you taking me?”

Gabriel opened the back door and wheeled Dean towards it. Dean was about to bolt out of the chair to make a run for it when he saw Castiel grinning at him from the back seat. “Cas?!” Dean lept out of the chair and into the car faster than his pregnant body should have been able to. “Cas!!”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck while tears of joy and relief streamed down his face. Without even thinking he kissed Castiel soundly and the alpha kissed him back for a quick moment before breaking the kiss.

“Hurry up, Gabe,” Cas called over Dean’s shoulder even as he pulled Dean into an affectionate embrace. “We need to get out of here, now!”

Gabriel quickly folded the wheelchair and shoved it into the car before joining them. He seated himself in the seats opposite of Dean and Castiel as he grinned them both. “Surprise!”

“You!” Dean growled. “You nearly gave me a freaking heart-attack back there! I thought you were kidnapping me to take me somewhere even worse!”

“Dean!” Gabriel said in mock horror. “After all I’ve done for you these past several months, do you really think I’d do that to you?”

“After you kept telling me you hadn’t heard from Cas I just wasn’t sure what to think anymore,” Dean admitted. “You could have been playing nice to lull me into a false sense of security.”

“True, but I wasn’t,” Gabriel said. “Although, I do have to apologize for lying to you about Castiel. Dad was starting to get suspicious, so I had to make you think I hadn’t heard from him. Even on our walks, I couldn’t risk that there might be listening devices or cameras. He was always adding new ones everywhere.”

Dean turned and snuggled into Castiel’s embrace, as he buried his face into the alpha’s neck and let his scent calm his anxiety. As the limo drove along the old dirt road Dean held onto his swollen belly as best as he could through the bumps.

Once Dean felt sufficiently calmed down, he turned to Castiel and asked. “Where the hell have you been, Cas?” He sat up and glowered at his mate, trying to stay angry at him but just seeing him again, Dean’s face almost immediately softened.

“It’s a long story,” Castiel said with a sigh. “I have been trying to get you back since the moment they took you from me. I swear I never once stopped trying. Dad’s political connections just made it…complicated.”

“So, what’s going on back at the house?” Dean asked.

“I’ll tell you everything, but suffice it to say my father has finally been arrested,” Castiel said with a smug sound in his voice. “How are you doing Dean? I was getting regular reports from Gabriel, but I was worried that you were being mistreated.”

“I’m fine,” Dean reassured the alpha. “Gabriel managed to keep your dad away from me, all because I’m carrying a set of triplets. Can you believe it? We’re having triplets!”

Castiel reached out and then looked at Dean. “May I?”

“Yeah, they’re your pups too,” Dean said. “It’s your fault I’m this huge now!”

Castiel chuckled as he laid his hand on Dean’s belly. Immediately the pups began kicking. “Hey boys, that’s your daddy! He finally came to rescue us!”

“Gabe told me the names you want for them,” Castiel said as he continued his gentle strokes over Dean’s belly. “I think they are fine names.”

Dean allowed himself to relax against Castiel as they kept driving. “Where are we headed?”

“To the airport,” Castiel explained. “We’re heading back to Canada. Things may be shifting in the U.S., but I’d feel safer staying out of the country until everything has settled down. At least until after the pups are born, at any rate.”

“Safer? But that’s where I was grabbed,” Dean said with a scowl.

“Don’t worry, that won’t happen again,” Castiel reassured him. “You’ll see once I get you home.”

“I am home,” Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Castiel. “Wherever you and our pups are, that’s home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Dean is safe once again! :) (I hope you're all happy now). :p
> 
> Don't worry, the story isn't over. We still have to find out what consequences Mr. Novak has to face. ;) I hope you all approve of my choice of punishment for him.


	14. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel explains why it had taken so long to rescue Dean, and then the pair have a much needed romantic reunion.

When they arrived in Ottawa, they were ushered into a waiting limousine that met the private plane right on the tarmac. Dean was grateful to skip having to get pushed around in a wheelchair through a busy airport. It was now autumn and the leaves on the trees had begun to change. Dean was quiet as he stared out of the window. He was relieved to be away from his captivity, but the entire day had exhausted him and all he wanted right now was a long nap.

“How long until we get there?” Dean asked sleepily as he tried to stay awake.

“Our house is just an hour from the airport,” Castiel told him. “I’ll get you tucked into bed as soon as we get there so you can rest.”

“It’s that obvious, huh?” Dean teased as he began to yawn. He leaned back into Castiel’s arms and snuggled into his embrace.

“You’ve been nodding off almost as soon as we got into the car,” Castiel said, stroking Dean’s hair. “I should thank you, Gabriel, for looking after my family so well. I really do appreciate it. You’re welcome to stay with us as long as you need.”

“Thanks, Bro,” Gabriel said. “I managed to squirrel away quite a bit without Dad suspecting so I should be able to find a place of my own soon.”

“At least stay until the pups are born,” Castiel insisted. “I think Dean could still use all of your attentive care. I have the guest house out back all set up for you, and I made sure to get all the equipment you need. If there’s an emergency, there’s also a hospital near the house.”

“Well, since you put it that way, I’ll be happy to stay. I’ll make sure those pups are born strong and healthy,” Gabriel agreed.

Dean put up a sleepy thumbs-up before snuggling closer to his mate.

***

Dean had been so sleepy, he hadn’t really seen the new estate that they’d been brought to. He awoke to the sound of a crackling fireplace. When he blinked his eyes open he saw Castiel squatting in front of the fireplace, poking at the logs. “Hey.”

Castiel put the poker away and stood up. “You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

“Well, right now I just really need to pee,” Dean said with a little laugh. “Help me up, please? It’s getting more difficult everyday now.”

Castiel helped Dean to the bathroom and then downstairs into a wood paneled room with another roaring fireplace. “Let me get you settled in on the couch and then I’ll have someone bring you something to eat. Do you want anything in particular?”

“Would a burger be entirely out of the question? I know Gabriel wants me to eat healthy for the boys but I’m just dying for a burger, with some fries and maybe a vanilla milkshake. Please?”

Castiel laughed. “I think that can be arranged. I’ll be right back.”

While he waited, Dean stared at the roaring fire. What a whirlwind the past few hours had been, but he was so happy to finally be reunited with Castiel and to be away from the danger his father-in-law posed. A lot of questions swirled in Dean’s mind and he was hoping Castiel was ready to help answer some of them as soon as he came back.

Castiel strode back into the room. “Alright, you’ll get your burger, fries and milkshake soon,” he promised. “Until then, I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”

“Yeah, you bet your sweet alpha ass I do,” Dean replied. “Starting with, what took you so long?”

“I am sorry Dean,” Castiel apologized again. “We needed to try and find a way to bring down my father as legally as possible, without starting a war or other international incident.”

“So, how did you finally bring him down?” Dean asked.

“My father was very good at keeping everything about his business within the bounds of the law,” Castiel said with a sigh. “Thankfully we finally caught him when he slipped up about a month ago. He tried to offer a very illegal bribe to a congressman in exchange for his vote in favor of the Alpha Rights Bill. He was trying to bribe him with an omega from one of his facilities. While omegas are still technically considered the property of their parents and then their alpha, they are not the property of a training facility and cannot just be given or sold as such by them.”

“Wow, he must have been desperate to get that bill passed,” Dean remarked. “Was there a wiretap going on or something?”

“Yes, the congressman alerted authorities to the meeting and agreed to be wired,” Castiel said. “We caught a very lucky break there.”

“So, what’s going to happen to him?” Dean asked.

“He’ll stand trial,” Castiel replied. “He’s facing several counts of bribery of a federal representative and the illegal trafficking of omegas. After the bribe offered, it opened up the opportunity to do an investigation into all of his training facilities. A federal judge granted a warrant to search and seize all records and they found all the evidence they needed to put my Dad, my brother Michael, and the directors of each facility away for life, or worse.”

“What could be worse? The Death Penalty?” Dean wondered.

“Oh, you’ll see. The Federal Prosecutor is pushing for the maximum penalty allowed against an alpha, and it’s a doozy,” Castiel grinned. “I’d like that to be a surprise, but I also don’t want to get your hopes up before the trial. My father may still have a few tricks up his sleeve.”

“How did the Prime Minister react to all this?” Dean asked.

“He was pissed that my dad had the nerve to grab you like that,” Castiel said. “But he knew he needed to be cautious. If he’d sent his men after you, that would have been reason enough to declare war and that’s the last thing he wanted to do.”

“Yeah, I get it,” Dean said. “I wouldn’t want a war started over me. I’d feel guilty as hell if that had happened.”

Just then a servant entered carrying a tray. “The food you ordered.”

They handed the tray to Dean. On a plate of fine china was what looked like a gourmet burger, next to a pile of french fries. There was also a tall glass filled with what had to be a vanilla milkshake, with a fancy looking metal straw sticking out of it. There were even napkins, utensils and a tiny bottle of ketchup.

“Thanks!” Dean said gratefully as he arranged the tray on his lap and bit into the burger. It was hot, juicy and oh so delicious. “This is perfect!” It took only moments for him to devour the entire burger and fries, washing it all down with the milkshake.

“Woah, there kids,” Dean said with a laugh. “Yeah, I know this is the good stuff isn’t it?”

“Are they kicking again?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, big time!” Dean said as he reached out and grabbed one of Castiel’s hands and pulled him over to feel his belly. “Feel that?”

A look of wonder crossed Castiel’s face. Now that they were home and safe he was able to properly appreciate the fact that Dean was pregnant with his pups. “Oh, Dean. I still can’t believe we’re having triplets. This is the perfect poetic justice against my father. Because of this, he will lose everything.”

“So, it’s true? Because you sired triplets, you get to take over the family business?” Dean asked.

“Yes, it’s part of an old tradition in the Novak family that was made legally binding nearly two centuries ago,” Castiel confirmed as he took the tray from Dean’s lap and set it on the floor. “I’m so proud of you Dean. You handled yourself so well and you never once put our pups in danger. I’m so happy you’re my mate.”

Dean snuggled himself into Castiel’s arms as best as he could, enjoying the feeling of being held again. “So how exactly did you and Gabriel stay in touch?” Dean wondered.

“Through the Internet Cloud, believe it or not,” Castiel said. “Gabriel would take extensive notes regarding your condition. It all looked like standard medical jargon, but he and I had developed a code with each other years ago, so he was able to hide specific details within his notes. I had his login and password, so I could make edits to the notes, which is how I conveyed my information back to him. If Dad ever bothered to check on any of it, which he probably did, it would just look like Gabriel was posting and editing the medical notes he kept.”

“Wow, sneaky,” Dean said with a chuckle. “I missed you. I had your scent in the room for awhile but even that eventually faded. I worried about what might have happened to you. I tried not to worry too much because I didn’t want to stress the pups, but I couldn’t help it.”

“I missed you too, so much,” Castiel replied as he angled his head down and pulled Dean in for a kiss.

It was gentle and chaste at first, just a press of warm lips against his, but Dean couldn’t help parting his lips when he felt the alpha’s tongue slide against his, seeking entrance. Dean turned his body, so he could deepen the kiss until his belly got in the way, which caused them both to fall into a fit of laughter. “The boys are coming between us already,” Dean joked.

“Come,” Castiel offered a hand to help Dean up. “We’ll be more comfortable in bed.”

Dean waddled as best as he could back up the stairs. Castiel insisted they both brush their teeth and prepare for bed first, so Dean wouldn’t have to get up again later. Then Castiel guided Dean back to the bed where he’d woken up in earlier.

“Lay down, on your side,” Castiel instructed. The alpha then lay down and curled up behind Dean, making the omega the little spoon. Dean could already feel Castiel’s arousal pressed against him and it made him groan.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Dean asked. “Gabriel forbade your father from raping me. I thought it was because it wasn’t safe to have sex during pregnancy?”

“Being raped is a traumatic event and that could have risked the health of the pups,” Castiel explained as he gently caressed Dean’s body. “I never want to cause you trauma like that again. I just want to make love to you, if you’ll let me?”

Dean’s heart was racing as he felt himself become slick with arousal. “Yeah, please. I need you Cas. It’s been so long.”

“Were you a good boy while you were away from me?” Castiel asked with a wicked tone. “Did you touch yourself at all?”

“No, Alpha. Just to wash myself, that’s all,” Dean said. “I didn’t want to give your dad a peep show.”

“Good,” Castiel said as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest and rubbed his arousal up along Dean’s lower back. “I love you so much, Dean.”

“Love you too, Cas,” Dean groaned as he felt Castiel’s fingers tease his hole. “Yeah, I need you inside me. Please?”

Castiel was sucking a bruise over Dean’s mating mark while he lifted Dean’s leg. He tried to angle him just right before his cock finally found Dean’s slick and ready entrance. Dean cried out in pleasure as he was breached for the first time in months, feeling Castiel’s cock slide slowly inside of him.

“Oh fuck, I missed this,” Dean said with a low, husky breath. “Your cock feels so good.”

“Yes, you’re so slick and ready for me, my love,” Castiel breathed into Dean’s ear. “I love how well you take my cock. You fit me like a glove. You’re so perfect.”

After that, words failed them as Castiel slowly and gently slid his cock in and out of Dean’s channel. Dean lost himself in the ecstasy of pleasure that Castiel was giving him as his arousal grew and built. The feel of Castiel along his back, his hands caressing him, his mouth kissing and licking wherever he could reach, the wonderful feeling of being filled with his rock-hard cock over and over, slowly drove Dean to the edge. After so many months of denying his body it’s baser desires, Dean reached that edge and fell over it fast, screaming Castiel’s name as his orgasm washed over him in wave after wave of pleasure.

When Dean finally came back to himself, Castiel was still slowly fucking him, his knot still not fully formed. “Are you ready for my knot, my love?”

Dean was breathing heavily, and he whimpered at every thrust from being oversensitive, but he nodded anyway. “Yeah, I’m ready Alpha.”

Castiel sped up his thrusts then, plunging the knot in and out of Dean’s hole until it was fully formed and caught inside. Dean felt himself clamping down onto the knot as Castiel grunted his own release as he flooded Dean with his seed.

Afterward, Castiel lay behind him breathing heavily. “I hope the boys didn’t mind the disturbance too much,” he said jokingly.

“Nah, they’re fine,” Dean reassured him. “I’m sure they can feel how happy I am right now, to be back and safe in your arms, filled up with your knot.”

Castiel reached down and pulled the blankets over them. “Get some rest, my love.”

Dean pulled the hand that Castiel wrapped around him up to his lips and kissed it. “G’night Cas. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now we know a little of what was going on with Castiel. Next, we'll go through the father-in-law's trial and punishment.
> 
> If you're curious as to Castiel's new estate, I took inspiration from this one: http://www.luxuryhomes.com/lh/listing/Canada/Ontario/Ottawa/421_Gillies_Grove_Road


	15. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel prepare for the impending birth of their pups.

Dean settled into their new home, despite being nearly as restricted as before, merely from the fact he could now barely walk because of the three pups he carried. Just being free of all the threats that would have come from his father-in-law took a tremendous burden from Dean’s mind. It felt good to know that both he and their pups were safe.

The impending trial against Castiel’s father and brother was still several months off and Dean was due to have the pups soon, so he and Castiel focused on preparing for the birth and not worrying about anything else for the time being.

It was now too chilly to go outside for any length of time, so Dean sat with Castiel in front of the fireplace of the large living room on most afternoons. There was a fireplace in nearly every room of the house they were in and Dean loved just staring at the crackling flames. “So, I keep meaning to ask, how’d you end up in this swanky place?” Dean asked one afternoon.

“It’s on loan to us from the Prime Minister,” Castiel explained. “It was for sale and the government bought it as a temporary refuge for us. I have the option to buy it if we decide to say in the Ottawa area long-term.”

“Do you want to stay up here?” Dean asked. “In Canada, I mean? Can you even run Novak, Inc. from here?”

“Day-to-day operations are run by the company president,” Castiel explained. “And Novak, Inc. has a Canadian headquarters in Vancouver. We could move there, or I could have a branch opened here as well. We don’t need to decide right now. The company won’t transfer into my name until after the pups are born healthy and my father has been sentenced.”

“Why is the Prime Minister being so nice to us?” Dean wondered aloud.

“We made international news with our escape all those months ago,” Castiel said. “Canada has been on the leading edge of Omega Rights, and the Prime Minister is using us to make a point to all the conservative countries out there that still want to treat omegas like property. So many cultures see your orientation as little more than animals who can speak.”

“Ugh, yeah,” Dean remembered. “My mom told me about how they treat omegas in some places, like the middle-east. From the sound of it, they treat their own dogs better.”

“Precisely,” Castiel said. “While we were apart, I did a lot of research in regards to omegas. I was surprised to find that omegas were once revered and practically worshipped in ancient Greece. That’s not something that we learn in school today. I know it’s something my father never wanted me to know.”

“Wow, really?” Dean said. “Even my mom didn’t know about that.”

“Omegas were seen as the givers of life,” Castiel explained. “Back then betas were more rare and without omegas bearing litters of pups, the human race wouldn’t have proliferated as far as it has.”

“Why are there more betas today then?” Dean wondered.

“The current theory is that it’s a built-in population control mechanism,” Castiel said. “As the human population gets larger, more betas are born because they rarely have multiples. They aren’t designed for it like omegas are.”

Dean ran his hand over the swell of his belly. “I’m kind of both scared and excited that we’re having three. Promise me I can go on birth control after this though. I don’t know if I can go through another pregnancy, at least not anytime soon.”

Castiel laughed. “I was worried about how to bring that up myself. I think three children are going to be more than enough for us to handle.”

“Definitely more than enough,” Dean agreed. “I mean, I won’t even been able to feed all of them at once. I only have two nipples! What if I run out of milk?”

“You’re an omega, my love,” Castiel reminded him. “Remember, your body was designed for this.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me,” Dean grumped. “It’s all your fault you know. You and your super sperm.”

“That’s not something I have any control over, and you know that,” Castiel said. “When are you seeing Gabriel again?”

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Dean said. “He thinks the pups may come early because of how big they’ve already gotten. Omega or not, there’s only so far this belly will stretch!”

“Are you still sure you want them born here?” Castiel asked. “The hospital is only a ten minute drive away.”

“I don’t want to risk any of us getting grabbed again,” Dean said. “Until your father has been tried and convicted, you know he’s still a threat, even from behind bars. We only go to the hospital if it’s an emergency. Promise?”

Castiel sighed. “I promise. I will have a surgeon and nurses on stand-by as well, along with a private ambulance waiting, just in case. I don’t want to risk losing any of you, when the time comes. I will remain vigilant at your side until then.”

“Good,” Dean said as he leaned against Castiel. “Just having you near me calms my nerves. You’re just lucky you managed to get me to fall in love with you before you knocked me up.”

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way, my love,” Castiel replied, kissing Dean on the forehead.

***

It was the middle of the night, not more than a week later when Dean woke up moaning in pain. Castiel startled awake beside him. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Not sure. Hurts,” Dean gasped before yelling out in agony as a painful contraction ripped through him.

“Don’t move,” Castiel said. “I’ll go get Gabriel.”

Dean lay there as the pain continued to wash over him and that’s when he felt the rush of fluid. His water broke. The pups were definitely coming two weeks early.

“Hey, you naughty pups,” Dean groaned. “Couldn’t you at least have waited until morning?”

Gabriel came rushing in as he turned on the lights and pulled back the covers from Dean. “Your water definitely broke. These pups are ready to come into the world,” Gabriel announced. “Castiel, tell the staff to set up the birthing room we’ve prepared, while I go get the wheelchair for Dean.”

Dean felt a mix of fear and excitement, hoping that the birth would go smoothly. He couldn’t wait to hold his pups in his arms, but he was terrified something would go wrong. “Hang in there, boys,” Dean said just before another painful contraction ripped through him. “Ok, ok, I get it, you want out. Just wait a minute, would’ya?”

Gabriel arrived with the wheelchair and helped Dean out of the bed and into the chair. The birthing room was just down the hall from the master bedroom, and Gabriel had personally overseen its preparation. Everything from the special bed and monitoring equipment, to the three infant beds that could double as incubators if the boys had come too early.

There were several people already in the room, setting up all the equipment. Castiel was pacing in the corner on his phone. “Yes, we’re sure. His water broke. Please, just make sure you’re ready in case we need you.”

“Let’s get you up on the bed, Dean,” Gabriel said as he helped Dean stand. Dean collapsed to his knees when another contraction hit him. “Those contractions are coming really fast. These boys of yours are anxious to be born it seems.”

“Yeah, tell me something I don’t know!” Dean lamented as Castiel rushed over and helped Dean back on his feet.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked.

“Yeah, I’m just peachy,” Dean grumbled as they helped him onto the birthing bed. “I am so going on birth control after this!”

They got Dean settled in Gabriel went to put on his scrubs and to scrub his hands and arms. He came back looking far more like the doctor he was. “Dean I need you to put your feet into the stirrups for me, so I can see how far your birth canal has dilated.”

Dean did as he was instructed, while feeling shamefully exposed as his legs were spread wide. Gabriel poked and prodded at his hole, spreading it apart with his fingers as he shone a small flashlight inside. “You’re almost there. Your birth canal has dilated to eight centimeters and once you’re at ten, you’ll be ready to start pushing.”

“How soon?” Castiel asked. “The medical staff are still on their way. I just called them.”

“Dean could be ready in a few minutes or it could take another hour or so,” Gabriel said. “He’s farther along than I would have expected. Dean must have slept through the earliest part of his contractions.”

Dean blushed and shrugged. “Hey, I can’t help that I can sleep through just about anything!”

Dean cried out again as another contraction hit. Once it had passed he looked at Gabriel with pleading eyes. “Hey, didn’t we talk about me getting an epidural? Please?”

“I can give you one, but your labor is farther along than I’d like. It probably won’t help much.” Gabriel said.

“I don’t care, doc,” Dean insisted. “I need something. Please!”

“Alright,” Gabriel said as he went to prepare the epidural. “I need you to sit up, Dean,” he instructed. He then numbed the area of Dean’s back where the epidural would be inserted before sticking in the needle and inserting the fine plastic tube that would deliver the pain medication.

It took a while to kick in but when it finally did, the contractions became much less painful. “That’s much better. Thanks, doc.”

Dean felt a happy buzz creep into his brain as the drugs settled into his system. They wouldn’t knock him out, but he felt so much lighter and more carefree. The contractions kept coming, but Dean barely felt them now. When Gabriel said something about it was almost time, Dean was momentarily confused. “Almost time for what? Oh, right…the pups. I can’t wait to meet them. Will they be here soon?”

Dean hardly noticed when several other medical-looking people arrived. They had been the ones that Castiel had been keeping on-call to assist Gabriel with the delivery. Dean lost track of time but finally Castiel was at his side, holding his hand. “Come on, my love. It’s time now. You need to push.”

Dean looked up at Castiel and then at Gabriel who was seated between his legs. “Push Dean. You need to birth these pups now.”

Dean bared down and all the fog in his brain dissipated instantly as the pain of the first pup starting to crest through his birth canal shot incredible amounts of pain through his body. If it was this painful with an epidural, he didn’t even want to know how it felt without one.

Dean squeezed his alpha’s hand hard as he kept bearing down, feeling as though the first pup would slowly split his insides open, as he slid out of the birth canal and into his rectum. Dean didn’t think the child could possibly be pushed out of his hole, but he forgot that Gabriel told him that the ring of muscle that is normally so tight, would also loosen and dilate to prepare Dean’s body for giving birth.

“Come on, one more big push!” Gabriel encouraged, and Dean took a deep breath and just as he felt the first pup slide out of his hole, he also felt the second pup get pushed into the birth canal at the same time. A moment later the first pup let out a loud, healthy cry.

Dean felt himself start to cry both from relief that the pup sounded healthy, and from exhaustion and the thought of having to yet birth the other two. “I don’t know if I can do that two more times!” Then he looked up at Castiel. “It’s your fault. You put three pups in me on purpose! You love to see me suffer!”

“Now, Dean,” Castiel said as he ran his fingers through Dean’s sweaty hair.

“Don’t you ‘ _now, Dean_ ’ me!” Dean grumped just as he felt the need to push again.

The last two pups were pushed out in short order, thankfully with no complications. The nurses who were part of the on-call staff each took a pup as soon as they were born, taking them to be cleaned and swaddled. Dean felt a sense of relief wash over him after the last one was wailing in Gabriel’s hands.

Dean was cleaned up and carefully transported back to the master bedroom, where apparently the entire mattress had been changed, along with the soiled bedding from when Dean’s water broke. Once Dean was propped up in bed with pillows, he was handed two of the pups to hold, while Castiel sat next to him as he held the third.

Dean looked down at their tiny faces, and tears came to his eyes again. “Wow, look at them. They’re beautiful!”

“Yes, they are,” Castiel agreed. “I’m very proud of you. Thank you for bringing our pups into the world.”

“Okay Dean, the pups are probably hungry after all that,” Gabriel said as he came into the room. “You need to start feeding them.”

“Will I have enough milk for all three?” Dean asked. “My breasts haven’t gotten very large.”

“Don’t worry about that for now, just let them suckle and we’ll determine if you’re producing enough nutrition for them or not within a day or so,” Gabriel said. “I have pup formula in case they need it.”

Gabriel helped Dean to bare his chest and place the two pups he was holding onto each breast. They quickly latched on and began suckling. The sensation was very soothing and Dean immediately began to feel the bond form between him and the pups.

“Which one was born first?” Dean asked.

“The one in the yellow,” Gabriel replied. “Then came green and finally blue.”

“Alright, then the one in yellow is Samuel, the one in green is Johnathan, and the one in blue is Robert,” Dean declared. “Sammy, Johnny and Bobby for short.”

Castiel was holding the one swaddled in blue. “Hello, Bobby,” Castiel said as he stroked a finger along the infant’s cheek. “Welcome to the world.”

After the pups had been fed, the nurses took them to the nursery and would watch them for the first day or two while Dean recovered. Castiel had also hired a nanny who would be arriving once the nurses left.

Dean was just drifting off to sleep when he felt Castiel slide into the bed next to him and curl up around him protectively. Dean fell asleep feeling warm, safe and loved.

***

Dean was wakened about every two hours, so he could feed the pups. Castiel quickly realized he would just be in the way so he went to get some sleep in one of the guest rooms. The next day Castiel came in to check on Dean with a wide grin on his face. “I have a surprise for you!”

“What is it?” Dean asked. “Did your dad drop dead?”

Castiel laughed. “No. I wish! But I think this might be even better.”

Castiel stepped aside and Dean saw his family come into the room. “Mom! Dad! Sam!” Dean said happily. “Man, it’s good to see you guys!”

“They’ve been on stand-by to fly up as soon as the pups were born,” Castiel said. “I thought they should be here.”

Dean was currently feeding Bobby and Johnny, while little Sammy was in his bed waiting his turn. “That’s Samuel,” Dean indicated with a nod of his head as his mom walked over and picked up the little pup. “I’ve got Jonathan and Robert here.”

“Wow, you got to name all three of them after our side of the family?” Dean’s dad remarked. “I’m honored, sir,” he said as he shook Castiel’s hand.

“Well, my father had a penchant for unusual Biblical names. When Dean suggested these names for the boys, I immediately agreed,” Castiel explained. “They are good, sensible names.”

“Mom, can you hand Sammy to me, and take Bobby?” Dean asked. “I think he’s finished for now.”

“I’m so proud of you, honey,” his mom said as she swapped pups with him. “The pups are adorable. I’m a very proud grandmother.”

“Oh yeah, right,” Dean said as he adjusted Sammy, so he could latch onto his nipple. “I didn’t even think about that. That makes you a grandpa, dad!”

“And I’m an uncle!” Sam exclaimed as he went over to look at little Bobby as his mom held and rocked the pup gently. They made some small talk while Dean finished feeding the pups. Then the nurses came in and took them all back to the nursery.

Dean’s dad sat down on the foot of the bed. “Son, I’m so glad to see you’re okay. We were so worried about you after that monster grabbed you again.”

“Yeah, you and me both,” Dean said. “Thankfully because I was pregnant, he couldn’t do what he had planned to. He was going to break me in one of those omega training facilities of his. At least the bastard had the decency to care about his future grandkids enough to not want to jeopardize their health.”

“So Castiel’s brother, Gabriel? He was your doctor and took care of you while you were locked up there?” John asked.

“Yeah, they kept me chained up in Castiel’s old room,” Dean explained. “At least I was treated well, despite being a prisoner. I’m just lucky Castiel was able to get me out of there before the pups were born.” Dean went on to explain what his fate would have been if his father-in-law had his way.

“Oh, honey!” Mary exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Dean. “I’m so sorry you had to even contemplate something like that.”

“Asking for something like that? That takes guts,” John said. “I’m proud of you. That would have been the right call. I’m glad you didn’t have to make it though.”

“Man, I can’t even imagine being in that position,” Sam said. “You really are pretty badass, bro.”

“Thanks, Sam,” Dean said.

“I think we should let Dean get some rest,” Castiel said. “Why don’t you all join me downstairs for some refreshments?”

They all gave Dean a hug and filed out of the room. “I’ll come to check on you later,” Castiel said. “And you have the bell by the bed if you need anything.”

Dean waved sleepily at him as he walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you guys were hoping to find out the fate of the evil father-in-law, but trials do take months before they begin and Dean was too close to his due date. It just made sense for him to have the pups first. So, yay! Pups! :) 
> 
> Dean has suffered enough so I decided not to have any complications with the birth, other than the epidural not helping entirely with the pain (I did a bunch of research and found out that an epidural doesn't always work, especially if it's a very fast labor.) 
> 
> Also, I think this story is going to be wrapped up soon. I will write the trial and the punishment/fate for Castiel's father and brother, but I think I'll wrap things up after that. I have my eye on other projects I want to turn my attention to soon.


	16. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial against Castiel's father and brothers commence.

It took another three months before the trial of Castiel’s father and brothers were set to begin. Michael had been charged as an accessory to his father’s crimes, so they would stand trial together. Castiel’s other brothers, Balthazar and Raphael, also faced some lesser charges as well.

The Federal Prosecutor needed both Castiel and Dean’s testimonies, so they had to fly back to Kansas. Gabriel and the nanny came with them and Gabriel used his money to put them all up in a spacious condo a few blocks from the courthouse in Kansas City, where the trial was to be held. They also hired extra security, both to protect the pups, as well as themselves.

For most of the trial, Dean requested to remain at the condo and a private video feed was set up, so he could watch the proceedings with Castiel. Now that they were back in the US, Dean just didn’t feel safe, not to mention that there were still restrictions for omegas here that they would have to abide by.

At least Dean still wore his collar, which were required of all mated omegas. He now saw it as a symbol of commitment to his mate, rather than that of oppression. He had wanted to get the anklet removed but it had been fitted exactly for his ankle and removing it may injure him. So, Dean accepted it would remain there permanently, as a stark reminder of omega oppression. At least they had been able to carefully remove the ring attached to it that had allowed him to be chained.

Dean needed to stay close to the pups as they weren’t weened yet, although Dean was amazed at how fast they were already growing. They were up to twelve pounds already and growing bigger daily. The feed from the trial was to start in about an hour when Gabriel came back with a grin on his face. “What’s up, Doc?” Dean joked.

“We finally got the DNA results back,” Gabriel beamed as Castiel came into the living room. “Want to know the results?”

“Yeah, so what are they? Fraternal or identical?” Dean asked impatiently.

“Both and Neither!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Wait, what?” Dean asked in confusion.

“How is that even possible?” Castiel asked.

“Simple,” Gabriel said, trying to draw it out until both Dean and Castiel growled at him. “Okay, okay. Sammy and Johnny and identical twins. Bobby is their fraternal brother.”

“Woah,” Dean exclaimed, looking down at the triplets, who were happily laying on a blanket in the middle of the floor, mostly mouthing some toys they had. Dean scrutinized them more closely. “They still all look identical to me.”

“Well, they are only three months old,” Gabriel said. “The differences will start to become apparent as they get older. Especially once their eye colors stabilize over the next few months, and when they start growing out their hair.”

“You keep saying this isn’t their actual eye color,” Dean said. “But they all have the same color as Cas?”

“Most babies are born with blue or brown eyes, but they can change,” Gabriel said. “They could wind up with Castiel’s blue, your green, or even Dad’s grey.”

“Ugh, I hope not,” Castiel grunted. “Although I will still love them, even if they wind up with any of Dad’s features. I hope they take more after Dean’s family.”

Dean picked up little Bobby and just stared at him for a moment as the infant reached out and grabbed his nose, giggling at him the whole while. “Yeah, very funny little man,” Dean teased as he leaned in to kiss one of his chubby cheeks. “I hope you grow up in a better world than I did.”

“A lot is riding on the outcome of this trial,” Castiel said. “There is no doubt in anyone’s mind is that out father is guilty. I think all the testimonies will help determine the extent of punishment that he’ll be due.”

***

As they watched the trial proceed, the prosecution brought up witness after witness, detailing all the horrifying ways omegas had been treated at the training facilities. Many of the witnesses were former employees of the facilities, testifying as hostile witnesses. There were even one or two brave omegas that had survived their _training_ and hadn’t been too broken to testify.

They had wanted to get some of the other omegas in the Novak household to testify, but they had all been too broken after years of abuse, and they were completely terrified of saying anything against their father-in-law.

Gabriel was the only unmated son, having the luck of being born a beta. While Balthazar and Raphael sons weren’t involved in the training center operations, they still faced some charges of abuse against their mates because of the current Omega Rights laws that were in effect. All the brothers, except Castiel, had their omegas and pups taken from them and put into protective custody until after the trial.

The prosecutor had wanted to separate Dean and Castiel as well, but Dean absolutely refused. “Castiel’s the reason I got away from that bastard. Twice!” Once the prosecutor was certain Dean wasn’t a cowed and broken omega, and that Castiel wasn’t an abusive alpha, he backed off.

***

“Are you ready for tomorrow, Dean?” Castiel asked as he held Bobby while Dean nursed the twins. They had given the nanny a night off, as she’d likely be taking care of the boys a lot more during the next few days while Dean and Castiel were called to testify.

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “All I have to do is them the truth, right? That’s easy enough.”

“I’m just worried my father’s defense attorney is going to ask you questions merely to make you upset,” Castiel admitted.

“I’ll just stick to the truth, Cas,” Dean said with a shrug. “I’m fine talking about everything that happened.”

“Good,” Castiel said as he sat down next to Dean and bounced Bobby on his knee. “You really are remarkable, Dean. A shining example of what omegas could be if they were raised the way you were.”

“I won’t let them rattle me,” Dean promised. The twins had finished feeding so Dean stood. “Time to put these two down for their nap. I’ll be right back.” Dean carried the twins into the makeshift nursery they set up in the apartment, and laid them next to each other in the crib.

“Alright Bobby, lunch time!” Dean exclaimed as he came back out. “I still have no idea how these three are getting enough milk from these tiny tits of mine,” Dean said with a laugh as he sat down and took Bobby from Castiel and began to nurse him.

“Well as long as you’re able to feed our pups, does it matter?” Castiel asked as he reached out to stroke the back of Dean’s neck.

“Nah, I guess not,” Dean said. “Once Bobby’s done, I’ll start pumping to get those bottles filled for the nanny tomorrow. I want to make sure they have enough since we have no idea how long we’ll be out.”

“Gabriel also made sure there’s pup formula as well, just in case,” Castiel reminded him.

“Yeah but that’s not as good as the real stuff, and you know it,” Dean said. “Isn’t that right Bobby? The real stuff is the best!” Bobby just kept nursing silently, his little eyes closed.

***

The next morning, Dean insisted on nursing the triplets one more time before they left for the courthouse. He hadn’t been away from the pups since they were born and the thought of leaving them alone with just the nanny and Gabriel made him nervous. “You keep this door locked tight. Only Gabriel, Cas and myself are allowed in or out. No one else. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” the nanny replied. “Don’t you worry. You have security posted throughout the building. I promise I won’t open the door for anyone other than Gabriel. I’ll keep them fed, clean and happy.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Yeah, I know you will. Thanks, Martha.”

Martha was a beta without any family of her own, but had come highly recommended by the service Castiel had hired her from. She’d just come from a long engagement with another family, having been dismissed now that the children had outgrown their need of a nanny. So far, she had been great with the boys and a big help to both Dean and Castiel who would have been lost without her guidance.

Dean and Castiel headed to the courthouse, along with an extra security detail. Castiel wasn’t taking any chances, either with the pups, Dean or himself. It was unlikely that his father had anything planned, but he wasn’t taking any chances.

They arrived amid a flurry of media outside of the courthouse. Castiel’s personal lawyer met them and the security detail shielded them as best as they could as they were lead inside, Dean clutched Castiel’s hand tightly as they made their way through the crowd. Castiel’s lawyer had been working with the prosecution and made sure he was informed of anything that might be a possible concern or complication.

“How soon will we be called?” Castiel asked the lawyer.

“Soon, I think,” the lawyer replied. “The defense is currently crossing the current witness and I think they’ll call Dean next.”

They entered the courtroom and sat in the back row that was kept empty for the day’s witnesses to be called. A moment later the current witness was dismissed, and the prosecutor called the next witness. “I call omega Dean Novak to the stand.”

Dean took a deep breath and squeezed Castiel’s hand one more time before rising and making his way forward. He was sworn in and then sat down, feeling a sudden rush of nerves as he looked out over the crowd of people in the court room. He hadn’t considered that when he’d been mentally preparing himself. He focused on all the things that either side might ask him about, and he hadn’t considered he’d be responding in front of a crowd of people.

The prosecutor rose from his chair. “Dean, how would you characterize your father-in-law?”

Dean glanced over at the alpha, looking remarkably smug for a man on trial. “Sadistic,” Dean replied. “He really enjoys seeing others in pain, especially omegas.”

“What makes you say that?” the prosecutor asked.

“He had this rule,” Dean explained. “All omegas in his household had to be spanked, twice daily. If their bottoms weren’t red enough for his liking, he’d give them some extra or order their mates to do it.”

“So, while you and Castiel were living together at the estate,” the prosecutor continued. “You were also spanked that often?”

“Yes, I was,” Dean replied. “A few times he even ordered Castiel to take the belt to my ass right in front of him.”

“What had you done to deserve such a punishment?” the prosecutor asked.

“One time it was because I rolled my eyes at something he’d said,” Dean replied.

“Simply rolling your eyes warranted being beaten with a belt?” the prosecutor asked for clarification.

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied.

The prosecutor kept asking questions, getting Dean to recount everything he’d seen and experienced while living at the estate with Castiel. He then switched topics to when Dean had fled to Canada and Dean had been subsequently kidnapped and dragged back to Kansas.

“Why did you and your mate travel to Canada?” the prosecutor asked.

“Primarily to get away from my father-in-law,” Dean replied. “We also feared that the Anti-Omega Rights Bill would pass, and we knew that would mean he could get even more sadistic. I didn’t want to be living under the same roof as that man if that happened.”

“Can you describe what happened the day of the press conference that your alpha held in Ottawa?” the prosecutor asked next.

“After the press conference, we were escorted to the back entrance of the building,” Dean recalled. “What we thought was our limo was waiting for us, but as soon as I got in, they grabbed me and knocked me out with chloroform or something.”

“What happened when you regained consciousness?” the prosecutor asked.

“I woke up restrained, in an omega training facility back in Kansas,” Dean said with a shudder.

“How long were you held there?” the prosecutor continued.

“Only a few hours, thank goodness,” Dean replied. “The sadist of a doctor who was examining me prior to my supposed training discovered I was pregnant.”

“Were did you go from there?” the prosecutor asked.

“I was sent back to the Novak estate,” Dean replied. “I was chained up in Castiel’s old suite. I had enough length of chain, so I could go to the bathroom and shower, but I was mostly confined to the bed.”

The prosecutor led Dean through the rest of his confinement at the estate and his eventual rescue by Castiel and Gabriel before he was finished. “I have nothing further.”

Next the defense attorney stood and sauntered over to Dean. “So, tell me, _omega_ ,” the man practically sneered. “How is your relationship with your alpha?”

Dean shrugged. “It’s fine. He’s been a good mate and a good father.”

“Do you love him?” the defense attorney asked.

“Yeah, I do, very much,” Dean replied happily.

“Did you always love your alpha?” the man pressed.

“Well, no, we had a bit of a rough start,” Dean replied. “But we worked it out.”

“Isn’t it true that at your first meeting with Castiel, he _raped_ you?” the defense attorney asked.

Dean was confused as to why the attorney would bring that up now. “Well, according to current law, he didn’t rape me…so, no.”

“Let me rephrase the question,” the attorney said. “Did you consent to the mating?”

Dean stared at the man. “Technically, no, however since when do omegas get to consent to anything under the current law?”

The judge spoke for the first time. “Dean is correct. Get to your point,” she ordered.

The defense attorney raised his hands in a defensive gesture. “I’m sorry your honor,” he replied. “I’m just trying to determine why Castiel is the only Novak alpha not currently facing prosecution. If everything my clients have done was so terrible, shouldn’t Castiel also be on trial? How is it that he has been so easily forgiven?”

“Alright you’ve made your point, but that was up to the prosecution to determine when they filed charges,” the judge said. “If you really wish to know, ask the prosecutor after court today. I’m sure he’ll enlighten you. Do you have anything further?”

“Just one more question,” the defense attorney said as he turned back to Dean.

“Did my client ever once cause you harm while you were being held at the estate, after your pregnancy was discovered?” he asked.

“He didn’t do me any physical harm, no,” Dean replied. “However, there was psychological harm.”

The attorney seemed a bit taken aback by that. “Can you clarify what you mean by psychological harm?”

“I knew I was safe as long as my pups were still inside me,” Dean explained. “However, he had plans for after they were born. He was going to take my pups away and give them to his son Michael and his mate to raise, with a claim that Michael had sired them. Sharing omegas, even after mating, is still legal and is done quite often at the Novak estate, so no one would question that.”

“Were you ever shared with Michael?” the attorney asked.

“No, Castiel thankfully never allowed it,” Dean replied.

“What were your father-in-law’s plans for you after your pups were born?” he asked.

“I was to be shipped back to the training facility to be thoroughly _broken_ ,” Dean said matter-of-factly. “The plan was to then turn me into the _house bitch_. When I found out…that’s when…I asked Gabriel to make sure I didn’t live through the birth of the pups. I…couldn’t face life knowing that was in store for me.”

The defense attorney looked troubled. “I have…nothing further your honor.”

“Dean Novak, you are dismissed,” the judge said. “Counselors, I’d like to see you both in my office. _Now_.”

Dean made his way back to Castiel and the lawyer. “What’s going on? Why did the judge take them back to her office?”

“I think she’s done with all the bullshit from the defense,” he said. “He’s been trying to implicate Castiel, but so far he hasn’t succeeded. I think your father-in-law knows he can’t win, so he’s going to try and take Castiel down with him, in an effort to at least see your family broken up.”

“That bastard,” Dean growled. “I hope the judge isn’t falling for it.”

“She isn’t,” the lawyer said. “She’s a beta and known being pro-omega rights. She knows alpha posturing when she sees it. Also, the prosecutor made a deal with Castiel that effectively lets him off the hook.”

A moment later the court bailiff came towards them. “Castiel Novak? The judge would like to see you in her chambers.”

Dean looked at Castiel. “What is going on?”

“May I bring my attorney?” Castiel asked.

The bailiff nodded.

“Dean, just stay put, okay?” Castiel said before turning to their security detail that stood behind them. “Keep an eye on him.”

“Yes, sir!”

Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand. “Don’t get yourself arrested, the boys and I need you.”

“Don’t worry,” Castiel replied. “I’m sure I’ll be right back.”

Dean watched the bailiff lead Castiel and his lawyer off and a knot of worry began to form in his stomach. _What now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What now, indeed? ;) Sorry, I just love torturing you all too much. More to come in a few days!


	17. The Sentencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial concludes and Castiel's father faces his fate.

Dean remained seated in the back of the courtroom, his knee bouncing as he drummed his fingers nervously on the arm of the bench. Castiel and his lawyer had been in the judge’s chambers for over half-an-hour now and Dean was beginning to worry.

The bailiff reappeared and approached Dean. “Dean Novak? You need to come with me?”

“What? Why?” Dean asked, not moving.

“The judge has asked to see you in her chambers, so please come with me,” the bailiff ordered.

“I’m bringing my security detail with me then,” Dean said as he slowly stood and turned to make sure they heard and understood.

“Alright, but they’ll have to stay outside,” the bailiff said as Dean was escorted back. “The judge wants to speak with you privately.”

Dean followed with reluctantance. His heartrate spiked as they neared the judge’s chambers, afraid something else bad was about to go down. At least the pups were in safe hands and he knew Gabriel would make sure they remained safe.

The bailiff knocked on the door once before admitting Dean. “Behave yourself, omega,” came a warning as Dean walked slowly into the chambers. He looked around for Castiel or his lawyer, but it was only the judge sitting on the other side of the desk, reading over some paperwork.

“Make yourself comfortable,” she said. “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Dean sat down on one of the chairs. It wasn’t until he settled into the chair that he realized he was trembling. He looked up at the judge with pleading eyes. “Please…”

The judge looked up at him and seemed shocked at the state he was in. “Why are you trembling? Are you that frightened of me?”

“Please don’t take my alpha away from me, Your Honor,” Dean pleaded. “Please. Our pups and I need him.”

“Please calm down,” she said with a kind voice. “I just need to ask you some questions, alright? Do you think you can do that?”

Dean nodded. “Yes, anything, Your Honor. I’ll tell you anything you need to know.”

“I need you to feel safe here, Dean,” the judge said. “I don’t want you to fear any reprisals from your alpha. You can say anything.”

“I’m not afraid of Castiel, I’m afraid of you,” Dean explained.

“Why are you afraid of me?” she asked.

“You could take Castiel away from me and our pups,” Dean said. “I’ve been separated from him once, against my will. I really don’t want that to happen again.”

“Don’t worry about that now,” the judge said. “I just really need to talk to you without your alpha in earshot, so I know you’re telling me the truth, not just what your alpha may want to hear.”

Dean took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “Yes, Your Honor.”

“During the cross-examination, the defense questioned whether or not your alpha had raped you,” the judge began. “I want to hear your side of the story, not whether or not it was legal at the time.”

Dean leaned forward. “Alright, let me give this to you straight, Your Honor. Yes, the first few weeks with Cas were rough. I did not consent to the claiming, nor would I allow him to train me to be the _good_ and _obedient_ omega his father expected me to be. I resisted every effort he made, and he did _punish_ me, a lot.”

“Yet, now you’re begging not to be separated from him?” the judge asked. “Why would you want to be with someone who abused you?”

“Yeah, because things changed between us,” Dean explained. “He got me away from the estate after his dad threatened to send me to a training facility to be properly _broken_. We spent over two weeks in a secluded cabin getting to know each other. That’s when he apologized for treating me like that and he promised to help me flee to Canada.”

“Why didn’t you flee right away?” the judge asked.

“Several reasons,” Dean said. “I didn’t have a passport or any sort of identification. Cas also needed to try and secure some funds, so we could live after we made our escape. I wasn’t sure he was going to go through with it, but I decided to trust him. When we made the run for it, that’s when I knew. That’s when I knew he really did care about me. He fought to earn my trust and in return he won my heart in the bargain.”

“What happened during your claiming?” the judge continued asking.

“I’m guessing it was a pretty standard claiming,” Dean shrugged. “I mean, yeah I didn’t want to be there, but there was a priest and all of my family and Castiel’s family.”

“Did you resist your claiming in any way?” she asked.

“Yes, Your Honor,” Dean replied. “They had to strap me down and gag me for it, and when Cas gave me the claiming bite, I resisted. So, that claiming didn’t completely take.”

“I thought as much,” the judge said as she made some notes. “That’s not unheard of in a case like yours. Have you allowed your alpha to attempt to claim you again?”

“Yeah,” Dean replied with a blush, remembering that night vividly. “I was just at the start of a heat and I had already decided beforehand to let him claim me fully. I’m pretty sure that’s also when I got pregnant with the pups.”

“How has Castiel been as a father?” the judge asked.

Dean got a goofy grin on his face as memories from the past three months flashed through his mind. “He’s been a great dad. We have a nanny, but he still helps with feedings and diaper changes. We both play together with them every day and he loves to read them stories.”

“Your alpha actually participates in the caregiving?” the judged asked with a pointed look. “That’s highly unusual.”

“Yeah, I know but he just loves our pups so much,” Dean praised. “He’s turned out to be a really wonderful alpha.”

The judge wrote down several more notes. “Alright, I think we’re done here. Thank you for speaking with me so candidly.”

“Just please tell me Cas is safe? You’re not going to lock him away with his brothers?” Dean asked.

The judge paused as if debating something with herself before she turned to him and smiled. “Yes, Castiel Novak will not be charged along with his other alpha brothers. I can’t find any evidence of wrongdoing on his part. The prosecutor also assured me that he was instrumental in helping to bring down his father and rescue you. I just needed to reassure myself that he wasn’t mistreating you.”

Dean felt his entire body relax with that reassurance. “Thank you, Your Honor! Thank you so much!”

When Dean existed the judge’s chambers, Castiel was already there waiting for him. Dean ran to his alpha and flung his arms around Castiel’s neck. “I was so afraid she was going to take you away from me!”

“You’re a strong and independent omega,” Castiel said with a happy laugh. “You would have been fine, but I’m glad as well.”

“The pups need their dad,” Dean said emphatically.

“They need both of us,” Castiel said. “Now, shall we go home and check in on them?”

“Don’t you have to testify?” Dean asked.

“I do, but not today,” Castiel said. “I’ll be asked to take the stand tomorrow.”

“Alright, let’s go home and see our precious pups,” Dean said with a smile.

***

Castiel testified the next day, going over everything that Dean had already said the day before, along with some extra details from interactions Castiel had with his father and brothers when Dean had been left in their quarters.

Castiel also shared all the evidence he had helped uncover regarding his father’s training facilities and their practice of selling some of their omegas as slaves. The evidence Castiel brought to light substantiated the claims made by many of the previous witnesses and sealed Castiel’s father’s fate.

It also didn’t help the man’s case when the defense lawyer pulled back on his aggressive questioning style. He barely cross-examined witnesses, and when he did, his questions never drew out contradictions to the prosecutor’s case.

In the end, Castiel’s father and all three of his alpha brothers were unanimously found guilty on all counts. Dean hugged Castiel when the verdict was given, tears of joy and relief streaming down his face. “We’re free. We’re finally, truly free.”

A few days later the official sentencing was to be read. Dean and Castiel tuned in from their private video feed to hear exactly what sort of punishment was in store for their tormentor.

“He’ll get life in prison, right?” Dean asked as they sat down to watch the sentencing.

“I would hope so,” Castiel said. “I think my brothers will be let off easier, but since I’m now taking control of Novak, Inc., they won’t be much of a threat to us anymore.”

Castiel turned on the video feed as Dean curled himself into the alpha’s side on the couch. The nanny and Gabriel had taken the pups out for a stroll, along with several security guards, so they had the place to themselves for once.

A moment after the video feed was turned on, the judge banged her gavel to silence the courtroom. “Come to order! We are here today to sentence those who stand accused before us.”

The judge read out their names and list of charges before pronouncing sentence on each of them. “Mr. Novak please rise and be sentenced.”

Castiel saw his father stand. His face couldn’t be seen but his hands looked like they were shaking as he rested them on the table in front of him to steady himself.

“You have been found guilty of some of the most grievous mistreatment of omegas that I have ever heard. The fact that you actually believed that how you were treating omegas was right, and that you tried to bribe the very leaders of our government in order to make your actions legal, is reprehensible,” the judge began. “I sentence you to the maximum punishment. You will be fully castrated, with the removal of your entire scrotum and penis. You are also to be forcibly mounted by a series of alphas until such time as you have turned and have become an omega. Finally, you are to be incarcerated for the rest of your natural life with your three alpha sons, Michael, Balthazar and Raphael. You will be the only omega they are allowed to mount for as long as you live.”

Castiel’s father seemed to crumble at the pronouncement and his sons grabbed him and helped to hold him up before the judge continued.

“As for the three of you,” the judge changed her focus to the brothers. “You will be incarcerated with your father for the rest of his natural life. He will be the only omega you will be allowed to mount during your incarceration. Once his life has ended, all three of you will also be fully castrated before being released.”

The accused Novaks all hugged each other and appeared to be crying, but Dean didn’t feel the least bit sorry for any of them. “Woah, I didn’t think she’d give the maximum. They haven’t used that sentence against an alpha in decades!”

“No, they haven’t,” Castiel confirmed. “It’s meant to be used only in the most extreme circumstances, although I will have to agree that in my father’s case it was warranted.”

“Yeah, he’ll finally get to see what life is like for an omega,” Dean said. “Actually, being a castrated omega has got to be even worse. I mean he’s literally just going to be a hole to use for them, isn’t he?”

“Yes, it’s my understanding that a castrated omega experiences almost no pleasure after castration,” Castiel said. “Although, castrating him first, while he’s still an alpha is even worse. Our cocks are almost like a status symbol and to have it removed is almost as bad as being turned.”

“Good,” Dean said. “That bastard had it coming. I hope this ends the bid for any sort of future alpha rights legislation.”

“This sentence sends a clear message,” Castiel said. “Omegas are meant to be cherished and protected, and not treated like animals. You’ve proven how strong, independent, and intelligent omegas can be. It will take time to get people to change, but I think true omega freedom is possible, even here in the US.”

“I sure hope so,” Dean said as he wrapped his arms around Castiel. “For the sake of our boys at the very least.”

“Yes, especially for them,” Castiel said. “How much longer were they going to be out?”

Dean checked his watch. “At least another forty minutes, why?”

“Well, I haven an idea of how we could spend that time,” Castiel said lasciviously. “I think we should celebrate!”

Dean just grinned as he grabbed Castiel’s hand and led him to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Almost Christmas! :) I hope everyone is happy with the punishment that Castiel's father will receive. If not? Well, tough, it's my story! :p
> 
> The next chapter will be the final one, and it will be posted sometime between Christmas and New Years. Have a safe and wonderful Christmas (if you celebrate).


	18. Equality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel decide to move back to Kansas while they restart their lives. Gabriel has a little surprise for them when they get home...

**6 Months Later**

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean asked Castiel as they stood arm-in-arm viewing what looked like an empty field in the southwest of Lawrence.

“Definitely,” Castiel nodded. “You were gracious enough to agree to move back to Kansas, so I could run Novak, Inc., but I don’t want you to have to relive all the memories of being in that house.”

“How big of a house do you want to build? Seven acres is a lot of land,” Dean pointed out.

“Well, I was going to propose something,” Castiel explained. “How would you feel about having my brother’s omegas and their pups move in with us? We can help take care of them, you can be their role model and teach them to be more independent and our boys can grow up with their cousins.”

Dean turned to look at Castiel. “Wow, you would do that for them?”

Castiel nodded. “You saw what life was like in those omega foster homes when we went to visit them. We can give them all a better life.”

Dean hugged Castiel. “Dude, you really are too good to be true. I love you so much!”

“I’m glad the idea pleases you, Dean,” Castiel said as he hugged the omega back. “I expect to get your input on the house we’ll build. I want it to be our home, in every way.”

Dean’s mind started swirling with the possibilities of what he’d like in a house, especially when money wouldn’t be an object. Castiel had already met with a realtor and they suggested the Novak estate could easily sell for at least five million, perhaps more. The acreage alone was worth at least a million, based on the location of the property. Castiel had plenty of money, but the income from selling the estate would be used to build their new home.

“We could have horses, with this much acreage,” Castiel mused aloud. “Would you like that?”

“You mean I could learn to ride horses, like a real cowboy?!” Dean asked excitedly.

“Yes, Dean, just like a real cowboy,” Castiel said with a chuckle. “I had no idea you had an interest in being a cowboy.”

“Dude, cowboys are awesome!” Dean exclaimed.

“Come, I think we’ve left the pups alone with the nanny long enough,” Castiel said as he led Dean back to the waiting limousine.

They drove back to the home they were currently renting. Castiel had refused to move back into the Novak estate when they returned to Lawrence a month ago. The boys were still small enough to share a room. Gabriel was still staying with them and helping to watch over the boys. Gabriel had seemed a little lost without having his father and brothers to dote on, and Castiel and Dean were more than happy to let him dote on them instead.

As they walked in the front door, Bobby immediately dropped the toy he was playing with and toddled over to them. “Dada! Papa!” Bobby had just learned to walk and Dean couldn’t have been more proud. “Hey little man!” Dean said as he scooped Bobby into his arms.

The pups were growing fast and it would be any day now when Sammy and Johnny would be walking too. They were always exceeding expectations, learning to say Dada and Papa before they even turned six-months old. All three now had full heads of hair and their eye color had stabilized. Bobby had his papa’s dirty blond hair and his dada’s brilliant blue eyes, while the twins had Castiel’s black hair and Dean’s mischievous green eyes.

Gabriel began to wave at them excitedly. “Guys! You’re just in time! You gotta see this!”

Gabriel had the living room TV turned on and it looked like live news coverage of something happening in Washington, D.C.

“In an unprecedented move, both the House and Senate have unanimously approved the twenty-eighth amendment to the US Constitution,” the reporter said with a beaming smile. “Next month a special election will be held across the nation in the hopes of getting this amendment ratified—"

“There’s a new amendment? What for?” Dean asked and Gabriel shushed him as he pointed at the television.

“—Omega Rights Amendment was fast tracked from the start. If this amendment becomes ratified next month, it will be the second fastest ratification in our country’s history.”

“Omega Rights Amendment?!” Dean and Castiel said in unison.

“Wait, why didn’t we know about this before?” Dean asked.

Gabriel had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“You had something to do with this, didn’t you?” Castiel asked.

“Ok, so I maybe pulled a few strings and called in some of Dad’s old favors,” Gabriel admitted as he raised his hands in a defensive posture. “I thought, how better to get back at him than to use his old cronies to pass an Omega Rights Amendment?”

“How did you convince them?” Dean asked.

“Easy, I threatened to expose every one of their dirty little secrets that Dad had on them,” Gabriel shrugged. “Instead, they opted to let omegas have all the same rights and privileges as alphas and betas already do.”

“Woah, all of them?” Dean asked dumbfounded. “Like jobs, and education, and…everything?”

“Yup,” Gabriel grinned. “You showed the world that omegas are the same as everyone else.  It might take some time to sort it all out, but I think this will boost our economy. Think about all the new wage earners with an income there will be? And the schools that will have to be opened to educate all the omegas. Maybe your omega brothers-in-law may want to get an education too, so adult omega schools will also need to be opened.”

“Yeah, wow I had never even considered that angle,” Dean said. “That’s awesome!”

Dean handed Bobby to Castiel and pulled Gabriel in for a big bear hug. “Thanks man. Thank you so much!”

Gabriel patted Dean on the back and pulled away. “Now, don’t go getting my brother jealous now,” he teased. “What I didn’t expect was for this amendment to pass both the House and Senate unanimously. That’s what makes this really worth celebrating!”

Dean picked up the twins while Castiel still held Bobby. “Do you hear that boys? No matter what your presentations are going to be, you’ll all have equal rights.” Dean couldn’t help the prick of tears welling in his eyes as the implication of this set in. “You’ll get to grow up in a better world than I did.”

***

The next month went by quickly, as Dean and Castiel worked with an architect to design their ideal home. There were going to be enough bedrooms for everyone, and besides Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, the nanny and the boys, there had to be room for their three omega brothers-in-law, and all their pups as well. They also needed bedrooms for any additional live-in staff they would hire as well.

Dean wanted the new home to be bright, modern and airy. The previous Novak estate had been dark and oppressive, with far too much wood paneling for any home, much less an entire mansion.

“No torture sex dungeons,” Dean insisted, which made Castiel laugh.

“No dungeons of any kind,” Castiel promised.

They also included a swimming pool, a kiddie pool, and a hot tub in the back of the new mansion, along with a playground with every imaginable equipment for the kids. They wanted this to be a happy place for the pups to grow up.

Construction would take at least a year once they had finalized and approved all the design details. Until then, they would remain in the house they were currently renting. While the boys were still so small, it wasn’t too much of an inconvenience.

They had also asked Martha to remain their nanny. When she agreed, Castiel pulled some strings to expedite her green card application into the US so she could remain with them after they moved back from Ottawa, where they had hired her.

On the day of the special election, Castiel and Gabriel went out to the polls to vote. Dean still couldn’t, but if this amendment was ratified, that would soon change. So, instead he stayed home and watched the election news coverage with Martha while they played with the boys in the living room. The exit polls were mixed in many states, with the conservative states looking like they would vote against, and the liberal states would vote in favor. Dean hoped the measure would pass and the amendment would be ratified. It would be a dream come true for all American omegas.

When Castiel and Gabriel came back, they immediately scooped up the boys and turned off the television. “Let’s all go to the park,” Castiel suggested. “No need to sit at home and stress over the election results so early in the day. We can do that after the polls have closed and the boys have been put to bed for the evening.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Dean agreed as he helped get the pups ready for the park, which was conveniently located only a block down the street.

The boys squealed with delight when they saw the park, which was one of their favorite places. They plopped all three into the special infant swings and the three men pushed the babies as they got to enjoy some fresh air.

They were having an enjoyable time at the park when a group of young, angry looking alphas showed up. “Well, look what we have here,” one of them jeered. “Is that an alpha helping an omega do his job? That must be a really useless omega you got there if you and two betas need to help him.”

“We’re just enjoying some fresh air as a family,” Castiel explained.

Dean could smell Castiel getting angry and he was none too happy himself. “Now look here—” Dean began.

“Oh, he’s one of them uppity omegas,” the alpha said with a scowl. “Boys, I think we need to teach this omega a lesson, since his alpha is clearly too weak to handle him.”

“Dude, no wait!” one of the other alphas cried out. “Don’t you recognize them from TV? They’re the ones who brought down old man Novak!”

“Yeah, you’re right, it is them,” he sneered. “They’re the reason omega bitches are gonna start getting’ all those rights, takin’ jobs from us hard-workin’ alphas. Now that just ain’t right.”

Castiel took a defensive stance in front of the pups. “Don’t you lay a hand on my family,” he growled.

Dean and Gabriel walked in front of the swings as well, ready to defend themselves and the pups. Martha shied back, unsure of what else to do. Dean’s heart was pounding, but he was ready to stand his ground and fight if he had to. The pack of alphas began to approach, raising their fists, when all of a sudden, a police siren sounded.

Dean let out a sigh of relief when the alpha pack turned tail and ran as soon as the police arrived. Despite all the changes happening, Dean knew it would take a long time for some people, especially some alphas, to accept omegas as equals. Even if the amendment was ratified today, it would still be a long battle towards true equality.

“Are you folks alright?” one of the officers asked as they approached.

“Yes, sir,” Dean replied. “Thanks for chasing those guys off. I was afraid they might hurt our pups.”

“We’ve been getting reports of alpha packs attacking omegas all over town,” the cop said. “You folks would be safer if you went back home. How far do you live?”

“Just up the road, officer,” Castiel replied, as he picked up one of the pups.

“We’ll escort you back,” the officer said. “Just to make sure you don’t have any more trouble.”

“Thank you, sir,” Dean said as he picked up little Sammy.

They walked home with the police driving on idle next to them the entire way. “I told you we should have kept the security detail a little longer,” Gabriel admonished Castiel.

“Yes, you were right,” Castiel sighed. “I’ll make arrangements tomorrow.”

“Well, at least the boys got a little time at the park,” Dean said. “It’s almost time for their nap anyway.”

“I’ll make sure to tuck them in and keep an eye on them,” Martha offered. “You all do so much for the pups already.”

“Thanks, Martha,” Dean said with a smile.

They made it home and tried to relax until the evening’s election results. Gabriel decided to order pizza, and once everyone was fed and the pups were put back to bed for the night, they all gathered around the living room TV.

They watched with pins and needles as the results came in state-by-state. For ratification, they needed seventy-five percent of all the states to vote in favor of the amendment. That meant that thirty-eight states had to approve it. The east coast states like New York, New Hampshire, and Maine were all shoe-ins and they carried an easy majority in favor... The west coast and parts of the mid-west were also practically guaranteed. It was the deep south and Bible Belt states that had them worried. There were more than twelve of them and if too many of the typically conservative states voted against, the amendment wouldn’t be ratified.

When Florida voted in favor, it made Dean hold out hope. Florida was a swing state and could have gone either way. No one was surprised when Georgia, Alabama, and Louisiana voted against, but it was a surprise when Texas voted in favor of the amendment.

Dean knew his home state of Kansas would likely vote against, but as they began to watch the votes come in, they were once again shocked. Sixty-four percent in favor. “Woah, really? I never expected Kansas to vote in favor!”

“This is your home state, and you touched a lot of people with the way you presented yourself, Dean,” Castiel said as he wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders. “You made me see the light and I’m sure many others as well.”

Many states voted in favor, but slowly the numbers of states opposed climbed, from five to ten. If thirteen states opposed, it was all over. The night wore on and the numbers crept closer and state after state was called. It was currently 32 states in favor and 11 against. The states in the Western Time Zone’s polls had closed only an hour before and the results were slowly coming in.

Dean was sitting on the floor rocking himself back and forth. “Man, I can’t stand the suspense. Only seven states haven’t been called and we can only lose one or the whole thing is off.”

“Take deep breaths Dean,” Castiel said, scooting himself behind his mate and massaging his shoulders. “Most of those states should vote in favor.”

Moment’s later Arizona was called, and they had voted against. It was a narrow margin, fifty-one percent against to forty-nine percent for. “Crap. Crap. Crap,” Dean practically whined, before he got up and began to pace. “I don’t know if I can watch this anymore!”

“Do I need to take you over my knee to calm you down?” Castiel teased.

“Hey now! If this thing passes, I could take you over _my_ knee!” Dean teased back.

When Dean’s attention went back to the results, three more states had been called in favor of the amendment. It was now thirty-five to twelve. The last remaining states were California, Oregon and Washington, which historically should all be in favor. Dean began bouncing on the balls of his feet. Unfortunately, California would take time to call because it was such a large state and Dean was getting impatient.

Castiel reached up and grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him down onto his lap. “Are you going to behave for me, omega?” Castiel said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “I might not have the right to do this in a few minutes…”

Dean laughed and flipped himself over. “Oh, alright. I can tell you really want to. Spank away, dude!”

Gabriel made a noise of disgust next to them. “I think I’ll go check in on Martha and the pups. I’ll check the results on my phone.”

Once they were alone, Castiel began to rub Dean’s clothed rear appreciatively. “Dean, are you sure? I don’t have to…”

“Nah, it’s been forever since you’ve done it and I _could_ use the distraction,” Dean replied. “Go ahead. Just remember, I get to tell you when to stop this time, deal?”

Castiel chuckled as he pulled down Dean’s jeans and boxer briefs. “Deal.”

Castiel started off with light smacks to warm Dean up. Dean had never been spanked so lightly before and it actually felt kind of good. The slow buildup of warmth and the pleasant tingles started getting to Dean as he felt himself harden and his hole slick. Dean could smell his own arousal, which meant Castiel could as well.

“They just called Oregon, in favor,” Castiel stated matter-of-factly, as he began to put more weight behind the spanks.

Dean let out an embarrassing moan when Castiel hit his one cheek _just right_.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you my love?” Castiel said, his voice sounding a bit deeper that usual.

“Damnit, yeah, I am,” Dean said through gritted teeth. “You turned me into a perv!”

Castiel kept up the steady rhythm of spanks slowly increasing the weight of the blows, until Dean just became a completely melted mess on his alphas lap. At no point did the spanks really hurt, it was just a continued increase in heat until he was completely lax.

Castiel finally stopped and just gently rubbed Dean’s ass for a moment. “Dean look,” Castiel exclaimed. “We won!”

Dean was so relaxed it took him a moment to register what Castiel had said. Then he looked at the television and blinked several times to comprehend what it was saying on the screen. Thirty-eight states in favor, twelve opposed. The Omega Rights Amendment had been ratified!

Dean tried to jump up, only to trip over his jeans and underwear, causing him to fall back on his tender ass. “Ow! Okay, _that_ hurt!”

Castiel helped him stand and pull his pants back up. “Congratulations, my love. Now you have the right to spank me too!”

Dean laughed. “I may just take you up on that one day! However, right now I think I’d like to celebrate! No sense in letting my arousal go to waste.”

“No, there isn’t,” Castiel growled as he grabbed Dean, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him back to their bedroom. Dean yelled out in mock protest although he laughed the entire way.

***

**Epilogue**

As Dean had suspected, things didn’t change for omegas overnight. While some employers were willing to hire omegas immediately, many realized that most omegas hadn’t had an even basic education yet and were only suitable for menial labor.

The first omega schools opened a year after the amendment was ratified and Dean encouraged each of his brothers-in-law to enroll. “Trust me, knowing how to read is really going to open up your world. This will give you a chance to be independent.”

It had taken some convincing, but all three finally agreed to go.

The pups were just shy of their second birthdays when they finally were able to move into their new house. They threw the boys a lavish party, attended by all their cousins. John, Mary and Sam also were invited, and the party served as both a housewarming party, in addition to a birthday party.

 Once they were fully settled in the new house, Dean was able to relax and not worry about their safety as much. Castiel made sure they had plenty of security, especially with four adult omegas living on the property. The cousins were a mix of alphas, omegas and a couple of betas, who all were still young. The oldest cousin was eight. Dean’s pups were still too young. Their orientation wouldn’t be known until they were at least three or four.

As the boys grew, Dean found himself with more time on his hands, so he began teaching himself automobile maintenance in his spare time, while Castiel was at work. It sure beat his old life of having to just kneel on a pillow all day, trying to look pretty. They had moved all the vintage cars from the old Novak estate into a new garage they had custom built. Dean fell in love with one in particular, a 1967 Chevy Impala. Castiel offered to teach Dean how to drive a stick shift and one of Dean’s proudest moments was earning his driver’s license.

Over the years, Dean and Castiel had their good days and bad, but overall, they made each other happy. Dean never once regretted letting Castiel claim his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite the roller coaster. I hope everyone liked how I tied the story up. I'm glad so many read and commented on this.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, I plan to start publishing original stories - science fiction under the name G. Balend, and gay erotic romances under the name Grayson Bell. Drop me a line at kleineganz@gmail.com if you're interested and would like to follow me on social media. (I'm also just Kleineganz everywhere so if you follow that name, I'll make sure to announce my latest books on that account as well). 
> 
> Also stay tuned, I will still write more fan fiction too! :)


End file.
